Perfectus Memoria
by takiko chan
Summary: Dream Painter azonos című történetének FORDÍTÁSA, természetesen a szerző engedélyével. Harry nem akart mást, csak néhány boldog emléket a szüleiről... a kísérlet azonban kudarcot vallott, és ez a hiba akár az életébe is kerülhet...
1. 1 fejezet

**Perfectus Memoria**

1. fejezet

Harry Potter a terem közepén felállított gőzölgő üst fölé hajolt. Egész nyáron fontolgatta, hogy megteszi, s most végre eljutott a megvalósításig. Mióta előző roxfortos évében találkozott a dementorokkal, szűnni nem akaró rémálmok kínozták, melyekben újra és újra át kellett élnie szülei halálát. Arra jutott, ha valami módon ténylegesen fel tudná idézni az igazi csecsemőkori emlékeit, talán még azokat a boldog pillanatokat is átélhetné, amelyek Lily és James halála előtt történtek.

Először persze ötlete sem volt, hogyan lehetne ilyesmit megvalósítani, egészen addig, amíg nyár közepén rá nem akadt valami érdekesre az egyik tankönyvében. Míg bácsikája és nénikéje az igazak álmát aludták a szomszédos szobában, ő alaposan áttanulmányozta a könyveit, és hamarosan rá is akadt arra a bizonyos szövegrészre, elsős bájitaltan jegyzetei között, a memória-italok címszó alatt. A kérdéses főzet csak az apró betűs részben szerepelt: Perfectus Memoria, vagy más néven a Tökéletes Emlékezet bájitala.

A Roxfortba visszatérve belevetette magát a kutatásba, s Hermione legnagyobb meglepetésére annyi időt töltött a könyvtárban, hogy még a lányt is sikerült túlszárnyalnia. Alig néhány hét múlva úgy érezte, mindent tud, amit tudnia kell, s végre nekiláthatott a hozzávalók beszerzéséhez. Nagyobb részüket szerencsére saját készletéből, s a szabályok különösebb megszegése nélkül sikerült összegyűjtenie, a többit viszont kénytelen volt Piton laborjából, és a tanulóknak fenntartott, zárolt szekrényekből eltulajdonítani.

Harry titkolózása hamarosan felkeltette Hermione figyelmét, sőt, még Ron is megérezte, hogy nem stimmel valami, ő azonban makacsul kitartott, s egy szót sem szólt nekik titkos tervéről. Ez az ügy csakis rá tartozott, barátainak semmi közük nem volt hozzá. Rosszul érezte volna magát, ha bajba keveri őket miatta. A hozzávalók végre mind a birtokában voltak, már csak alkalmat kellett találnia, hogy nekiláthasson a kotyvasztásnak.

Amint elérkezett az első roxmortsi hétvége, Harry, barátai tiltakozása ellenére, s arra hivatkozva, hogy kicsit szeretne egyedül maradni, kimentette magát a kirándulás alól. Hermione csak Ron gyengéd unszolására volt hajlandó kimászni a portrélyukon, bár látszott rajta, hogy lenne mit mondania csökönyös barátjuknak. Pár perccel a páros távozása után Harry fogta magát, és a szükséges holmikkal felszerelkezve berendezkedett Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában, a második emeleten. Alig múlt dél, és a bájital máris félkészen fortyogott az üstben.

– Keverd meg az óramutató járásával ellentétesen – motyogta fennhangon Harry a korábban kiírt instrukciókat –, hatszor, aztán adj hozzá négy darab lélekmadár tollat… – Háromnál tartott, amikor Hisztis Myrtle hatalmas sikoltással szinte kirobbant az egyik vécékagylóból, ő pedig ijedtében ösztönszerűen maga elé kapta mindkét kezét, ügyetlen mozdulatával megbillentve az üstöt, melynek teljes tartalma a padlóra ömlött. Bosszankodni sem maradt ideje, mert az önmagába visszaloccsanó főzet előbb dühös sziszegést hallatott, majd hatalmas csattanással kísérve felrobbant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus Piton professzor boldogtalanul fintorgott. Az esetek nagy többségében amúgy is ez volt kedvenc arckifejezése, de jelen pillanatban még a szokásosnál is harapósabb hangulatban leledzett. Alig pár perce a privát laboratóriumából ugrasztották valami bájital baleset helyszínére – egy átkozott lányvécébe, a második emeletre. Már ebből kitalálta, hogy a tettes aligha lehet más, mint Potter, s amint megállapította, hogy Myrtle mosdója túlélte a robbanást, azonnal a gyengélkedőbe sietett. Madam Pomfrey épp ellátta a fiú sebeit, amikor a Bájitalok Mestere megjelent, és Harry hosszas, részletes kivallatása után, szárazon megjegyezte:

– Ha már nincs itt rám szükség, Poppy, azt hiszem, ideje a dolgom után néznem. Rám vár a feladat, hogy kitaláljam, Potter milyen mesteri furfanggal volt képes egy egyszerű memóriaitallal robbanósdit játszani.

– Gondolom, ez azt jelenti, végre zavartalanul elláthatom páciensemet – jegyezte meg a javasasszony némi éllel. Neheztelő tekintete a bájitaltan tanárra irányult, aki az ő előzetes engedélye nélkül esett neki páciensének, holott Madam Pomfrey még csak a Harry karján és arcán éktelenkedő felületi sérüléseket tudta ellátni, amikor megzavarták. Úgy döntött, jobban teszi, ha alaposabban kivizsgálja, mert a fiú két szemöldöke között megjelenő kis ráncból fejfájásra következtetett.

– Nem látom okát, miért ne tehetnéd – vont vállat közömbösen a férfi, a javasasszony helytelenítő fintorára pedig mindössze kárörvendő vigyorral felelt. Végül sarkon fordult, és elhagyta a helyiséget.

– Jobb lesz, ha most lemossuk magáról a koszt, Mr. Potter – hallotta még, mielőtt hallótávolságon kívülre került.

Egyenesen a laborja felé vette az irányt; ki akarta deríteni, hol rontotta el Potter a tiltott főzetet, amelyet ő, Piton, természetesen azonnal felismert, még a padlón szétfröcskölődött állapotában is: Perfectus Memoria. Nem volt éppen közismert bájital, főleg, mert fogyasztója minden múltbeli emlékét – legyen az jó, vagy rossz – kíméletlenül a felszínre hozta. Elképzelni sem tudta, Potter miért épp ezt választotta, ha már szabályt szegni támadt kedve.

Alig futotta át a hozzávalók listáját, máris megszólaltak fejében a vészharangok. Avatatlan kezekben egy bájital bármikor felrobbanhatott; minél több adalékból tevődött össze, azok annál nagyobb valószínűséggel léphettek egymással heves reakcióba, ha nem adagolták megfelelően. Az emlékitalokról ugyan az az elképzelés járta, hogy a legstabilabbak az összes főzet közül, ez a bizonyos bájital viszont randalór-szarv őrleményt is tartalmazott, amely köztudottan az egyik leggyúlékonyabb minden hozzávaló közül. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a fiú az előírt teljesen ártalmatlan gyógynövény helyett egy fokozottan mérgező növény levelét használta. Pitonban azonban nem emiatt hűlt meg a vér.

Nem. Ez az egész szituáció emlékeztette őt valamire, amiről nem is olyan rég olvasott… Orra alatt motyogva újra elkántálta magának a papírra felírt hozzávalók listáját. –… juharfátyolka, gurgyökér, aszfodélusz, lélekmadár to… – Megtorpant, s elkerekedett szemmel bámult maga elé; már emlékezett, hol hallott korábban hasonló incidensről.

Futva tette meg az utat a laborból az irodába, és rövid keresgélés után kikapott egy portól kifakult kötetet a felső polcról. Néhány perces lapozgatás, és az egyik oldal tüzetes áttanulmányozása legrosszabb sejtelmeit engedték beigazolódni. Habozás nélkül a kandallóhoz ugrott, és maroknyi zöld port szórva bele, a lángok közé vetette magát.

– Gyengélkedő! – kiáltotta, s amint a kórterem padlójára tette a lábát, azonnal felordított. – Ne adj neki semmit!

A terem falai egymásnak adogatták öblös hangjának visszhangját, úgy megrémisztve Madam Pomfreyt, hogy a javasasszony elejtette a kezében tartott üveget, mely lábai előtt azonnal ripityára tört. – Perselus! – A gyógyítónő szívére szorított kézzel próbálta összeszedni magát. – Mégis mi a csudát…

– Adtál már neki valamit? – szakította félbe türelmetlenül Piton, ahogy hosszú léptekkel a fiú ágyához masírozott.

– Csak fertőtlenítettem a vágásokat, és kentem rájuk némi sebgyógyító kenőcsöt, de…

– Úgy értem, hogy _belsőleg_, vett-e már be valami orvosságot – pontosított türelmetlenül a férfi.

Poppy kissé bosszúsan azt felelte: – Egyelőre semmi ilyesmit nem kapott – mondta, majd fanyarul hozzátette. – Épp azon voltam, hogy megitatok vele egy enyhe fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, amikor berontottál ide, és a frászt hoztad rám.

– Semmit nem adhatsz neki! Egy csepp bájital sem mehet le a torkán, hacsak nem én főztem, és adtam a kezébe személyesen.

Harry, aki eddig megadóan nézett egyik vitázó felnőttről a másikra, nem tudta tovább tartani a száját. – Ez nem igazságos – panaszkodott, de összerezzent a homlokába hasító fájdalomra. – Professzor, kérem, tudom, hogy elszúrtam, de azért nem annyira…

– Ez nem vita tárgya, Potter – közölte Piton ellentmondást nem tűrően, s volt valami a hangjában, amitől Madam Pomfrey arcán aggodalmas felhők kezdtek gyülekezni.

– De miért? – csattant fel Harry. – Miért nem vehetek be még egy vacak fájdalomcsillapítót sem?

A Bájitalok Mestere megajándékozta egy mogorva pillantással, mielőtt így felelt: – Mert attól a „vacak fájdalomcsillapítótól" minden bizonnyal kómába zuhannál. Hacsak nem halnál meg előbb.

Harry dühe azonnal elpárolgott, hogy fokozatos ijedtségnek adja át a helyét. – Tessék?

– Gratulálok, Potter! Haldokolsz.


	2. 2 fejezet

**2. fejezet**

A bejelentést néma csend követte; Harry tátott szájjal bámult, Madam Pomfrey két kezét arca elé kapva állt, mint akit lecövekeltek, Piton pedig a tökéletes nyugalom szobraként bámult maga elé.

– Ezt komolyan mondtad, Perselus? – kérdezte a javasasszony, amint magához tért az első sokkból.

– A dolog kétségtelen – bólintott Piton. – Potter tévedésből a Dolus-hagymának nevezett növényt használta a szimpla gurgyökér helyett, mely növény a keletkezett bájital mérgező voltért, míg a randalór-szarv őrlemény ugyanezen kotyvalék robbanékonyságáért felelős. Természetesen elvégzek pár tesztet Potter… kísérletének maradványain, de aligha kapok más eredményt. – Harry felé fordult, és kicsit visszafogottabban folytatta. – Amint hallottad, Potter, haldokolsz, mert olyan bájitallal érintkeztél, amelynek jelenleg nincs ismert ellenszere. Az ilyen mérgezés hihetetlenül ritka, csaknem harminc éve történt hasonló eset utoljára. A méreg azonnali hatása abban nyilvánul meg, hogy potenciálisan veszélyessé, sőt, egyes esetekben akár halálossá teszi számodra az összes, tradicionálisan alkalmazott gyógyító főzetet. Az idő előrehaladtával egyre betegesebb leszel, ahogy a méreg kifejti romboló hatását a szervezetedben. Mindenfajta kimerítő tevékenység, amely a testedet éri – legyen az fizikai, vagy bármilyen másféle – káros, akár végzetes hatással lehet rád.

– És nem tehetünk semmit? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey, aggódó tekintetét hol Pitonra, hol Harryre függesztve.

– Készíthetek egy bájitalt, amely lelassítja a méreg terjedését – felelte a férfi. – Talán még fel is javíthatom kicsit a formulát. Potternek minden nap be kell majd vennie, és természetesen állandó felügyelet alatt kell tartanunk. Mielőtt azonban nyakamba veszem ezt a rengeteg munkát, szeretnék megbizonyosodni állításom helyességéről. Megtennéd, hogy aláveted egy alaposabb diagnosztikai bűbájnak, Poppy? Az általános varázslat nyilván nem mutatja ki az ilyesmit, hiszen azt bizonyára már úgyis elvégezted Potteren. Próbálj egy olyat, ami kimondottan mérgezés kimutatására szolgál.

Poppy bólintott, és orra alatt varázsigéket motyogva, pálcáját végighúzta Harry teste fölött. Alig pár másodpercig tartott egész, majd a javasasszony karja lehanyatlott, s fejét lehajtva az ablak felé fordult.

Harry habozva, összezavarodva, s kissé ijedten bámult fel a javasasszonyra. – Madam Pomfrey? – kérdezte szinte suttogva, de válasz nem érkezett, mert a nő válla megremegett, szorosan szájára tapasztott tenyere mögül pedig zokogás fojtott hangjai hallatszottak.

– Úgy látom, akadt egy kis dolgom – állapította meg Piton. – Ha látja Albust, szóljon neki, hogy a laboromban megtalál. – Ezzel a bájitaltan tanár lobogó köpenyben, ütemes léptekkel elhagyta a helyiséget.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Albus Dumbledore csendben állt, és türelmesen várt – legalábbis bárki, aki nem ismerte, ezt gondolta volna róla. Perselus Piton azonban nem tartozott ezen emberek közé; az idős mágus pillantása, melyből hiányzott a szokásos pajkos csillogás, s a mód, ahogyan a bájitalmester minden mozdulatát szemmel követte, pontosan elárulták Perselusnak, hogy mit érez.

Piton, otthonosan mozogva az asztalok között, leemelt néhány üvegcsét a polcról, és a gőzölgő üst mellett kinyitott könyv instrukcióinak megfelelően, sorban a bugyborékoló lébe szórta őket. Mikor mindennel végzett, intett az igazgatónak, hogy megszólalhat.

– Mit tudsz nekem mondani, Perselus? – Dumbledore hangja halk volt, szinte legyőzöttnek tűnt.

– Gondolom, Poppy már úgyis beszámolt a történtekről – mondta, miközben felállított egy időzítőt, és pálcájával kisebbre állította a lángot az üst alatt. – Potter véletlenül megmérgezte magát, amikor a második emeleti lányvécében Perfectus Memoriát akart előállítani.

– Bár a maga idejében meglehetősen híres volt, de nem egy átlagos bájital – jegyezte meg az igazgató. – Felteszem, valami balul sült el.

– Valóban – hagyta rá Piton szárazon. – A hozzávalók között, melyeket Potter, ahelyett, hogy az _én _készletemből _ellopta _volna, inkább maga gyűjtött össze, ez is ott volt. – Az asztal eldugott sarkából előhúzott valamit, és átnyújtotta idős mentorának.

Albus, ujjai között forgatva, tüzetesen megvizsgálta a kezében tartott növényt. Hosszú, zöld száron, villanykörte alakú, rozsdabarna gumó ült, és az egész növényen hosszú, pirosas vonal futott végig. – Gurgyökér, nemde? – kérdezte végül.

Perselus tagadólag rázta a fejét.

– A gurgyökérnek nem ilyen barna a gumója, és semmilyen csík nincs rajta.

– Vagyis csak gurgyökérnek tűnik, de valójában teljesen más?

– Legismertebb nevén, Dolus-hagyma – biccentett Piton. – A Tiltott Rengeteg szélén elég nagy számban tenyészik. Mivel alig néhány bájital van, amelybe szükséges gurgyökeret tenni, nem hittem, hogy valaha gondunk lesz belőle.

– Hallottam, hogy ez a növény enyhén mérgező, de arról sosem, hogy halálos is lehet.

– Önmagában nem, csak ha más anyagokkal vegyítik, s utána még fel is forralják. Ebben az esetben igen veszélyes mérget eredményezhet. A főzet fel sem robbant volna, ha Potter nem ad hozzá túl sok randalór-szarv őrleményt, és loccsantja szét a padlón az egész kotyvalékot. Ebben az esetben, még ha iszik is belőle, néhány napos betegeskedés után kutya baja sem lett volna tőle. Ehelyett nemhogy egy, de kettő amatőr hibát is vétett, amivel gyakorlatilag megölte magát.

Egy pálcaintéssel leállította az időzítőt, majd óvatosan kevergetni kezdte a bájitalt, időről időre újabb hozzávalókat potyogtatva bele. Pár perc múlva még egy utolsót kevert rajta, és végleg levette a tűzről.

– Ez az a főzet, amit Poppy is említett? Lelassítja a méreg terjedését? – intett Albus fejével az üst gőzölgő tartalma felé.

– Ideiglenesen – tette hozzá Perselus. – Nagyon régi, mondhatni ősi recept, amely meghosszabbíthatja az életét néhány hónappal. Komolyabb változtatással akár még a tanév végéig is kihúzhatja vele – na persze, ez a fiún is múlik.

– Mennyire fordulhat komolyra az állapota?

– Fogalmam sincs, Albus. Ez egy hihetetlenül ritka és szélsőséges eset, az átkozott méregnek még rendes neve sincs. Mindössze néhány feljegyzett esetről tudunk, s a hatások az összes páciensnél igen különbözőek voltak. Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, Potter teste az idő folyamán egyre gyengébb és gyengébb lesz, míg végül teljesen lekapcsol.

– És nem létezik ellenméreg.

– Egy szál sem. Nyilvánvalóan mindent megteszek majd, hogy létrehozzak egyet, de egy ilyen feladat általában éveket vesz igénybe. Egyébként sem szívesen használnék kísérleti alanynak egy tizennégy éves fiút – mondta, miközben tekintete a máguséba fúródott. – Nem hiszem, hogy időben el tudok készülni, Albus. Te is tudod, hogy legjobb tudásom szerint próbáltam megóvni a bajtól a fiút; először Mógustól, majd szabadon garázdálkodó vérfarkasoktól. De ha van valami, amitől még én sem védhetem meg, hát az a saját ostobasága.

Albus kis ideig csendben tanulmányozta a férfit. Ha nem ismerte volna keserű történetét, még azt hihette volna, önként, minden rábeszélés nélkül törődik a fiúval. Persze tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen – Harry, apjának, James Potternek szinte kiköpött másaként, mindig is kudarcára emlékeztette a férfit –, az igazgató ennek ellenére úgy vette észre, Perselus sosem kívánta Harry halálát. Emlékeztesse bár százszor James Potterre a fiú, sosem fogja elfelejteni, hogy amikor ránéz, Lily Evans fiát látja éppen. És ő szerette volna, ha Lily fia életben marad.

– Senki nem várja el tőled, hogy megtedd, Perselus – felelte végül csendesen.

– Talán te nem várod el, Albus – mondta, s bár nem fejezte be, a mágus magától is kihallotta szavaiból a „de én igen"-t.

– Legyen hát – zárta le a beszélgetést az igazgató. – Tedd meg, amit tudsz, Perselus. – A férfi csak bólintott, majd az asztalán heverő molyrágta kötet lapjaiba temetkezve, szaporán jegyzetelni kezdett. Dumbledore pedig fáradt sóhajjal elindult, hogy megvigye a szörnyű hírt: A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, haldoklik.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni. Lehetetlen, ez biztos csak egy óriási, hatalmas tévedés. Hiszen egyáltalán nem is érzi rosszul magát, pontosan olyan, amilyen mindig is lenni szokott. Egy mérgezésnek nem kéne fura tüneteket produkálnia, s neki nem kellene éreznie… hát, valamit? Hogyha tényleg… ha valóban a halálán lenne, azt csak meg tudná mondani, nem? Megérezné, ahogy minden ember, aki a halál küszöbén áll.

Hát, akkor ennyi. Piton tévedett. Vagy épp ellenkezőleg, csak ijesztgetni próbálja, s ilyen görény módon próbál bosszút állni rajta. Madam Pomfrey meg issza minden szavát, hiszen Piton tanár, s valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból még Dumbledore bizalmát is élvezi. Egyébként is teljesen abszurd az egész. Ha pont ő, Harry Potter, valami hülye balesetből kifolyólag bármikor halálos mérget tudna kotyvasztani, akkor nyilván más is megtette volna már a suliban rajta kívül. Sőt, még a könyvben is benne lenne, mintegy figyelmeztetésként. De nem szerepelt sehol, így tehát nem is lehet igaz.

Ugye nem?

Talán mégis lehet valami baja… kicsit kavarognak a gondolatai, és a feje még mindig fáj… de nem! Az csak azért van, mert az esésnél beverte a vécé padlójába. Ha valaki, hát ő aztán jól tudta, hogy a fejsérülésektől napokig furán érezheti magát az ember. Ez mindig így van.

Amit Piton mondd, nem lehet igaz. Képtelenség. Szembeszállt nemcsak Mógussal, de dementorokkal, sőt, még egy baziliszkusszal is. Fiatal, életerős, és tökéletesen jól érzi magát – ezek aligha egy haldokló tünetei. Kizárt, hogy haldoklik.

Ugye?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Ezt idd meg, Potter – nyújtott felé Piton egy sűrű, narancssárgás színű trutyival teli üvegcsét, amit Harry gyanakvóan nézegetett. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy szeretné ezt a testén belül tudni. – _Most!_

Piton hangsúlya rögtön meggyőzte az ellenkezőjéről. Ezt a hangot hallva az ember automatikusan, a létfenntartás ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve tette meg, amit kértek tőle. Egyetlen tanuló sem – akibe legalább egy cseppnyi józan ész szorult, és nem akarta bájital hozzávalóként végezni – mert volna ellenkezni Pitonnal, amikor ilyen hangon adott utasítást. Harry engedelmesen elvette tőle a fiolát, majd tartalmát a szájába döntötte.

És csaknem rögtön felöklendezte az egészet.

Soha azelőtt nem találkozott még ilyen gyomorforgató váladékkal. Szíve szerint azonnal kihányta volna mindet, csak hogy megszabaduljon tőle. Még az ízét sem tudta megállapítani, csupán annyit érzett, hogy legszívesebben egész teste kilökné magából ezt a borzalmas folyadékot. Végül mégis sikerült lenyelnie, és erőnek erejével a rosszullétet is leküzdötte valahogy.

– Tessék. – Piton elvette tőle a fiolát, és egy pohár vizet varázsolt a helyére, amit Harry mohón lehajtott az utolsó cseppig. Egy pillanatra megint felkavarodott a gyomra, de ahogy vett egy mély levegőt, lassan lecsillapodott, a bájital pedig csupán undorító emlék maradt, semmi több.

– Borzalmas egy cucc – közölte Harry kertelés nélkül.

– Vérzik a szívem, hogy nem ízlésed szerint való – vágott vissza minden együttérzés nélkül Piton. Alaposan megnézte magának a fiút, majd megkérdezte. – Hogy érzed magad, Potter?

– Uh, hát… jól vagyok, uram – felelte akadozva Harry.

– Semmi szokatlant nem tapasztalsz? Fájdalmat, borzongást? A gyomrodon kívül minden rendben?

– Igen…

– Remek – nyugtázta élénken a férfi. – Amennyiben ez akárcsak a legapróbb mértékben is megváltozik, azonnal jelentkezel Madam Pomfreynál, világos? Minden nap, reggeli táján kapsz majd egy adagot az előbbi bájitalból, és be is fogod venni az egészet, Potter. Ezenfelül minden szombaton megjelensz itt, hogy Madam Pomfrey megvizsgáljon. Érthető voltam, vagy a korlátolt griffendéles intellektusod igényli, hogy megismételjem az instrukciókat?

Harry erősen összepréselte ajkait, és vett egy nagy levegőt, félve, hogy valami meggondolatlan csúszik ki a száján. – Értem, uram – csikorogta végül, de még így is csak a gyilkos harag egy részét sikerült száműznie a hangjából.

– Nagyszerű. Akkor kis szerencsével csak a következő óránkon látjuk egymást újra. – Ezzel Piton, minden köszönést mellőzve, kisuhogott a teremből, Madam Pomfrey pedig a fiú ágya mellé lépett.

– Remélem, nem kell elismételnem, amit Piton professzor mondott az előbb.

– Nem, asszonyom.

A javasasszony melegen rámosolygott. – Azért mégis megteszem, csak, hogy biztos legyek benne, mindent megértettél – mondta. – Minden nap be kell venned a bájitalt, amit Piton professzortól kapsz. Ha rosszul érzed magad, vagy bármi, a normálistól eltérőt tapasztalsz, azonnal keresd fel őt, vagy engem, szombaton pedig meg kell jelenned itt a gyengélkedőn egy kivizsgáláson.

– Igen, asszonyom. – Harry kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy papagáj.

– Komolyan beszélek, Mr. Potter. Ha rájövök, hogy ezen egyszerű instrukciók bármelyikét nem tartottad be, további utasításig itt tartalak a gyengélkedőn – mondta, és szigorú pillantást vetett az elképedt fiúra. – Mivel egyelőre nem számítok semmilyen heves reakcióra, engedélyezem, hogy holnap, reggeli után, visszatérhess a hálókörletedbe.

– Holnap? – tiltakozott Harry. – De asszonyom, én azt hittem, hogy…

– Egy szót sem akarok hallani többet, Mr. Potter. Holnap reggel, és punktum! Örülhetsz, hogy ilyen könnyedén megúszod; ha rajtam múlna mostantól folyton rajtad tartanám a szemem, de Piton professzor ezt nem tartja szükségesnek… egyelőre. Azt javaslom, nyugodj meg, helyezkedj el kényelmesen, és ha jól viselkedsz, talán megengedem, hogy a barátaid is itt ehessenek veled.

– Értem, asszonyom – sóhajtott fel legyőzötten a fiú. A javasasszony még egyszer jól megnézte magának, és Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el az aggodalmas kifejezés, ami átsuhant az arcán. – Nem haldoklom! – motyogta félhangosan, miután a nő elhagyta a kórtermet. Ezt be fogja bizonyítani! Nincs szüksége sem Pitonra, sem az undorító bájitalára. Tökéletesen jól érzi magát.

Lassan visszahajtotta fejét a párnára, és a plafont bámulva várta barátai látogatását.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry sikeresen leküzdötte a torkán a nevenincs narancssárga gyógyital újabb adagját másnap reggel, s még panaszait is magába fojtotta annak reményében, hogy Madam Pomfrey nem gondolja meg magát a gyengélkedőről való kiengedésével kapcsolatban. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy legalább Piton nem volt jelen a procedúránál.

Persze nem úszta meg anélkül, hogy Hermione jól leteremtse, amiért megszegte a szabályokat, és titokban próbált bájitalt kotyvasztani. Na persze, bagoly mondja verébnek, nem igaz? Ki is főzte meg a tiltott Százfűlé főzetet másodikban? Még Ron is kissé ferdén nézett rá, bár nem a szabályszegés miatt, sokkal inkább, mert Harry nem avatta be őket is a tervébe.

A feltételezett mérgezésről mélyen hallgatott előttük. Hogy miért, azt maga sem tudta. Elvégre Hermione segítségét kérve, talán még azt is megtudhatná, Piton csak szórakozik-e, vagy valóban lehetséges, amit a tanár állít. Végül csak annyit mondott, hogy a túl nagy adag randalór-szarv őrlemény miatt vált a főzet annyira instabillá, hogy végül felrobbanjon; még hazudnia sem kellett, hiszen végül is ez volt az igazság… vagy annak egy része. Örült, hogy a lány látszólag elhitte a mesét, mert nem akarta, hogy barátai még jobban aggódjanak miatta, feleslegesen.

Hétfő óta egyre nehezebb dolga volt, amikor elérkezett a reggeli ideje. Az étkezést nem hagyhatta ki – Piton és Dumbledore nyilván árgus szemekkel lesik minden mozdulatát –, a tökleve mellé rendre kirakott bájitalt azonban nem volt hajlandó meginni. Első reggel észrevétlenül a Nagyterem padlójára loccsantotta az undorító löttyöt, ami, mint minden más kiömlött étel vagy ital, mágikusan azonnal köddé vált.

Nyilván gyanús lett volna ezt sorozatosan ismételni, így kénytelen volt másik módszert kidolgozni. Előző nap addig túrt a ládájában, amíg egy kiszeparált kis fiolát nem talált, ezt a talárja alatt mindig becsempészte magával a Nagyterembe. Ettől kezdve minden nap észrevétlenül átvarázsolta a narancsszínű gyógyitalt egyik üvegcséből a másikba, s az immár teli fiolát az asztal alatt sietve zsebébe tömte, hogy később megszabaduljon tőle.

A hét vége felé kezdte egyre kimerültebbnek érezni magát, de ezt a durmstrangos és beauxbatons-os diákok érkezésével járó izgalmaknak tulajdonította. A vendégek még csütörtök este, Dumbledore Trimágus Tusával kapcsolatos bejelentése előtt érkeztek.

A Tűz Serlege másnap reggel már ott virított a Nagyterem kellős közepén, hogy a tizenhét éves, vagy annál idősebb diákok bármikor beledobhassák a nevüket. Ron, és még néhány fiatalabb tanuló folyamatosan morgolódott a korlátozások miatt, amelyek persze a Weasley-ikreket egyáltalán nem hatották meg; nemes egyszerűséggel megpróbáltak túljárni Dumbledore korhatár-vonalának eszén. Harry szinte közömbösen szemlélte az eseményeket. Úgy érezte, a véletlen már így is épp elég életveszélyes kalandba sodorta, s talán még fogja is, aligha szükséges, hogy önszántából nevezzen be egyre. Még örült is, hogy az izgalmas események egy időre elterelik a figyelmet a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte.

Jelen pillanatban Harry semmi másra nem vágyott, csak, hogy vacsora után azonnal felmehessen a hálótermébe, és végigalhassa minimum a fél hétvégét. Az este további része amúgy sem izgatta fel túlságosan, feleslegesnek érezte, hogy megvárja, amíg a Serleg kidobja az összes leendő bajnok nevét. Szótlanul a hűvös asztallapra hajtotta a fejét, amíg Dumbledore bejelentésére várt. Valami makacs, tompa fájdalom fészkelte be magát a koponyája belsejébe előző délután óta, két-három napja pedig vigyáznia kellett a hirtelen mozdulatokkal, mert gyakran megszédült, ha túl gyorsan pattant fel.

Talán mégis beteg lesz. A másik, komorabb verziót egyszerűen száműzte az elméjéből, viszont aznap délután olyan cudarul érezte magát, hogy egy pillanatig fontolgatta Piton undorító bájitalának bevételét, mielőtt végleg megszabadult tőle. Nem, nem lesz semmi baja, egyszerűen ki kell aludnia magát, és olyan fitt lesz, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Reménykedett, hogy a narancsszínű váladék megléte – vagy annak hiánya – semmilyen mágiával nem mutatható ki a testében, mert azt aligha tudná értelmesen megmagyarázni.

Hermione nyugtalanul figyelte barátját. Észrevette, hogy a napokban – pontosabban azóta a bizonyos bájital incidens óta – furán viselkedik. Mintha erőlködnie kellene, hogy normálisan tartani tudja magát mások előtt. A lány a reggelivel érkező különös, narancsszínű folyadékra is felfigyelt, amit Harry egyetlen alkalommal sem ivott meg. Tudta, hogy a fiú csak azért érkezik mostanában olyan korán a Nagyterembe, hogy észrevétlenül megszabadulhasson a bájitaltól, amikor azt hiszi, senki sem figyel oda.

Hermione szabad ideje nagy részét a Perfectus Memoria tanulmányozásának, s ezen belül annak a kérdésnek szentelte, vajon mi sülhet el balul egy ilyen bájital elkészítésénél. Eltökélte, hogy kideríti Harry viselkedésének okát, mert nyakát tette volna rá, hogy van kapcsolat a két dolog között. Az iskolai könyvtár azonban eddig nem adott választ a kérdésére. A lány aggódott; akármennyit nyaggatta is Harryt, a fiú nem volt hajlandó meginni azt a bizonyos reggeli főzetet.

– Hagyj már békén ezzel, Hermione! – dörrent rá durván minden alkalommal, amikor a lány szóba hozta a dolgot.

Hermione végül úgy döntött, amíg nem talál magyarázatot, felesleges ezzel nyaggatnia barátját. Az idő azonban múlt és múlt, a lány pedig egyre frusztráltabbá vált mind a megoldás hiánya, mind Harry egyre betegesebben megnyúló arca miatt, így végül nehéz döntésre szánta el magát. Tudta, hogy számolnia kell Harry haragjával, mégis elhatározta, másnap beszámol Madam Pomfreynak arról, hogy a fiú még egyszer sem vette be a bájitalát.

Dumbledore végül szólásra emelkedett, hogy kihirdesse, melyik három bajnoknak lesz esélye „örök dicsőséget" szerezni a Tusa megnyerésével. A Tűz Serlege háromszor izzott fel, hogy apró papírfecniket öklendezve hirdesse ki a verseny résztvevőit, az igazgató pedig minden alkalommal ügyesen elkapta a levegőbe repülő cetliket. Amint a három bajnok neve – Viktor Krum a Durmstrangból, Fleur Delacour a Beauxbatonsból, és Cedric Diggory a Roxfortból – kihirdetésre került, a kiválasztott diákok felálltak, és a Nagyterem végéből nyíló kis ajtón belépve eltűntek a szemük elől, hogy találkozzanak későbbi bíráikkal.

Harry együtt tapsolt a többiekkel, de amint lehetősége adódott, újra lehajtotta a fejét. Mintha lázas lenne… vagy lehet, hogy csak fáradt? Hallotta, hogy az igazgató mond valamit, de agyáig nem jutottak el a szavak, és már épp azon volt, hogy megkérdi Hermionét, nem érzi-e melegnek a homlokát, amikor a teremben hirtelen néma csend támadt.

A diákok és tanárok döbbenten nézték, ahogy újabb név repül ki a seregből. Harry semmit nem értett. Elvégre ez a _Tri_mágus Tusa, nem? A nevében is benne van, hogy három bajnoknál nem lehet több… Dumbledore ezt a cetlit is elkapta, s miután figyelmes-komoran tanulmányozta egy darabig, lassan felpillantott.

– Harry Potter? – Egészen finoman szólt a hangja, mégis mindenki tisztán megértette, s azonnal megindult az izgatott pusmus, és suttogás, miközben Harry csak bambán bámult maga elé, és fogalma sem volt, mi történik. Végül Dumbledore erőt vett magán, hangja pedig immár erőteljesen szárnyalt a Nagyterem falai között. – Harry Potter.

Hermione óvatosan oldalba bökte, mire Harry, majdnem orra esve, ahogy átlépett a pad fölött, ingadozva megindult az igazgató felé. Soha ilyen hosszúnak nem érezte még az utat a Nagytermen keresztül, s bár közben minden szempár rá szegeződött, ő csak egyetlen után kutatott a tekintetével… és az nem Dumbledore-é volt. Nem, Harry átnézett az idős mágus válla felett, és pillantása találkozott Piton feketén szikrázó, intenzív tekintetével.

Harry egészen apró, mások számára észrevehetetlen mozdulattal megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem: nem ő volt az, aki beledobta nevét a Serlegbe, nem ő akarta, hogy mindez megtörténjen. Valamiért, magának is ismeretlen okból fontosnak érezte, hogy a bájitaltan tanár tisztában legyen ezzel.

Végre elérte a dobogót, ahol Dumbledore állt, és átvette tőle az apró papírlapot. Lebámult a szeme előtt táncoló betűkre, és felismerte bennük a saját kézírását. Pár pillanat múlva mert csak ismét felpillantani. Az igazgató nem szólt, fejével a kis ajtó felé bökött, amely mögött a többi bajnok is eltűnt pár perccel ezelőtt. Harry engedelmesen elindult. Sietve nyelt egyet, mielőtt a kilincsre tette a kezét, majd erőt vett magán, és belépett…


	3. 3 fejezet

Harmadik fejezet

A következő néhány perc eseményei csupán, mint képlékeny massza maradtak meg Harry emlékezetében. Rémlett neki, hogy Fleur „kisfiú"-nak nevezte, méghozzá nem is egyszer, és nagyjából a jelenlévő felnőttek kétharmada azzal a vádolta, hogy ő maga dobta bele nevét a serlegbe. Jó ideje folyt a szócsata, mire Harry magához tért a sokkból annyira, hogy figyelni tudjon a kimondott szavakra.

–… Potternek kedves szokása a szabályok módszeres áthágása – újságolta éppen Piton a Durmstrang igazgatójának. Harryt villanásnyi idő alatt elöntötte a düh. – _Átkozott, nyomorult, zsíros hajú gazember… _– dühöngött magában.

Dumbledore megrovó pillantást küldött a bájitalmester felé, aki azonnal elhallgatott, az igazgató pedig a fiú felé fordult. – Beledobtad a neved a serlegbe, Harry? – Az idős mágus hangja nyugodt volt, arckifejezése megfejthetetlen.

– Nem, uram – vágta rá Harry.

– Megkértél egy idősebb tanulót, hogy dobja be helyetted? – erősködött a férfi.

– Nem, uram! – ragaszkodott igazához a fiú.

– Vílásgos, 'ogy 'ázudik! – tört ki Madame Maxime, mire mindenki arról kezdett vitatkozni, hogyan volt képes áttörni Dumbledore korhatár-vonalán. Ludo Bumfolton, a Varázsjátékok és Mágikus Sportok Főosztályának vezetőjén kívül az egész banda magánkívül üvöltözött. Ha Harryt nem kerítette volna hatalmába már korábban valami különös zsibbadtság, ő maga sem bírta volna ki idegeskedés nélkül.

– A szabályok mindenkit köteleznek – jelentette ki hirtelen egy komornak tűnő férfi, Mr. Kupor. – Akinek a nevét kidobja a Tűz Serlege, annak versenyeznie kell, nincs választása.

A szavak úgy hatottak Harryre, mintha egy köteg téglával vágták volna fejbe. _Nem! _– sikoltotta magában kétségbeesetten. _Ne, én ezt nem akarom! Egyáltalán nem akarom! _– Zúgni kezdett a füle, mintha a Nagyteremben róla suttogók hangja egyszerre a fejébe költözött volna; hallotta őket, mégsem tudta kivenni, mit mondanak. Látóterében szürke foltok jelentkeztek, a szobából pedig mintha az összes belélegezhető levegőt kiszippantották volna.

Pitonnak azonnal feltűnt a fiú halálos sápadtsága, és szaggatottá váló légzése, ezért segélykérő pillantást vetve Dumbledore-ra, készakarva az igazgató szemébe nézett. _'Albus, most azonnal vess véget ennek!' _– gondolta, mert tudta, hogy a férfi úgyis hallja. _– 'Még ha a dolgok ilyetén alakulása illene is a fiúhoz kapcsolódó nevetséges terveidbe, nem engedheted versenyezni! Ha nem lenne beteg, még úgy is életveszélyes lenne a Tusán részt vennie, így viszont akár MÉRGET is vehetsz rá, hogy nem éli túl.' _

'_Ez csak természetes, Perselus' _– gondolta nyugodtan Dumbledore. _'Tudod, hogy szántszándékkal sosem küldeném veszélybe a fiút.'_

Perselusnak rögtön eszébe jutott vagy két példa, amivel erre rácáfolhatott volna, de ezeket mentális pajzsa mögé rejtette, nehogy az igazgató is láthassa, mit gondol.

– Sajnálatos módon – szólalt meg emelt hangon Dumbledore –, bizonyos körülmények miatt Harryt már eleve kizártuk a versenyből. Lehetetlen, hogy ő is induljon.

A szobában egy légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett volna, minden szem az idős mágusra szegeződött.

– Már elnézést a nyíltságomért, de ki lenne megfelelőbb a Trimágus Tusán való részvételre, ha nem pont a Fiú, Aki Túlélte? – értetlenkedett Mr. Bumfolt. Harry összehúzta magát, amint a kijelentést követően ismét a pillantások kereszttüzébe került. – Barty, te betűről betűre ismered a szabálykódexet. Mik a kritériái annak, hogy valaki Trimágus Bajnok lehessen?

– Egy egész fejezet foglalkozik ezzel a kérdéssel – felelte Mr. Kupor. – De ha le akarnám egyszerűsíteni, nagyjából ez a lényeg: az illető varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak egészséges, iskoláskorú egyénnek kell lennie, és a Tűz Serlegének kell kiválasztania a nevét.

– Nos hát, ő varázsló, még iskolás, és maga a Serleg választotta őt bajnoknak – szajkózta Bumfolt, mintha igazolni akarná magát Dumbledore előtt. – Ugyan mi okunk lenne őt kizárni? – Még Madame Maxime és Karkarov is érdeklődve néztek az igazgatóra, holott korábban ők tiltakoztak leghangosabban, amiért a Roxfortnak két bajnoka is lehet.

Dumbledore mosolya azonban éppoly titokzatos volt, mint korábbi szavai. – Úgy vélem, az okot Harry szívesebben megtartaná magának. Így van, Harry?

– Így, uram! – helyeselt a fiú. Piton, ha egészen idáig kételkedett is abban, vajon Harry igazat mondott-e a serlegbe bedobott nevével kapcsolatban, most meggyőződhetett róla, hogy nyugodtan hihet neki; a megkönnyebbülés szinte hullámokban sugárzott róla az igazgató bejelentése után. Ez viszont felvetett egy másik kérdést. Ha nem Harry tette, akkor valaki más, és jelenleg Piton összes gyanúsítottja ebben a szobában tartózkodott.

– De hát, mi lehet az, ami… – kezdte volna Bumfolt, de Dumbledore szelíden beléfojtotta a szót.

– Sajnálom, de erről nem nyitok további vitát. Harry nem indulhat, és ez a végső döntés. Barty! – fordult megerősítésért az idáig csendben ácsorgó varázsló felé.

– A fiú a Roxfortba jár, és az iskola igazgatója úgy döntött, nem indulhat. A szabályok lehetővé teszik, hogy ezt minden különösebb indoklás nélkül megtehesse – jelentette be Mr. Kupor, majd Dumbledore felé fordulva folytatta. – Bár arra jómagam is kíváncsi lennék, mi akadályozza ennyire a versengésben azelőtt, hogy a próbák egyáltalán elkezdődtek volna. – A fiúra pillantott, Harry pedig zavartan fészkelődni kezdett tekintetének súlya alatt.

– Mivel úgy tűnik, mindent megbeszéltünk, te, Harry, nyugodtan visszatérhetsz a hálókörletedbe – fordult Albus is a fiú felé.

– Köszönöm, uram – mondta szinte hálálkodva Harry. Szó szerint kimenekült a teremből, s közben arra gondolt, annak is lehetnek előnyei, ha beteg az ember.

Piton egész addig árgus szemmel figyelte, míg be nem csukódott utána az ajtó. Azt hitte, sokkal lassabban fog romlani az állapota. Talán javítania kéne a reggeli bájital formuláján? Végül úgy döntött, holnap ő is ott lesz, amikor Poppy megvizsgálja a fiút. Még egy ilyen stresszes nap, és sokkal komolyabb következményekkel kell majd szembenéznie, mint egy kis légszomj.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron idióta, tökkelütött hólyag módjára viselkedett egész este, s Harry hiába bizonygatta, hogy semmi köze az átkozott serlegbe dobott névhez, barátja mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Mondhatott Harry bármit, Ron folyamatosan azt hajtogatta: „Miért nem mondod el, hogyan csináltad?".

Mikor másnap reggel kinyitotta a szemét, megállapította, semmivel sem érzi jobban magát, mint előző este. A feje ugyan már nem fájt, de mintha vattával tömték volna tele a koponyáját, ráadásul teste különböző pontjain fura bizsergéseket érzett.

Kezdte elhinni, hogy valami tényleg nem stimmel vele, és leghőbb vágya volt, hogy egyáltalán ne kelljen kikelnie az ágyból. Végül mégis kikecmergett valahogy a takarók alól, és magára kapkodva a ruháit, úgy döntött, lemegy reggelizni. Jobbnak látta, ha ad még egy esélyt Piton bájitalának, bár jelen pillanatban bármit lenyelt volna, amitől nem érzi magát ennyire… furán. Ettől függetlenül elhatározta, ha a trutyi nem segít, soha egyetlen kortyot sem nyel le belőle többé.

A klubhelyiségbe lépve azonnal kiszúrta Ront az egyik fotelben ülve. Nem számított rá, hogy itt találja; barátja a legritkább esetben kelt fel ilyen korán hétvégéken, ráadásul egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy hallotta őt kijönni a szobából. Harry a lépcső tetején megállt, és támaszként a korlátba kapaszkodott. Utált Ronnal vitatkozni, nem értette, miért kell barátjának ennyire makacsnak lennie.

– Ron – szólalt meg végül. Úgy érezte, muszáj tennie egy próbát. Mi a fenének legyenek haragban egy olyan verseny miatt, amin végül nem is vehet részt?

– Mit akarsz tőlem, Potter? – mordult rá Ron, felemelkedve a székből.

Harry elkomorodott. Jó! Ha ő így akarja, legyen kedve szerint. – Idiótán viselkedsz, Ron, és, és… – habogott megfelelő szavak után kutatva, végül így fejezte be –, teljesen irracionális, amit csinálsz. Már elmondtam neked…

– Ja, igen, ez vagyok én! – vágott vissza dühösen Ron. – Harry Potter idióta, irracionális barátja!

– Én nem így értettem, és ezt te is tudod! – csattant fel Harry. Pár lépcsővel lejjebb sétált, a fölszintig hátralévő távolság nagyjából felénél azonban megállt, mert a világ hirtelen megfordult körülötte.

– Tényleg? Akkor mégis hogy értetted, mi? – Ron már a mondat közepén hátat fordított, hogy angolosan távozzon a portrélyukon keresztül. – Felejtsd el! Egyáltalán nem érdekel!

– Ron… – Harry szeretett volna utánakiáltani, de ekkor, mintha a színeket kiszippantották volna a világból, minden elszürkült körülötte. A korlát, amibe kapaszkodott kicsúszott a kezéből, ő pedig hiába kapkodott utána; szeme előtt vakító fény villant, és többé nem tudott magáról.

– Tudod mit, Harry? Miért nem teszel egy szívességet, és… – Ron épp megfordult, hogy valami nagyon csúnyát vágjon barátja fejéhez, de minden mondandójáról megfeledkezett, ahogy a fekete hajú fiú teste a szeme láttára szinte ívbe hajlott, majd a lépcsőknek csapódva lehanyatlott.

– HARRY! – A lányok körlete előtt álló Hermione sikolya, és saját kiáltása összevegyült, szinte egyszerre ugrottak barátjuk mellé. A fiú teste megfeszült, végtagjai meg-megrándultak, szeme fennakadt, állkapcsát pedig úgy összeszorította, szinte hallani vélték fogai csikorgását. Néhány ijesztő pillanatig így maradt, aztán elernyedt, mint egy rongybaba. Hermione sietve ölébe fektette a fejét, közben gyorsan ellenőrizte a pulzusát.

– Azonnal hívd ide Madam Pomfreyt! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– Ő… ő… ugye nem… – dadogta Ron, rémült szemeket meresztve.

– Eszméletlen – jelentette ki Hermione. – Most menj Madam Pomfreyért!

Ronnak nem kellett többször mondani; felpattant, és mint a villám, kivágódott a portrélyukon. A többi diák az éktelen lármára felébredve, a lépcső tetejéről figyelte az eseményeket, mielőtt Percy és a többi prefektus vissza nem terelte őket a szobáikba. Egyikük elszaladt, hogy McGalagonyt is értesítse.

Hermione nem mozdult barátja mellől, lágyan simogatta a haját, és figyelte, ahogy néha-néha megrándul a teste. Ettől eltekintve azonban teljesen mozdulatlan maradt. McGalagony alig néhány másodperccel Madam Pomfrey előtt érkezett.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte a javasasszony, miközben letérdelt a fiú mellé, hogy ellenőrizze az életjeleit. Mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a prefektusok semmiről sem tudnak, gyorsan a két negyedéves felé fordult a pillantása.

– Veszekedtünk… – kezdte habozva Ron, de rögtön elnémult, amikor a gyógyító ijedten levegő után kapott.

– Olyan volt, mint valami roham – tette hozzá segítőkészen Hermione.

Poppy felsóhajtott. – Nem lenne szerencsés őt ilyen állapotban a kandallón keresztül szállítani – mondta. – Minerva, megtennéd, hogy segítesz nekem?

– Természetesen – bólintott a kérdezett, és lebegtető bűbájt szórva a fiú ernyedt testére, óvatosan megindult vele a kijárat felé. Madam Pomfrey szaladt volna, hogy kinyissa nekik az ajtót, de Hermione gyorsan a karjára tette a kezét.

– Asszonyom – suttogta, és intett a javasasszonynak, hogy hajoljon közelebb. – A bájital, amit Harry minden reggel megkap… egyszer sem vette be.

Madam Pomfrey szorosan összezárt ajakkal, mereven felegyenesedett. – Értem – mondta. – Köszönöm, Miss Granger. – Sarkon fordult, hogy a páciense után nézzen, de közben azt motyogta az orra alatt. – Merlin mentsen meg ettől a sok meggondolatlan kölyöktől.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az ember azt hinné, ahányszor Ron Weasley és Hermione Granger látták már kórházi ágyban fekve barátjukat, rég hozzászokhattak volna a látványhoz. Egy kicsit talán így is volt, ez alkalommal mégis sugárzott róluk az aggodalom. Soha azelőtt nem tűnt még Harry Potter ilyen betegesen sápadtnak, s pláne nem ennyire sebezhetőnek.

– Asszonyom. – Hermione csendesen a barátjuk körül szorgoskodó gyógyítónő felé fordult. – Mi baj van vele?

Madam Pomfrey kissé tanácstalanul ráncolta a homlokát. Nem tudta, mennyit mondhat el, s miről kellene hallgatnia, egy háta mögül érkező hang azonban megmentette a dilemmától.

– Potter beteg – közölte Piton a két jó baráttal, akik ijedten összerezzentek váratlan megjelenése láttán. – Hogy elmondja-e nektek a részleteket vagy sem, azt már őrá bízom. – Átnyújtott Madam Pomfreynak egy üvegcsét, melynek tartalmát a javasasszony Harry szervezetébe varázsolta. Hermione azonnal felismerte a fura színű folyadékot.

– Rendbe fog jönni? – kérdezte Ron, riadt tekintetét barátjára függesztve.

– Ha most az egyszer hajlandó lesz azt tenni, amit mondanak neki, nem látok rá okot, miért ne lehetne újra szokásos, idegesítő önmaga pár napon belül – jelentette ki Piton flegmán, s csak magában tette hozzá: „egyelőre".

A javasasszony sejtette, mi járhat kollégája fejében, mert megértően, vagy sokkal inkább elfogadóan bólintott, majd szigorú hangon megszólalt. – Hasznos lenne, ha nem kelnének szárnyra mindenféle ostoba pletykák Mr. Potter állapotával kapcsolatban. Legjobb lesz, ha maguk ketten most elmennek ebédelni; a korábbi események miatt nyilván kihagyták a reggelit. – Ron már épp tiltakozásra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor akkorát kordult a gyomra, hogy a terem falai visszhangot vertek bele. Mit tehettek mást: csalódottan (és Ron esetében erősen piruló arccal) kimasíroztak a helyiségből.

– Én bezzeg nem tudom őket ilyen hatékonyan engedelmességre bírni bájitaltan órán – jegyezte meg Piton némi éllel.

– Nyugi, Perselus. Szegények csak aggódnak a barátjukért.

– És jó okuk van rá.

Poppy finoman a férfi vállára tette a kezét. – Van még időd megoldást találni.

– Van, csak azt nem tudom, mennyi! – Piton frusztráltan felsóhajtott, majd intett, hogy menjenek kicsit távolabb az ágytól, mielőtt folytatják a beszélgetést.

– Úgy gondolod, a napi bájitallal nem nyersz elég időt egy ellenszer kifejlesztéséhez?

– Ez egy rendkívül ritka mérgezési eset, mely szinte kizárólag baleset következtében történt meg eddig. Sem a hozzávalók felcserélése, sem az üst felrobbanása nem okozott volna gondot, ha Potter csak az egyik hibát követi el. A kettő kombinációja viszont egy potenciálisan halálos mérget eredményezett. Ha csak eggyel több hozzávalót beledob abba az üstbe… a lélekmadár tollak kiegyensúlyozták volna a randalór-szarv túladagolásának hatását, és a fiúnak most kutya baja sem lenne.

– Mi van a másik bájitallal? – kérdezte Poppy. – Nem használhatod kiindulópontként egy ellenanyag kifejlesztéséhez?

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Az nem működne. Ez a bájital a méreg hatásait csökkenti, nem magát a mérget támadja meg. Ha már itt tartunk, további változtatásokat eszközöltem rajta, hogy a rohamokra való hajlamát egyensúlyozzam vele.

– Én azt hittem, ez is a mérgezés velejárója – pillantott fel riadtan Madam Pomfrey.

– A korábbi esetek dokumentációit átvizsgálva megállapítottam, hogy a méreg szinte minden páciensre különbözőképpen hat. De nem… rohamokról egyik áldozatnál sem számoltak be.

– Ez a szerencsétlen gyermek. Semmit nem úgy csinál, mint mások.

– Naná, úgy túl egyszerű lenne az élet – értett egyet Piton színtelen hangon. – Potter látszólag elhatározta, hogy minden adandó alkalommal megkísérli megöletni magát; még ha a próbálkozásai nem is mindig szándékosak.

Poppy tűnődve, s egyszersmind lenyűgözve vizslatta a férfi arcát. – Ha nem ismerném az előzményeket, még azt hihetném, törődsz ezzel a fiúval.

– Akkor minden bizonnyal tévedsz – mordult rá Piton.

– Hát persze, nyilván így van, Perselus – mondta a javasasszony minden meggyőződés nélkül, pillantása pedig a még mindig eszméletlen fiú felé fordult. – Azt hiszem, kénytelen leszek egy darabig itt tartani.

Piton kelletlenül fújt egyet. – Arra nem lesz szükség, Poppy.

– Oh? – A nő érdeklődve félrebiccentette a fejét.

– Nem. Van egy jobb… – Piton itt olyan fintort vágott, mintha legszívesebben megfojtaná magát saját szavaiért –, ötletem. Előbb persze meg kell beszélnem az igazgatóval. Később még visszajövök. – Ezzel lobogó köpenyben kifeketéllett az ajtón. Poppy csak akkor engedett meg magának egy apró, ám egyre szélesedő mosolyt, amikor biztonságos távolban tudta a férfit. Lehet, hogy nem kedveli Harryt, de hogy törődik vele, azt kár letagadnia – még akkor is, ha csak egy rég elvesztett, kedves barátjáért teszi.


	4. 4 fejezet

Negyedik fejezet

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, eltartott egy darabig a körülötte lebegő homályos foltokból azonosítani a gyengélkedőt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy került ide. Hiába erőltette az agyát, csak annyit tudott felidézni, hogy Ronnal hatalmas patáliát csaptak a klubhelyiségben, de utána csak a nagy semmi… teljes lámpaoltás.

– Harry? – Valaki őt szólongatja? Lassan, nagyon lassan a hang irányába fordult, s két fej homályos sziluettje úszott a látóterébe. Először nem értette, miért nem tud rájuk fókuszálni, aztán…

– A szemüvegem – hörögte fájó, kiszáradt torokkal. A Hermione alakú folt kezébe adta a kért tárgyat, ő pedig ügyetlenül az orrára csúsztatta. Minden tagját ólomsúlyúnak érezte, mintha túl sokáig feküdt volna egy helyben.

– Hogy érzed magad, Harry? – Ez már Ron hangja volt, aki a lányhoz hasonlóan aggodalmas, riadt pillantással méregette, s a fiú nem értette, miért látszanak mind ennyire nyugtalannak. Ja, persze, a gyengélkedő miatt!

– Fáradtan. És szomjas vagyok – recsegte rekedt, gyenge hangon.

– Előkerítem Madam Pomfreyt – pattant fel Ron, és a javasasszony szobája felé indult.

_Hozz magaddal egy pohár vizet is _– gondolta Harry, a távolodó alak után nézve, miközben tudatában volt Hermione kutató pillantásának. A lány úgy bámulta, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, előbb leszidja-e, vagy inkább a hogylétéről érdeklődjön. – Mi történt? – kérdezte végül habozva Harry.

– Rohamod volt.

_Hát ez csodás!_

– Elmondtam Madam Pomfreynak, hogy egész héten nem vetted be a bájitalodat – tette hozzá Hermione.

– Hoppá – tört ki a fiú, miközben befelé felnyögött. _Ez így nem lesz jó. _Hermione összehúzott szemöldökkel, gyanakvóan bámult rá, de Harry nem értette, mi baja, ezért úgy döntött, nem is agyal rajta fölöslegesen.

– Áh, nagyszerű! – kiáltott fel Madam Pomfrey, aki pillanatokon belül az ágy mellett termett. Ron tétován téblábolt mögötte. – Már sokkal jobban néz ki, Mr. Potter. Hogy érzi magát?

_Mintha erre már válaszoltam volna egyszer. _ – Fáradtan – kezdte, de a javasasszony a szavába vágott.

– És szomjas is vagy – mondta mosolyogva.

_Minek kérdez, ha már úgyis tudja a választ?_

A gyógyítónő elrendezte az ágyat, hogy Harry kényelmesen felülhessen, majd kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet.

– Asszonyom. – Hermione aggodalmas pillantása a javasasszonyra fordult. – Harry egy kicsit… furán viselkedik.

– Az a fájdalomcsillapító hatása, amit korábban adtam neki – magyarázta Madam Pomfrey. – Elég szépen beverte a fejét, amikor elesett, csoda, hogy nem tört be a koponyája. Most, hogy felébredt, a szer hatása is hamar el fog elmúlni.

– Akkor ezért nem fáj a fejem – motyogta Harry két korty között.

Poppy homlokát ráncolva fixírozta az arcát. Miért bámul ma így rá mindenki? – Korábban is fájt a feje, Mr. Potter?

Harry tétovázott kicsit, mielőtt megszólalt. – Hát, nagyjából.

– Nagyjából?

– Egy egész kicsit.

Poppy hitetlenkedve felsóhajtott. – Mit mondtam magának múlt héten, Mr. Potter?

Jaj, ne! Azonnal ide kellett volna jönnie, ha fáj valamije. Harry úgy döntött, kedvenc szava mostantól az lesz, hogy: – Hoppá.

– Gondolom, a héten minden reggel ezzel indított, Mr. Potter – húzta el a száját a javasasszony.

– Valahogy úgy… asszonyom. – Harry lassan kezdett magához térni az ébredés utáni félkába állapotból, és úgy döntött, talán ki kéne bővítenie szókincsét olyan csodásan kifejező szavakkal, mint „ó a francba" és társai. Ekkor döbbent rá arra is, hogy Hermione tulajdonképpen beárulta őt Madam Pomfreynál, mire megkésett, ámde annál helytelenítőbb fintort eresztett meg a lány felé.

– Ebből elég, Mr. Potter – ciccegett feddőn a javasasszony. – Engedetlenségére akkor is fény derítettem volna, ha Granger kisasszony nem törődik a barátjával annyira, hogy magától elmondja nekem, amit maga rejtegetni próbált. – Harry meredten bámulta ölében fekvő kezeit, de nem szólt.

– Harry. – Ron szinte könyörgött, s zavarában egyik lábáról a másikra állt.

– Azt hiszem, mára elég volt ennyi – szólt közbe Madam Pomfrey. – Mr. Potterre még egy alapos kivizsgálás vár, vacsora után pedig pihenni fog. Ha további megbeszélnivalójuk lenne, annak várnia kell holnapig.

– De hát egész nap aludt! – tiltakozott Ron, s Harry is hevesen ellenkezni kezdett. Hermione nem szólt, de látszott rajta, hogy ő sem valami boldog. A javasasszony egyenként megajándékozta őket egy megrovó pillantással, mire a két jó barát gyorsan búcsút vett Harrytől. Megígérték, hogy reggel első dolguk lesz meglátogatni. A fiú kedvetlenül nézte távozásukat, majd Madam Pomfrey felé fordult.

Rá kellett jönnie, hogy amikor a gyógyítónő „alapos" kivizsgálást emlegetett, egyáltalán nem túlozta el a dolgot. Nem értette, hogy az egyensúlyérzékének és rugalmasságának mi köze ahhoz, hogyan érzi magát, így a végére abszolút nevetségesnek érezte magát. Ehhez még a szégyen is hozzátársult, mikor Piton elősompolygott valami homályos sarokból, szokása szerint talpig feketében, Harry pedig azon tűnődött, hogy nem vette eddig észre ezt a sötét alakot, a lágy fényben úszó gyengélkedőben.

Madam Pomfreyt azonban látszólag egyáltalán nem lepte meg a férfi jelenléte, mert azonnal annak kezébe nyomta a jegyzeteit. Harry kénytelen volt duzzogva tudomásul venni a dolgot, bár nem értette, mi köze van Pitonnak az ő egészségéhez.

– Feladtad már a próbálkozást, vagy szeretnéd továbbra is megjátszani, hogy nincs semmi bajod? – kérdezte végül utálatos hangon a férfi, miután visszaadta Madam Pomfreynak a papírjait.

– Uram? – vakkantotta dühösen Harry, csak, hogy mondjon valamit.

– Nyilván meg tudod magyarázni, miért nem vetted be egyszer sem a bájitalodat ezen a héten. Mivel az igazgató, és a tanáraid nagy része azzal hiteget, van benned némi értelem, csak arra tudok gondolni, nem hittél nekem. Pedig drága perceket vesztegettem el az időmből azzal, hogy elmondjam neked: haldokolsz. Ha minél hamarabb szeretnél eltávozni az élők sorából, nekem úgy is jó, de ezt, kérlek, közöld velem is. Számtalan egyéb fontos feladat várna még rám, nem szükséges feleslegesen vesződnöm egy ilyen hálátlan, ostoba kölyökkel, mint te.

– Perselus! – szólt közbe feddőn Madam Pomfrey.

– Csak az igazat mondom – vont vállat a férfi, majd ismét Harryhez fordult. – Mindkettőnk legnagyobb sajnálatára, az igazgató sosem bocsátaná meg, ha nem tennék meg minden tőlem telhetőt a drágalátos Aranyifjú megmentése érdekében. Ne ringasd magad illúziókba, Potter. Meg fogod inni minden egyes cseppjét az összes bájitalnak, amit főzök neked, még ha erőszakkal kell is ledöntenem a torkodon.

Harry döbbenten bámult a férfira. Piton sosem volt az a fajta, aki visszafogja magát, ha mások leoltásáról van szó, mostani kifakadása viszont új fényben láttatta a fiúval jelenlegi helyzetét. Nyugtalanította, de egyben le is nyűgözte a másik kendőzetlen őszintesége.

Piton kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy a fiú csak ül, és bámul rá tátott szájjal, mint borjú az új kapura, így gyorsan visszafordult kollégája felé. – Potternek ma még itt kell maradnia, Poppy, bár gondolom, egyébként sem engednéd ki innen jó darabig. Csak holnap késő délutánra lesznek meg a szükséges előkészületek.

– Értem – bólintott a nő. – Egyáltalán nem gond. – Piton is biccentett, aztán sarkon fordult, és indulni készült.

– Előkészületek? – kérdezte Harry. – Mire?

A férfi kivárt, majd selymes hangon bejelentette. – Az új szobádat készítjük elő, mi mást?

– Milyen új szoba?

– Mivel megbízhatatlannak bizonyultál még a legegyszerűbb utasítások betartására is, úgy döntöttünk, szigorúbb felügyeletre van szükséged. Többé nem fordulhat elő, hogy nem veszed be a bájitalodat. Így aztán – folytatta, s közben kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy szeme sarkából jól láthassa a fiú reakcióját, s hogy Potter is láthassa az ő arcára kiülő diadalmas kis vigyort –, mostantól velem fogsz lakni.

A Potter képén megjelenő tömény iszonyat láttán Piton úgy döntött, már csak ezért majdnem megérte elvállalni a bébiszitterkedést a fiú fölött.

Majdnem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Te vagy a legbalszerencsésebb ember, akit csak ismerek – jelentette ki elképedve Ron.

Harry felnyögött. – Inkább ne is emlékeztess rá!

– De miért döntött úgy Dumbledore professzor, hogy Piton gondjaira bíz téged? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Hermione. – Ennyire súlyos a betegséged?

– Ugyan, dehogy! – csattant fel dühösen Harry. – Csak túlreagálják. Piton meg a saját szemével akarja látni, hogy mindig beveszem azt az undorító trutymót, amit készít. – Utálta az egészet. Előző este vacsora után úgy feküdt le, hogy biztos volt benne, reggelig csak a plafont fogja bámulni, ehelyett kora délelőttig aludt, mint akit leütöttek. Ekkor megjelent Piton az undorító bájitalával, Harry pedig azóta duzzogott, mióta leerőltette a torkán a gyógyszernek nevezett váladékot.

– Harry – kezdte békítően a lány –, nem mondhatod, hogy semmiség az egész. Egy hétig nem ittad meg azt a löttyöt, és a végén rohamot kaptál. Bármi legyen is a bajod, még a Trimágus Tusából is kizártak miatta. Ahhoz a bájitalhoz van köze, amit egyedül próbáltál készíteni, ugye? Csak nem…

– Semmi közöd hozzá – mordult fel Harry. – Fejezd be a kíváncsiskodást, vagy hagyj békén, mert nem fogok beszélni erről, az biztos.

– Héj, nyugi, pajtás – csitította Ron. –'Mione csak aggódik érted, ez minden.

– Tényleg? – fakadt ki mérgesen Harry. – Szerintem meg nem bírja elviselni a gondolatot, hogy van valami, amit nem ő tud a legjobban. Tudjátok, mit? Nem is fogok elmondani nektek semmit! Nem akarom. Már így is vannak elegen, akik erőszakkal beleavatkoznak az életembe, nincs rá szükségem, hogy az úgynevezett barátaim is ugyanezt csinálják!

– Harry! – nézett rá döbbenten Hermione.

– Fogd be! – üvöltötte Harry. – Fogd be, és hagyj engem békén! Mindketten, tűnjetek innen, nem akarok beszélni egyikőtökkel sem. KIFELÉ INNEN! – Felkapott minden keze ügyébe eső tárgyat, és sértődötten kihátráló barátai után hajigálta őket.

Ron és Hermione már épp távozni készültek, amikor Madam Pomfrey megállította, és magához intette őket. – Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley. – Habozva megálltak, Hermione pedig gyorsan elmaszatolta az arcán a szeméből potyogó könnyeket.

– Igen, asszonyom?

– Tudom, hogy Mr. Potter az előbbi szavaival nagyon megbánthatta magukat – kezdte a javasasszony. – Mégis, szeretném, ha tudnák, igazából nem magukra dühös, hanem a szituációra, s nehezen tudja feldolgozni, ami történik vele. Sok mindennel kell szembenéznie, azt hiszem, legbelül retteg attól, ami rá vár, s ezért tört ki ilyen hevesen. Remélem, nem fordulnak el tőle emiatt. Most van magukra a legnagyobb szüksége, még ha jelenleg nem is áll készen arra, hogy elmondja, pontosan mi a baja.

– Ez őrület – jegyezte meg Ron, mire Madam Pomfrey szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Az élet sokszor ilyen.

– Nagyon aggódom miatta – suttogta Hermione.

– Ezt ő is tudja valahol legbelül, higgyen nekem.

– Nagy a baj igaz? Nagyobb, mint eddig bármelyik, amibe keverte magát.

Poppy alaposan megnézte magának a lányt, látta a barna szemekben csillogó aggodalmat, és tudta, nem hazudhat neki… egyiküknek sem.

– Attól tartok, igen – mondta végül.

– Segíthetünk valahogy – kérdezte Ron.

– Jelenleg csak annyit tehetnek, hogy mellette állnak, hiába tűnik majd úgy, hogy ő nem akarja.

Hermione megértően bólogatott. – Ebédkor újra visszajövünk. – Ron bizonytalan pillantást vetett rá, de végül rábólintott.

– Szerintem Mr. Potter is örülni fog, ha jönnek – mosolyodott el Madam Pomfrey. Miután a két griffendéles elhagyta a helyiséget, a javasasszony egyetlen pácienséhez lépett, aki továbbra is morcosan ült a helyén, és mereven bámult maga elé. – Próbáljon megnyugodni, Mr. Potter. Nem tenne jót egy újabb hasonló epizód.

– Ez nem hiszti volt! – mordult fel Harry, s hátradőlve dühösen keresztbe tette két karját maga előtt.

– Én a rohamokról beszéltem – jegyezte meg szárazon a nő. – Bár szó, ami szó, a gyerekes ordibálás sem hiányzik.

– Azt hittem, az a _lötty_ épp arra van, hogy ne történhessen ilyesmi!

– A bájital nagyon is segít, de ez még jelenti azt, hogy minden apróságon így fel kell húznia magát.

Harry elhúzta a száját, de továbbra is mereven bámult ki az egyik ablakon.

– Nem érzed rosszul magad? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey, mire Harry némán megrázta a fejét. – Semmi fájdalom? Fejfájás? – Újabb fejrázás. – Semmi szokatlan? Ez biztos?

– Igen, asszonyom – felelte egészen halkan Harry. – Jól vagyok.

Poppy lágyan a vállára tette egyik kezét, de a fiú lerázta magáról.

– Hát legyen, Mr. Potter. Most magára hagyom egy kicsit.

– Köszönöm. – Mikor a boszorkány léptei elhaltak a távolban, Harry elfordította pillantását az ablakról, és ölében fekvő kezeit kezdte bámulni. Mindkét szeméből kigördült egy-egy könnycsepp. Ez nem igazságos. Csak néhány szép emléket szeretett volna a szüleiről. Miért történik mindez?

Madam Pomfrey némán állt irodája ajtajában, és észrevétlenül figyelte a távolból páciensét. _Ez nem igazságos…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Elárulnád, mit keresel, Hermione? – érdeklődött Ron, mert a lány alig látszott ki a kezében cipelt könyvtorony mögül.

– Próbálom kitalálni, mi baja lehet Harrynek.

– Nem kéne inkább megvárnunk, míg magától mondja el? – kérdezte a fiú, mert élénken élt még benne a korábbi félresikerült látogatás emléke.

– Mért, szerinted magától el fogja mondani? – tette fel a költői kérdést a lány. – Csak szeretném megérteni, min megy keresztül.

– Ha rájön, hogy mit teszünk, megint kiakad.

– Harry nem fog tudni semmiről – vetett Hermione jelentőségteljes pillantást a fiúra. – Mert tudom, hogy _én _biztosan nem árulom el neki.

Ron megadóan felemelte mindkét kezét, és helyet foglalt a lány melletti széken. – Szerinted mi lehet a baj? – kérdezte, szemügyre véve a számos bájitaltan könyv egyikét, ami Hermione előtt hevert.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos. – Hermione összevont szemöldökkel tette félre az egyik kötetet, hogy aztán rögtön újat vegyen a kezébe. – Szerintem a betegségének közvetlen köze lehet ahhoz a múltkori bájital balesethez.

– Ennek van értelme. Akkor kezdődött minden. Gondolod, hogy megmérgezte magát?

– Bármi történt is, most speciálisan neki készített bájitalokat kell szednie.

– Ezt meg honnan veszed? – csodálkozott Ron.

– Még sosem láttam, hogy egy szimpla fájdalomcsillapítótól valaki ennyire kába legyen.

– Aha. Szóval megváltoztatták a hozzávalókat, és ezért reagált rájuk másképpen.

Hermione elismerő pillantást vetett rá. – És én még azt hittem, nem szoktál odafigyelni órán.

– Újra kellett írnom az egész dolgozatot – emlékeztette Ron fintorogva, mire Hermione csak a szemét forgatta. A fiú maga elé húzott egy vaskos lexikont, és kinyitotta a tartalomjegyzéknél. – Héj, 'Mione.

– Hm? – kérdezte a lány szórakozottan.

Ron zavartan fészkelődött a széken, végül mégis kibökte. – Biztos, hogy tudni akarod?

A lány felpillantott. – Nem – felelte. – De muszáj tudnom, Ron. Ha veled, vagy Harryvel bármi baj van, arról tudni akarok, még akkor is, ha ez a tudás fájdalmas, és nehéz. Én csak… – Kelletlenül abbahagyta, egyszerűen képtelen volt befejezni. Mivel elég ritkán fordult elő vele, hogy cserbenhagyták a szavak, kínosan elmosolyodott, és visszatért az előtte lévő kötet tanulmányozásához.

Ron bólintott. Pontosan tudta, hogy a lány mit érez.


	5. 5 fejezet

Ötödik fejezet

Harry még soha életében nem vonakodott ennyire, ha mennie kellett valahova. Zavartan állt, testsúlyát hol erre, hol amarra a lábára helyezve, s közben úgy bámulta a padlót, mintha valami különlegeset fedezett volna fel rajta.

– Ne csak ácsorogj ott, Potter! – Piton hangja rángatta ki sötét gondolataiból. Erőt vett magán, és a bájitaltan professzor mellett elhaladva a szobába lépett. Képzelete már korábban élénk képet festett elé, s a tanár lakrészét sötét, félhomályos, pinceszerű helyiségnek képzelte el, ahol minden sarokban pókhálók virítanak, a végtelenül terpeszkedő polcokon meg mindenféle undok dolgokkal teli fiolák sorakoznak.

A szoba, ahová belépett, ezzel szemben világos, és igen takaros helyiség volt, s az egyetlen dolog, amit Harry a valóságnak megfelelően képzelt el, a falak mentén sorakozó polcok száma volt. A padlótól egészen a plafonig emelkedő bútoroknak minden négyzetcentiméterét megtöltötték – nem a hozzávalós üvegcsék –, hanem a könyvek százai. A bejárattal szemben falba süllyesztett kandalló terpeszkedett, párkányán két bekeretezett fényképpel. A kanapé, és a mellette elhelyezett két fotel – mindegyik sötétkék – még így a távolból is kényelmesnek látszottak. A dohányzóasztalon egy kis kupac újság hevert, bizonyára bájital magazinok legújabb számai.

– Na, Potter, nem az a pokolbéli barlang, amit elképzeltél? – kérdezte Piton, miközben aprócska mosoly játszadozott az ajkán.

– Nem, uram – rázta meg a fejét Harry.

– Még sosem láttam gyereket, aki ennyire szereti tátani a száját – motyogta csak úgy magának a férfi, de ügyelt rá, hogy újdonsült védence is meghallja, amit mond.

Harry bölcsen úgy döntött, jobban teszi, ha csendben marad.

– Ez itt a konyha, bár nem használom túl sűrűn – intett Piton a bejárattól rögtön balra nyíló helyiség felé, melynek ajtaja tárva nyitva állt, így Harry egy pillanatra láthatta a konyhapultot, meg egy asztalt és néhány széket. A férfi ezután a jobb sarokban megbújó csukott ajtó felé mutatott. – Az ott a privát laboratóriumom, ami – s ezt már most szeretném világosan leszögezni –, számodra tiltott terület.

– Értem, uram – bólintott Harry, és követte a másikat, amikor az a közvetlen a kandalló melletti szobához vezette. – A dolgozószobámba csak akkor léphetsz be, amikor én is ott vagyok.

A helyiség végéből szűk folyosó nyílt, három szobával; kettő a bal oldali falnál, egy pedig a túloldalon a másik kettő között. Az első ajtó, mint kiderült, a mosdót rejtette, a második pedig Piton szobája volt. Pár lépéssel elérték a folyosó végében lévő utolsó bejáratot, amit a bájitaltan tanár szélesre tárt Harry előtt.

– Ez lesz a te szobád.

A helyiség nem volt tágas, körülbelül akkora lehetett, mint Dudley második hálószobája, csak épp a törött, és magára hagyott kacatok nélkül. Az ajtóval szembeni sarokban íróasztal állt, a bejárat mellett közvetlenül pedig egy csaknem üres könyvespolc. Az ágy a bal oldali falnál foglalt helyet, fejénél éjjeliszekrény, a takaró és a párna pedig kellemes vöröses és arany színben pompázott. A maradék szabad helyet az ágy lábánál álló szekrény foglalta el, a képet pedig a lágy, krémszínű szőnyeg tette teljessé.

Ami azonban leginkább felkeltette Harry érdeklődését, az ágy, és az asztal közötti falterület volt, jobban mondva az ablak, melyet úgy bűvöltek meg, hogy a kviddics stadionra lehessen látni belőle.

– Az igazgató úr ötlete volt – jegyezte meg Piton, s szeme sem rebbent, mikor kimondta a féligazságot. A látványt valóban Dumbledore találta ki, de ő maga volt, aki az ablak ötletét egyáltalán felvetette. Persze esze ágában sem volt ezt Potternek is elárulni. – A kviddics ugyan elmarad ebben az évben, így sajnos nem lesz túl sok látnivaló.

Harry az ablakkeretnek dőlve megállapította, tényleg olyan, mintha egyenesen ráláthatna a lelátókra. Még egyszer körbenézett a szobában, s tekintete végül Pitonon állapodott meg.

– Sajnálom, uram.

– Elárulnád, miért kérsz bocsánatot, Potter? – álmélkodott a férfi. – A szoba talán nem felel meg az elvárásaidnak?

– Dehogyisnem! – rémüldözött Harry. – Még sosem laktam ennél jobb szobában, csak hát… nyilván másra használta eddig, és most elfoglalom…

_Még sosem lakott ennél jobb szobában? _– Nem volt itt más, csak régi dobozok, Potter – nyugtatta meg a fiút. – Nagy része kiszeparált bájital hozzávaló, és eszközök a főzéshez, amiket az elődeim hagytak itt. Most legalább volt rá okom, hogy megszabaduljak az egész kacattól. – Fogalma sem volt, miért érezte szükségét a fiú megnyugtatásának, de mivel utólag aligha vonhatta vissza, úgy döntött, ideje távoznia. – Magadra hagylak, hogy kipakolhass. Ha bármi hiányzik, Mr. Weasley-t hibáztasd, vele csomagoltattunk el mindent.

– Köszönöm, uram.

A fiú olyan halkan ejtette ki a szavakat, hogy az éppen távozó Piton alig hallotta. Egy pillanatra különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, de mivel nem tudott napirendre térni fölötte, elhessegette, és a laborba indult. Rengeteg tennivaló várt még rá.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Egy pillanatig Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hol van. Ijedten felült, kitapogatta a mellette lévő asztalkán heverő szemüvegét, és ügyetlenül az orrára biggyesztette. Mikor nagy nehezen megtalálta a pálcáját is, halk _Lumost_ motyogott, s rémülten megrezzent, mikor a pálcája hegyén égő fény pár másodperc múlva az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpára ugrott. Lágy, meleg fény öntötte el a szobát, Harrynek pedig végre beugrott, hogy Piton körletében van.

Kétszer megkocogtatta pálcájával a lámpát, hogy felerősítse a fényt, majd a takarót félredobva kimászott az ágyból. Az ablakhoz lépett, és félrehúzta a nehéz függönyt. A magas póznák sötétségbe burkolóztak, csak a hold halovány sugarai vetettek némi fényt a területre. Harry először eltűnődött, mennyi lehet az idő, de végül úgy döntött, úgysem számít.

Nyomasztónak találta a csendet, ezért óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, és a nappaliba sétált. Még pislákolt odabenn a tűz – ennek nagyon megörült, a háza klubhelyiségében is gyakran keresett éjszakára menedéket a kandalló előtt, mikor nem tudott elaludni. A szén pattogása mindig megnyugtatta, olyannyira, hogy néha még vissza is aludt, s csak társai reggeli mozgolódása ébresztette fel újra.

Lassan leereszkedett a padlóra a dohányzóasztal, és a kandalló között, s fejét oldalra fordítva a pislákoló lángokba bámult. Az élete kész katasztrófa az igaz, egy jó mégis van benne: nem kell Dursleyéknél senyvednie.

Eközben Piton gyanakodva tette le maga mellé a bájital keverő rudat, és kritikusan megszemlélte az éppen elkészült fejfájás-csillapító főzet színét. Kicsit sötétebb lett, mint általában, de tudta, hogy ez a Potter biztonsága érdekében eszközölt változtatásoknak köszönhető.

A labor egyik sötét sarkában felállított asztal felé fordult a pillantása, melyet általában a hosszú-távú projekteknek, és azoknak a bájitaloknak tartott fenn, melyeket csak napok alatt lehetett elkészíteni. Helyette most könyvkupacok, s félig, vagy egészen teleírt pergamenek borították a kis munkaterületet. Már a hétvégén szerette volna elkezdeni a Potter-méreg (ahogy magában elnevezte) elleni szérum kifejlesztésének első kísérletét, de annyi minden történt, hogy kénytelen volt elhalasztani. Először Potter rohama, meg a szoba előkészítése vette el az idejét, aztán meg az idegeskedés, hogy mostantól neki kell majd odafigyelnie a kölyökre. Elhatározta, hogy másnap, órák után mindenképpen nekiáll a feladatnak.

Megnyugodva, hogy minden szükséges bájitalból sikerült elegendőt gyártania, méghozzá biztonságos Potter-verzióban, félretette a főzetet hűlni, és a nappali felé vette az irányt. Elég későre járt ugyan, mégis szeretett volna lefekvés előtt olvasni egy kicsit, ezért a Hop-poros cserép melletti könyvespolchoz lépett, s kiválasztott magának egy könyvet. A dolgozószobája ajtaja felé fordulva meglepetten állapította meg, hogy egy pár láb kandikál ki a kanapé sarka mögül.

Potter a kihunyófélben lévő tűz előtt feküdt, felhúzott térddel, mezítláb, s mélyen elgondolkodva bámult a parázs közé.

– Potter, te meg mit csinálsz itt?

A fiú ijedten összerezzent, s fejét felkapva, nagy szemeket meresztve a professzorra nézett. Aztán nagyon lassan felült, majd talpra küszködte magát, Piton pedig kérdőn felemelt szemöldökkel várta a válaszát.

– Sajnálom, uram – motyogta végül.

– Miért nem alszol? – kérdezősködött tovább Piton. – Talán rosszul érzed magad?

– Nem, uram, csak felébredtem.

A férfi megeresztett egy türelmetlen sóhajt. – Semmi kedvem az éjszaka közepén játszadozni veled, Potter. _Miért _ébredtél föl? És aztán miért nem aludtál vissza?

– Álmodtam valamit.

– Rémálom, ha jól sejtem. S miről szólt?

– Semmiről.

– _Potter!_

– A rokonaimról, uram.

– A rokonaidról? – ismételte hitetlenkedve Piton. – Nehogy azt mondd, beképzelted magadnak, hogy a betegséged miatt kitagadtak, vagy efféle ostobaságot, s aztán emiatt álmodtál rosszat.

Harry összerezzent, tekintetét megint a parázsra függesztette. – Nem, uram. Semmi ilyesmi.

– Hát akkor? Miről szólt az az álom? – faggatózott Piton. Hirtelen nagyon kíváncsi lett a fiú válaszára.

– Semmiről. Nem szeretnék beszélni róla – mondta alig hallhatóan, de Piton éles füle így is kiszúrta, hogy „róla" helyett inkább azt mondta: „róluk". Úgy döntött, ideje taktikát változtatni.

– Hát jó. Van egy másik kérdésem, választhatsz, melyikre szeretnél válaszolni.

– Rendben.

– Korábban, mit értettél azon, hogy „ennél jobb szobám még sosem volt"? Milyen az otthoni szobád? – kérdezte. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Dumbledore elegendő összeggel látja el a muglikat ahhoz, hogy minden szinten kielégíthessék egy tinédzser fiú igényeit. Mi lehet hát az oka, hogy a kölyök egy teljesen átlagosan bebútorozott szobától ennyire el van ájulva?

Harry mereven bámult rá, mint aki erősen gondolkozik, melyik kérdésre érdemes válaszolnia. – A büntetésről álmodtam, amit azért kaptam, mert véletlenül ráuszítottam egy kígyót az unokatestvéremre… – _És az összes többi büntetésről, amiket a véletlenszerű mágiakitörésekért kaptam. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy könnyen el tudom képzelni az örömteli arcukat, ha megtudnák, hogy haldoklom… _– Nem éreztem valami igazságosnak a dolgot.

Arra számított, hogy Piton rávicsorog, és megjegyzi, hogy felesleges olyasmi miatt nyávognia, amit nyilvánvalóan megérdemelt. A férfi ehelyett megkérdezte. – Mi volt a büntetésed?

– Házimunka – felelte Harry. – Most megyek, és visszafekszem, uram. – Ezzel megkerülte a férfit, és a folyosó felé indult.

– _És még mi? _

A fiú lelassított, majd a folyosó bejáratához érve teljesen megállt. Megrázta a fejét, remélve, Piton megelégszik ezzel a non-verbális válasszal. Persze nem így lett.

– Megütöttek, Potter?

Harry nem igazán tudta hova tenni a férfi hangjában bujkáló… valamit. – Nem, uram. Nem ütöttek meg. – Sietve folytatta útját, nehogy további kérdéseket tudjanak feltenni neki.

Piton úgy találta, sokkal érdekesebb dolgokat tudott leszűrni a fiú hallgatásából, mint abból, amit hangosan kimondott. A vonakodása, amit bizonyos témák iránt tanúsított, kiegészítették a képet, amit párszavas válaszaival elárult, s Piton két dolgot is leszűrt abból, amit hallott. Először is, hogy számtalan Potterrel kapcsolatos feltételezése nyilvánvalóan hibásnak bizonyult, másodszor pedig, hogy a fiú nem volt teljesen őszinte az előbb, amikor felelgetett neki – vagy talán egyáltalán nem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry bájitaltan órán volt, s óvatosan a fortyogó lével teli üst fölé hajolt. A következő hozzávaló – a gurgyökér –, felé nyúlt, de látta, hogy a gumó oldalán vöröses csík fut végig. Döbbenten a táblára pillantott, ahol öles betűkkel ott díszelgett az elkészítendő főzet neve: Perfectus Memoria. Habozva feltartotta a kezét.

– Mit akarsz, Potter? – jelent meg mellette a dühtől vörös fejű Piton.

– Uram – mondta remegő hangon –, ez nem a jó hozzávaló.

– Kérdőre mersz vonni engem, kölyök?

– Nem, én csak… – Nem fejezhette be, mert Neville üstje hirtelen felrobbant, a terem pedig átváltozott… a második emeleti leányvécében találta magát, osztálytársai pedig érdeklődve hajoltak a csapok, és mosdókagylók fölé.

Piton Neville üstjének maradványai között állt, és egy félig tele üvegcsét fordított kritikus szemmel a fény felé. – Valakinek tesztelnie kell ezt a főzetet. Potter! Nagyon motiváltnak tűntél ezzel a bizonyos bájitallal kapcsolatban…

– NE! Ez méreg! – tiltakozott Harry.

– Vagy beveszed, vagy számolhatsz a következményekkel, kölyök! – vágott át Vernon bácsi vöröslilás képpel a szobán, s nyomta a fiú kezébe a fiolát.

Harry lenézett a narancsvöröses, finoman bugyborékoló lére.

– Félsz, Potter?

– Haszontalan szörnyszülött! Majd én megtanítalak kesztyűbe dudálni!

– Ne… nem!

– Potter!

– Nem teszem meg! Nem akarok meghalni! Nem!

– Potter. – Vernon bácsi durván megragadta a vállánál fogva, és úgy megrázta, hogy szinte érezte, ahogy fogai összekoccannak. – Potter! Ha nem kelsz fel, el fogsz késni.

– Nem… – motyogta álmában a fiú. – Nem akarom…

Piton megint megrázta a vállát. – Harry – mondta, ezúttal a fiú keresztnevével próbálkozva. – Ébredj.

Potter szeme kipattant, erőteljesen kirántotta magát a férfi szorításából, és még Pitont is meglepő gyorsasággal, a fal mellé húzódott. Térdeit maga elé húzta, s szorosan átölelte őket. Egy pillanatig nem hallatszott a szobában más zaj, csak Harry ziháló lélegzete.

– Itt van, Potter, fogd – lökte Piton a fiú kezébe a szemüvegét.

Harry óvatosan feltette a lencséket, majd óvatosan az ágy mellett álló férfira tévedt a pillantása. Tudta, hogy egy ilyen heves reakciót aligha tud értelmesen kimagyarázni, mégis reménykedett, hogy Pitonnak talán megesik rajta a szíve, és nem kezd el faggatózni.

– Újabb rémálom, Potter?

– Igen, uram – motyogta Harry, s ellökve magát a faltól, a matrac szélére húzódott. – Sajnálom.

Piton csak Harry feje búbját láthatta, mert a fiú fejét lehajtva a szőnyeget tanulmányozta igen figyelmesen. – Eddig észre sem vettem, milyen előszeretettel kérsz elnézést emberektől. Most mégis miért sajnálkozol? Hogy nem tudtál rendesen aludni?

Harrynek semmi értelmes válasz nem jutott eszébe, ezért egyszerűen vállat vont.

– Tudtál aludni valamit múlt éjjel, Potter?

– Kicsit – vallotta be Harry, de megriadt, amikor Piton hirtelen a homlokára borította a tenyerét. Pár pillanat múlva a kéz visszahúzódott, a férfi pedig elővette a pálcáját, és elvégezte ugyanazt a diagnosztikai bűbájt, amit Harry már Madam Pomfreytól is vagy ötven alkalommal látott.

– Vedd be – nyújtotta át Piton a rettegett bájitalt, amit Harry engedelmesen, ámbár fintorogva ledöntött a torkán. Borzalmas íze volt, bár mintha nem lett volna olyan gyomorforgató, mint előző nap. – Ma reggel még ágyban maradsz – közölte a professzor, és a fiolát kicserélte egy pohár vízre.

– De hát jól érzem magam – tiltakozott Harry.

– Én meg utálom, ha nem vagy őszinte – vágott közbe a férfi. – Nem hiszem, hogy teljesen kiheverted azt a szombati rohamot, főleg így, hogy ki sem tudtad aludni magad rendesen. Ráadásul van egy kis hőemelkedésed, ami azt jelzi, hogy nem tanácsos az éjszaka közepén mezítláb közlekedni a körletben. Választhatsz, vagy itt pihensz, vagy a gyengélkedőn, de ágyban maradsz, és ez végleges. Nos, melyik legyen?

– Itt maradok, uram.

– Legyen így. Hana!

Harry nem igazán értette, mit akar ezzel mondani, amíg hangos pukkanás kíséretében egy házimanó hoppanált Piton lába mellett.

– Igenis, Bájital Mester Uram – csiripelte a manó. – Hana mit tehet ma önért?

– Hana, Mr. Potter nem érzi jól magát – mondta Piton. – Egyelőre nem adok neki lázcsillapítót, de ha az állapota rosszabbodna, azonnal értesíts vagy engem, vagy Madam Pomfreyt. Ha megjön az étvágya, hozhatsz neki valamit enni. A mosdóba kimehet, egyébként itt kell maradnia, ebben a szobában.

A kis – nőnemű –, manó ámulva pillantott fel Harryre. – Potter? – visszhangozta a nevet tiszteletteljes hangon. – Akkor te vagy… Mr. _Harry _Potter? – Harry a varázsvilágba tett első látogatása óta megszokott mozdulattal, gyorsan homlokába fésülte a haját, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy sebhelyét teljesen eltakarja a frufru. Közben hallotta, hogy Piton az orra alatt morog valamit, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott: „És Dumbledore még csodálkozik, mikor folyton hangoztatom, mennyire veszélyes ez a kölyök."

– Igen – mondta végül Harry. – Az vagyok.

– És Bájital Mester Uram azt szeretné, hogy Hana vigyázzon Mr. Harry Potterre, uram? – A manó hatalmas, mézszínű szemei csodálattal fordultak Piton felé, aki két ujjal fáradtan megdörzsölte a halántékát.

– Hana, kérlek, próbálj viselkedni.

– Hana úgy fog tenni! – sipította a manó, valahogy kirángatva magát a hős-csodáló üzemmódból. – Hana mindent megtesz, hogy Mr. Harry Potter uram jól kipihenje magát, és újra egészséges legyen.

– Köszönöm, Hana – bólintott a professzor. – Potter, később még benézek. Tégy egy szívességet, és próbálj ez egyszer engedelmeskedni. Ha bármire szükséged van, Hana idehozza neked. Ebédtájt visszajövök, és meglátom, elengedjelek-e a délutáni óráidra – mondta, majd sarkon fordult, és távozott.

Harry fülelt, hogy mikor hallja a bejárati ajtót nyílni és csukódni, de a férfi nyilván olyan hangtalanul tudott közlekedni, hogy ide a szobába semmi nem hallatszott be belőle. Legyőzötten felsóhajtott, aztán ijedt kiáltást hallatott, mert észrevette, hogy a kis manó ott áll mellette az ágyon, és figyelmesen nézi hatalmas csészeszemeivel.

– Mr. Harry Potter Uramnak nincs szüksége valamire? – kérdezte. – Hana ide tudja hozni. Bájital Mester mindig azt mondja, Hana tud a legjobban viselkedni, és ő a legmegbízhatóbb az összes roxforti manó közül. Mindig Hanától kéri, ha szüksége van valamire, és Mr. Harry Potter Uram is megteheti, ha akarja.

– Köszönöm, Hana – mondta Harry, bár kicsit túlzottnak tartotta a manó lelkesedését.

A kis lény szemei szinte azonnal csészealj méretűre tágultak. – Mr. Harry Potter Uram _megköszönte _Hanának – kapkodott levegő után. A fiúnak kezdett deja vu érzése lenni.

– Talán nem kellett volna? Hiszen az előbb Piton is megköszönte neked.

– Bájital Mester nem mindig követi a szokásos szabályokat – magyarázta Hana. – Ő mindig nagyon udvarias, még a házimanókkal is. De Mr. Harry Potter Uramnak nem kell megköszönnie Hanának semmit. Hana büszke rá, hogy segíthet!

Harrynek sikerült elfojtania a kitörni készülő nevetést a kijelentésre, miszerint Piton „mindig nagyon udvarias". – Én jobban szeretném, ha megköszönhetném neked – mondta végül komoly hangon. – Durva dolog nem megköszönni valamit. _És én aztán tudom, milyen az, mikor úgy kell megtenned dolgokat, hogy nem várhatsz érte semmiféle elismerést._

Hana egy hosszú pillanatig bámult rá, míg végül megszólalt. – Mr. Harry Potter Uram, és Bájital Mester mindketten nagyon különös varázslók.

Harry nem bírta tovább, úgy döntött, rákérdez. – Miért hosszabb az én nevem, mint a professzoré?

– Hana régen „Mesteri Bájital Mester Uram"-nak szólította őt, de azt mondta, hogy túl hosszú, és találjak ki valami mást.

– El sem tudom képzelni, miért – vigyorgott a fiú. – Nem hívhatnál egyszerűen csak Harrynek? – kérdezte, majd a manó arckifejezését látva, hozzátette: – Vagy bárminek, ami kicsit rövidebb.

Hana nagy nehezen lehiggadt, majd miután körülnézett a szobában, Harryre függesztette hatalmas szemét. – Bájital Mesterrel élsz, és én majdnem Bájital Mester manója vagyok, szóval hívhatlak… Harry Mesternek.

Harry elhúzta a száját, de úgy találta, a „Mr. Harry Potter Uram"-nál bármi csak jobb lehet. Miután Dobbyt sosem sikerült rávennie, hogy ne a teljes nevén szólítsa őt, úgy érezte, már ez is hatalmas teljesítménynek számít. – Köszönöm, Hana.

Hana sugárzott a boldogságtól, hamarosan azonban újra elkomorodott. – Harry Mesternek nincs szüksége semmire? – ismételte meg korábbi kérdését. – Ha Harry Mester nem kér semmit, akkor pihennie kell.

– Hát… talán megbirkóznék egy kis reggelivel.

– Hana máris visszajön – csapta össze kezét boldogan az apró lény, szertelen kisgyerekre emlékeztetve a fiút. A manó – Harrynek úgy tűnt, alig néhány szempillantás múlva – máris megjelent egy tálcával, amit Harry ölébe tett. Ő enni kezdett, de még felét sem fogyasztotta el a felhalmozott ételnek, mikor lassan lecsukódott a szeme. Hogy a tálca sorsa mi lett, arról már semmit sem tudott, mert közben mély álomba merült.

Hana gondoskodott róla, hogy rendesen be legyen takarva, mielőtt eltüntette a reggeli maradványait. Aztán apró könyökét a matrac szélére támasztva, egy darabig elnézegette a fiút.

– Te vagy hát az ok, amiért Bájital Mester olyan nyugtalannak tűnt mostanában – motyogta magában. – Hana biztos benne, hogy Bájital Mester nagyon, nagyon törődik Harry Mesterrel…


	6. 6 fejezet

Hatodik fejezet

Mikor Piton visszatért, Hanát a Potter íróasztala melletti széken ülve találta. A kis manó halkan dúdolt magában, és a lábát lógázta, a tanár beléptekor viszont rögtön felkapta a fejét, és kérés nélkül megszólalt. – Harry Mester evett egy kis reggelit, aztán szinte rögtön Bájital Mester távozása után elaludt, és azóta sem ébredt fel.

– Harry Mester? – Piton szemöldöke kérdőn a magasba emelkedett.

– Azt mondta, nem szeretné, ha Mr. Harry Potter Uramnak szólítanám – magyarázta Hana.

– Értem. Békésen aludt?

– Hana szerint igen. Harry Mester annyira álmos volt, hogy majdnem a reggelijében aludt el!

Pitonnak meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy elképzelje a látványt, annyiszor látott már hasonlót, mikor a tanári asztaltól figyelte a fiút reggeli közben. Korábban úgy gondolta, a lustasága lehet az oka, hiszen bizonyára mindig késő estére halasztja a házi feladatai megoldását, és ezért csak éjszaka kerül ágyba. Miután azonban tanúja volt Harry rémálmainak, megfordult a fejében, hogy ez nyilván nem új keletű probléma a fiú életében. Az Álomtalan Álom főzet sajnos szóba sem jöhetett Harry jelenlegi állapotában; ez volt azon kevés bájitalok egyike, mely teljesen haszontalanná vált, amennyiben az eredeti összetevőket bármilyen mértékben megváltoztatták.

– Harry Mesternek mi baja? – kérdezte érdeklődve Hana.

Piton látta, ahogy a manó ide-oda jártatja pillantását közte, és a fiú között.

– Elmondom, de nem árulhatod el senki másnak. Ha bárki kérdezi, nem tudsz semmiről.

– Hana nem mondd el semmit – bólogatott nagy komolyan a manó. – Hana semmiről sem tud.

– Mr. Potter beteg – mondta Piton. – Sőt, azt kell, hogy mondjam, haldoklik. Én persze mindent megteszek majd, hogy ezt megakadályozzam.

– Akkor Harry Mester meg fog gyógyulni. Hana tudja, hogy Bájital Mester a legjobb abban, amit csinál, vagyis biztosan újra egészségessé teszi őt.

– Bárcsak ilyen egyszerű lenne.

– Már hogyne lenne az? – csodálkozott Hana. – Mesteri Bájital Mester Professzor uram _bármit _meg tud csinálni!

– Állítsd le magad, Hana! – szisszent fel Piton. – És beszélj halkabban. Csak mert minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy meggyógyítsam őt, még nem biztos, hogy sikerülni is fog. Létrehozni egy ellenszérumot rengeteg időbe telhet, nekünk pedig abból van a legkevesebb.

– De Bájital Mester megpróbálja, igaz? – kérdezte Hana, s csésze méretű szemeiben könnycseppek csillogtak. – Ugye nem adja fel?

– Nem jókedvemben dolgozok mostanában fél éjszakákon át. Szép, hogy ennyire bízol bennem, de én sem vagyok tévedhetetlen. Ráadásul az sem utolsó szempont, hogy sok múlik a fiú saját akaraterején is. Azon, hogy legyen elég ereje addig kitartani, amíg csak lehet. Én csak akkor segíthetek rajta, ha ő sem adja fel.

– Hana nem szeretné, ha Harry Mester meghalna – motyogta a manó szomorúan.

– Én sem – suttogta Piton, majd felsóhajtott. – Maradj még itt vele, Hana. Ebédidőben megint visszajövök.

– Igenis, Bájital Mester.

A manó még hallotta egy darabig a férfi folyosón visszhangzó lépteit, aztán újra csend lett a szobában, ő pedig – immár a vidámság legkisebb jele nélkül – visszatért előbbi őrhelyére. Harry, aki évekkel ezelőtt elsajátította, hogyan ébredjen-keljen észrevétlenül, most a fal felé fordulva feküdt, és meredten bámulta a falat. _Piton _nem akarja, hogy meghaljon. Eddig sem hitte, hogy a férfi kimondottan a halálát kívánná, de arról meg volt győződve, hogy édesmindegy neki, Harryvel mi történik, s nyilván csak Dumbledore határozott parancsára hajlandó ekkora erőfeszítéseket tenni az ő gyógyulása érdekében. Hanának mégsem ezt mondta, Harry pedig teljesen összezavarodott; nem tudta, mit gondoljon az egészről.

Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire ismét vissza tudott aludni. Egy mogorva bájitaltan professzorról álmodott, aki valami fura, bugyborékoló lével teli üst fölé hajol, miközben egy túlbuzgó házimanó lesi minden szavát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry feje a szék hátuljának koccant, ahogy fáradtan hátradőlt, és átkozta magát, amiért nem kért kimenőt a nap többi részére is. A hétfő délutáni dupla jóslástan rosszabb volt, mint valaha, hiszen nem elég, hogy szörnyen unatkozott, de még el se tudott bóbiskolni, mivel gyakorlatilag végigaludta a fél hétvégét.

S ha ez még nem lett volna elég, mostanra az egész iskola arról beszélt, vajon hogy sikerült beletennie a nevét a Tűz Serlegébe. Griffendéles társai természetesen briliáns trükknek tartották a dolgot, és örültek neki, a többi ház diákjai azonban meg voltak róla győződve, hogy megint csak a középpontba akar kerülni.

A pletyka azonban nem állt meg ennél a feltételezésnél; úgy gondolták, mostanra Dumbledore is megelégelhette, hogy Harry látszólag képtelen betartani az iskolai szabályokat, s ezért szigorúbb felügyeletet rendelt ki melléje, Piton személyében. Mindenki úgy gondolta, a bájitaltan tanárnál nem is találhatott volna jobbat erre a feladatra, hiszen ha fenyítésre került sor, szigorú volt, Harryvel szemben pedig sosem kivételezett. (Emiatt még a mardekárosok közt is voltak olyanok, akik – bár ezt sosem vallották volna be – sajnálták egy kicsit a fiút, amiért így alakult a helyzete.)

Harry persze nem tagadhatott le semmit. Az igazságot, vagy annak egy részét, csupán hat ember tudta: az igazgató, Piton, Madam Pomfrey, McGalagony professzor, Ron és Hermione. Barátai persze nem ismerték betegségének súlyosságát, a többi tanárnak pedig egyáltalán semmit nem akartak elárulni addig, amíg ki nem derül, ki dobta Harry nevét a Tűz Serlegébe.

– Aki a beledobta a nevét, Mr. Potter, határozottan nem jószándékból tette – mondta neki korábban Piton. – Jobb óvatosnak lenni, mint kockáztatni, hogy törékeny egészségének híre eljusson annak a fülébe, aki ártani akart ezzel a cselekedetével.

Egyik esemény sem segített Harrynek, hogy végre nyugodt éjszakái legyenek.

Az óra menetrend szerint Trelawney borús jóslatával ért véget, aki – bár még csak év elején jártak – máris vagy tizenhárom alkalommal látta előre Harry rettenetes halálát, csak épp ez alkalommal „szörnyen" biztos volt benne, hogy nem késik már soká a fiú végzete. Harry úgy döntött, mindenképp kénytelen lesz ébren maradni a nap végéig. Piton és Madam Pomfrey parancsára úgyis annyit aludt mostanában, hogy ez aligha jelenthetett problémát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amint az ajtó becsukódott, Harry azonnal nekidőlt, s hátát a hűvös fának támasztotta. Csaknem három hét eltelt, s a pletykálkodás még mindig nem akart véget érni. Egy kicsit talán alábbhagyott a szóbeszéd, de még mindig elegen súgtak össze a fiú háta mögött ahhoz, hogy továbbra is kerülje a nagy tömegeket. Fel nem foghatta, mit tudnak annyit beszélni róla, s miért nem találnak maguknak másik témát, főleg most, hogy az első próba napját jövő hét keddre tűzték ki. Mit számít az már, hogy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, valahogy belecsempészte nevét a serlegbe, s ezért büntetésből az egyik tanáránál szállásolták el?

Indulatosan rúgott egyet hátrafelé, cipője nagyot csattanva az ajtónak ütődött. Dühítette az egész lehetetlen szituáció.

– Kérlek, fogd vissza magad, és ne rongáld az ajtómat, Potter.

Harry ijedten megrezzent; csak most vette észre Pitont, aki a dohányzóasztal melletti egyik fotelben ücsörgött, és valami bájital-magazin lapjaiba mélyedt. Egy csésze tea gőzölgött előtte az asztalon.

– Korán visszajöttél – mondta, de nem emelte fel pillantását az újságból, hogy Harryre nézzen. – Azt hittem, legalább vacsoráig a barátaiddal maradsz.

– Nem igazán vágyom társaságra – morogta Harry, s beljebb lépett.

– Nyilván nehezen nélkülözik ezt a mostanában felvett, elbűvölő modorodat – jegyezte meg szárazon a férfi.

A fiú undok kis fintort vágott a szavaira, de ha a tanár észrevette is, ezúttal nem kommentálta a dolgot. Harry átkozta magát, amiért elfelejtette, hogy Pitonnak csütörtökön csak egy órája van, s ezért nyilván hamarabb visszaér a szokottnál. Eszébe sem jutott volna idejönni, ha sejti, hogy a férfi jelenlétét kell élveznie.

– A szobámba megyek – motyogta végül, s miközben elindult a folyosó felé, azon tűnődött, milyen különös, hogy ilyen hamar a „sajátjaként" kezdett gondolni a kis helyiségre. Pedig így volt, s titkon örült, amiért idén nem kell griffendéles társaival egy szobán osztoznia. Korábban sosem volt gondja ilyesmivel, mostanában viszont szinte az egész iskola, főleg a többi negyedéves griffendéles idegesítették, s ez alól legtöbbször Ron és Hermione sem volt kivétel. Már-már a folyosóhoz ért, amikor Piton hangja megállította.

– Potter!

Harry visszafojtott egy kitörni készülő sóhajt, és újra Piton felé fordult.

– Igen, uram?

– Holnap reggel nem fogod bevenni a bájitalodat – közölte a férfi.

– Nem? – Harry meglepődött.

Piton becsukta az újságot, és letette maga mellé az asztalra. – Nem – ismételte, és egy pillanatra Harry arcába bámult, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Holnapra befejezek egy ellenszert, és szeretném, ha kipróbálnánk. Órák után azonnal gyere vissza ide. Vacsorát nem kapsz, úgyhogy azt javaslom, ne spórolj a reggelivel és az ebéddel.

– Készen van? Tényleg? – Harry tudta, hogy nem kéne, de érezte, hogy elárasztja a remény hulláma.

– A helyedben nem lennék túl optimista, Potter – figyelmeztette Piton, miközben felállt a székből. – Ez csak az első próbálkozás, s ha őszinte akarok lenni, nagyon valószínű, hogy heves reakciót vált majd ki a testedben. Sajnálatos módon csak egy módon tesztelhetjük a hatékonyságát: ha beveszed.

– De ha nem hiszi, hogy működni fog, miért kell meginnom egyáltalán? – komorodott el Harry.

– Mert ha nem vagyok tisztában vele, hogy a tested hogyan reagál az egyes ellenanyagokra, nem leszek képes leszűrni, hogyan tehetném jobbá a szert. Tudnom kell, egyáltalán jó úton járok-e.

– Oh.

– Ne felejts el vacsorázni! – mondta végül Piton. – Ha kellek, a laborban megtalálsz. – Megkerülte az asztalt, és belépett a szoba sarkában nyíló helyiségbe, résnyire nyitva hagyva az ajtót. Harry megfigyelte, hogy gyakran így tesz, amikor ott dolgozik.

Ő is a szobájába ment, és ledobta táskáját az ágy mellé. Mikor látta, mennyi az idő, úgy döntött, megkeresi barátait; szerette volna valahogy elterelni gondolatait a holnapi napról, meg a lehetséges gyógymódról. Épp indulni készült, de a bejárati ajtó előtt hirtelen megállt, és határozatlanul ajkába harapott.

– Hana! – szólalt meg végül.

A manó hangos pukkanás kíséretében azonnal megjelent. – Harry Mesternek szüksége van valamire? – Egész lényéből áradt az izgatottság. „Harry Mester" szinte sosem kérte őt semmire.

– Ha a professzor megfeledkezne az evésről, megtennéd, hogy emlékezteted rá?

– Hana úgy fog tenni! – bólogatott kötelességtudóan a manó, akit teljesen felvillanyozott, hogy a fiú ilyen fontos küldetést bíz rá.

– Köszönöm, de kérlek, nehogy elmondd neki, hogy én kértelek meg rá.

Hana csodálkozva felpislogott rá. – Miért?

– Csak ne tedd! – kérte a tinédzser. – Köszönöm, Hana. – Ezzel elindult Ron és Hermione keresésére, s már nem látta, ahogy a manó értetlenkedve rázza a fejét, s látszólag nem érti a dolgot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Ne most, Hana! – mordult fel Piton türelmetlenül.

– De Hana csak emlékezteti Bájital Mestert arra, hogy egyen! – A manó kitartóan állta a sarat.

Piton erre már kénytelen volt abbahagyni, amit éppen csinált, szigorú pillantása pedig Hanára szegeződött.

– Ki bérelt fel erre? – A manó jobb füle megremegett, feje lekókadt. – Ki vele! Albus volt? Esetleg Minerva? Na, mi lesz, válaszolj végre!

– Hanának nem lenne szabad elmondania! – A kis lény a kezeit tördelte.

– Én viszont tudni akarom, ki intézte el, hogy ne tudjak rendesen a munkámra koncentrálni.

– Hana szeretné elmondani, de…

– Vagyis ez a személy külön megkért arra, hogy ne áruld el nekem.

– Azt mondta, Hana semmiképp se árulja el Bájital Mesternek, hogy ő kérte meg rá – motyogta a manó mogorván.

A férfi alaposan szemügyre vette, s magában kissé elcsodálkozott, mert Hana nagyon ritkán tagadott meg tőle bármit is. Sőt, a manó mintha sokkal inkább Piton tulajdonának érezte volna magát, semmint a Roxfort egyik házimanójának. Kire hallgathat hát rajta kívül ennyire? Piton összeszűkült szemmel, gyanakvóan megkérdezte: – Mr. Potter volt az?

Hana azonnal felkapta a fejét, s nagy szemeket meresztett a férfira. – Harry Mester csupán nagyon aggódik Bájital Mester egészségéért. De valamiért… Hana nem érti, hogy miért… nem akarja, hogy ezt Bájital Mester is megtudja. De ezért nem szabad mérgesnek lennie rá! Harry Mester csak segíteni akar!

– Elképzelni sem tudom, Mr. Potter minek foglalkozik ezzel egyáltalán – motyogta maga elé, majd elfordult, hogy feltakarítsa az asztalt.

Hana egy kicsit közelebb húzódott hozzá, majd óvatosan az arcába bámult. – Bájital Mester?

– Csak annyit kért tőled, hogy emlékeztess rá, ne felejtsek el enni, és nem azt, hogy itt állj mellettem, amíg meg nem teszem. Nem így van? – dörmögte Piton irritáltan, mire Hana csapkodó fülekkel bólogatni kezdett. – Már emlékeztettél. Küldetés teljesítve. Akkor eszek, amikor elvégeztem itt a dolgomat, és egy másodperccel sem hamarabb.

A manó arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly terült szét. – Igen, uram! – csipogta boldogan. – Hol szeretné Bájital Mester elfogyasztani a vacsoráját? Az ebédlőben?

A tanár megadóan felsóhajtott. – Mivel a vacsora a Nagyteremben lassan a végéhez közeledik, te pedig úgysem szállsz le rólam, alig hiszem, hogy lenne más választásom.

– Hana mindennel készen áll majd, mire Bájital Mester befejezi a munkáját! – csapta össze két tenyerét szolgálatkészen Hana.

– Remek, csodálatos – morogta Piton. – Indulnál végre, hogy békében befejezhessem, amit kell?

– Mm. – A manó biccentett, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében köddé vált.

Miközben Piton az asztallapot sikálta, eltűnődött az előbbi párbeszéden. Fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon Harry újdonsült aggodalmáról. Mit törődik vele, hogy ő eszik-e vagy sem? – Időpocsékolás – motyogta. – Jobban tenné, ha inkább magával törődne.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry, állát asztalon nyugvó kézfejének támasztva, kedvetlenül elernyedt a székén, és csak bámulta a poharában csillogó folyadékot. A poshadt sár és kávézacc szagú lötty színe olyan volt, mint a folyékony fűcsomóé. Bár korábban szent meggyőződése volt, hogy a mindennap rákényszerített trutymónál semminek nem lehet rosszabb íze, most mégis kissé elbizonytalanodott, és nem igazán volt kedve kipróbálni, igaza volt-e vagy sem.

– Biztosíthatlak, Potter, akármennyit bámulod, nem lesz tőle jobb íze – jegyezte meg szárazon Piton. – Ez egyébként is gyógyszer, és nem töklé.

Harry először a mellette álló férfira, majd Madam Pomfreyra pillantott, aki tettre készen állt a konyhaajtóban. Pillantása végül megint a mérgezése óta elsőként kifejlesztett ellenszérumra tévedt, s magában megállapította, hogy nem látszik túl ártalmasnak. A gondolatra felegyenesedett.

– Tényleg fogalma sincs, mi fog történni velem, miután bevettem? – kérdezte.

– Semmi konkrét elképzelésem sincs – felelte Piton kertelés nélkül.

A fiú idegesen az ajkába harapott. – Az is lehet, hogy… meghalok tőle?

– Potter, hozzád hasonlóan én sem vagyok boldog, hogy kísérleti nyúlnak kell használnom téged – magyarázta Piton türelmetlenül. – Meglehetős bizonyossággal állíthatom, hogy az anyag valószínűleg nem lesz végzetes, de garantálni semmit sem tudok. Korábban minden lehetséges tesztet elvégeztem, amihez nem volt szükségem a te közreműködésedre, de ennél a pontnál tudnom kell, hogyan reagál a testedben lévő méreg az ellenanyagra, különben lehetetlen továbblépni a kutatásban. Vagyis nincs más választásod, be kell venned. Persze, ha inkább simán meghalnál, közöld velem, és nem vesztegetem tovább az időmet.

– Beveszem – motyogta Harry. – Csak úgy megkérdeztem. – Felemelte a poharat, és alig néhány másodperces hezitálás után az egészet ledöntötte a torkán. Az íze egy fokkal sem volt jobb a szagánál, s még valami fura utóízt is érezni vélt, ami az édesgyökérre emlékeztette.

A két felnőtt közelebb húzódva, árgus szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát.

– Hogy érzed magad, Harry? – kérdezte végül Madam Pomfrey.

– Én… – Harry eltűnődött. Egyáltalán semmiféle változást nem érzett, ezért arra gondolt, hogy a szer egyszerűen hatástalan. Nyitotta a száját, hogy véleményét fennhangon is kimondja, amikor hirtelen megértette: valami nagyon is megváltozott. Szinte érezte, ahogy a torka kétszeresére dagad, olyannyira, hogy már a levegővétel is nehezére esett.

– Potter! – Érzékelte Piton hangját, s még a türelmetlenséget is kihallotta belőle. A férfi nyilván valamiféle válaszra várt, de Harry nem tudott megszólalni – nem tudott már lélegezni sem. Mindkét kezével a torka felé kapott, a világ pedig immár ismerős módon elhomályosodni látszott szemei előtt. Érezte, hogy a bájitaltan tanár megmarkolja a vállát, és a hangját is hallotta, ahogy sietve magyaráz neki, de a szavakat képtelen volt kivenni.

Tudta, hogy meg fog halni. Szinte mázsás súllyal nehezedett rá a megértés, hogy ő ezt nem akarja, még nem… Annyi minden van, amit szeretne megélni, megtapasztalni. Nem mondott el semmit Ronnak és Hermionénak. El kellett volna mesélnie nekik, hogyan lett beteg, milyen szörnyű élete volt Dursleyéknél, és hogy mennyire fontos számára a barátságuk…

Zavart elméjében még látni vélt egy gyönyörű, vörös hajú nőt, aki szeretettel mosolyog rá. Aztán minden sötétségbe borult.


	7. 7 fejezet

Hetedik fejezet

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, meglepve állapította meg, hogy életben van. Még jobban elcsodálkozott, hogy nem a gyengélkedőn fekszik, hanem a saját szobájában, amikor pedig elfordította a fejét, Pitont pillantotta meg egy székben ülve az ágya mellett.

– Hihetetlen vagy. Más se kellett, minthogy még a tüskés hal uszonyára is allergiás legyél – szólalt meg vontatottan a férfi. Harry nem látott nála sem újságot, sem könyvet, mintha egész idáig semmit se csinált volna… Csak nem arra várt, hogy ő felébredjen? – Hogy érzed magad, Potter?

A fiú ezen eltűnődött.

– A fejem furán kóvályog – recsegte, majd grimaszolva hozzátette: – A torkom pedig száraz, és ég.

– Ez nem is meglepő – bólintott Piton. – Sajnos, nem hiszem, hogy tehetek ellene bármit is. Más nincs, Potter? Nem fáj semmid? A fejed?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Csak olyan, mintha ki lenne tömve – hörögte fájó torokkal. Úgy érezte, mintha szikladarabokkal, vagy törött üvegszilánkokkal próbálna gargalizálni.

– Az minden valószínűség szerint a fejfájás elleni főzet következménye. Madam Pomfrey ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindenképp be kell vetetnünk veled – közölte a férfi. – Aligha ér majd meglepetésként, ha elmondom: az ellenszer nem működött. Öröm az ürömben, hogy ha nem lennél érzékeny arra az uszonyra, akkor valószínűleg semmiféle veszélyes reakciót sem váltott volna ki a testedben. Allergiás vagy még bármire ezen kívül?

A tinédzser megrázta a fejét. – Azt sem tudtam, hogy erre az uszony-izére az vagyok.

– Tüskés hal, egy mágikusan létrehozott halfajta, és csak nagyon kevesen allergiásak rá. Biztos vagy benne, hogy korábban semmi hasonlót nem tapasztaltál bármilyen halfajta, vagy tengeri étel elfogyasztásakor? – kérdezte Piton, mire a fiú megrázta a fejét. – Hát jó.

A férfi felsóhajtott, majd felemelte a kezét. Harry azonnal összerezzent, de rögtön el is szégyellte magát saját ösztönös reakciója miatt. Nem akart visszahőkölni Piton kezétől; általában képes volt kordában tartani a késztetést, hogy elhúzódjon az érintések elől. Csakhogy a fáradtság, meg a fájdalom megtették hatásukat, így nem maradt ereje arra, hogy egy ilyen önkéntelen mozdulatot visszafojtson. Bizonytalanul mert csak felpillantani a professzorra.

Piton – még mindig kinyújtott kézzel –, vizslatta a fiút pár pillanatig, majd felsóhajtott. – Nyugodj meg, Potter, csak a homlokodra teszem a tenyerem – magyarázta türelmesen, és Harry immár nem tiltakozott. – A rokonaid sosem voltak kedvesek veled?

– Nem állítottam, hogy nem voltak azok – tört ki Harryből az automatikus válasz.

– Akkor nyilván még nem hallottad a mondást, miszerint a tett hangosabb minden szónál – felelte Piton, visszahúzva a kezét. – Már az első nálam töltött éjszakád után tudtam, hogy a rokonaid rosszul bántak veled.

– Ők nem…

– Amikor korábban azt mondtam „utálom, ha nem vagy őszinte", az egyben utalás is volt arra, hogy ne merészelj hazudozni a jelenlétemben. Magamtól is kitaláltam, hogy nem vagy az az elkényeztetett kis herceg, akinek korábban gondoltalak. Ha nem akarsz kitálalni nekem a magánéletedről, tiszteletben fogom tartani a döntést, de a hazugságokat nem tolerálom. Világos voltam?

Harry csak bámult rá, bizonytalanul, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan kéne reagálnia erre. Piton az előbb jelentette ki, hogy tud róla, milyen rossz dolga volt Dursleyéknél, de nem erőszakoskodott, hogy ily módon szedjen ki több információt belőle, sőt, még csak nem is gúnyolódott rajta, ahogy arra Harry számított. Ez vajon mit jelenthet? Lehet, hogy tényleg tudni akar róla, de megvárja, míg ő magától mondja el? Vagy csupán hidegen hagyja az egész? Annyi mindenesetre világosnak látszott, hogy Piton őszinteséget vár tőle, akár beszél neki Dursleyékről, akár nem.

– Igen, uram – recsegte, mert még mindig iszonyúan kapart a torka.

– Helyes – biccentett a férfi. – Az éjszaka közepén ébredtél fel, jó lenne, ha megpróbálnál visszaaludni, Potter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Harry az előtte haladó Rontól, aki csak ment, ment tovább a birtok távoli vége felé.

– Meglepetés. Nemsokára megtudod – felelte a fiú.

Az erdő széle mentén haladtak tovább, de olyan sokáig, hogy végül már se a tavat, se a kastélyt nem látták, ha maguk mögé tekintettek, Harry pedig lassan abban is kételkedni kezdett, hogy továbbra is a Roxfort felségterületén vannak. Vasárnap délután volt, de még mindig kissé kimerültnek érezte magát a pénteki rossz élmények után az ellenszerrel. Épp azon volt, hogy megkérdezi, sokáig mennek-e még, amikor dobhártyaszaggató üvöltés reszkettette meg a levegőt.

Harry azonnal megtorpant. – Mi volt ez? – kérdezte szinte követelőzően.

– Várj, amíg meglátod! – vigyorodott el Ron, előrébb taszigálva barátját. Egy facsoport megkerülése után nagyobbacska tisztásra jutottak, melyen három ketrecszerű építmény foglalt helyet. Harrynek nem maradt ideje érdeklődni a szerkezetek bentlakói felől, mert egy zömök, vörös hajú fiatalember lépett eléjük, aki le se tagadhatta volna, hogy Ronnal rokoni kapcsolatban állnak.

– Ron! – szólalt meg feddően Charlie. – Nem megmondtam, hogy senki sem tudhat róla?

– Jaj, ugyan már, Charlie! – vont vállat az öccse. – Ez csak Harry.

Harry kissé bután pislogott a magas Weasley-fiúra. – Azt hittem, te most épp Romániában dolgozol… – A ketrecek egyik lakója újabb fülsüketítő bömbölésre tátotta hatalmas száját, a fiúnak pedig végre leesett, hogy, amiket lát, azok –, …sárkányokkal.

Charlie kissé idegesen túrt bele élénkvörös hajába, amitől néhány tincse meghatározhatatlan módon az égnek meredt. – Csodás! – morogta jól hallhatóan. – Ha így haladunk, lassan az egész iskola tudni fogja, mi lesz az első próba.

– Mi senkinek nem áruljuk el! – tiltakozott hevesen Ron.

– Harrynek máris elmondtad – vágta rá a bátyja szemforgatva, de végül megadóan felsóhajtott. – Ne érts félre, Harry, nem hiszem, hogy első dolgod lesz kihirdetni a dolgot a Nagyteremben. Most már nagyjából úgyis mindegy.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte a fiú csodálkozva.

– Hagrid tegnap este idehozta Madame Maxime-ot, hogy megmutassa neki a sárkányokat, és ide a rozsdás bökőt, hogy Karkarov is a közelben ólálkodott valahol. Még szerencse, hogy te nem vehetsz részt a próbákon, Harry. Anya majdnem szívszélhűdést kapott, mikor meghallotta, hogy a te neved is a serlegbe került.

– Igen – motyogta a fiú, de gondolatai már rég más vágányon kalandoztak. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy a Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang bajnokai tudnak a sárkányokról.

– Kétségtelenül – értett egyet Charlie.

Harry komoran meredt maga elé. – És Cedric Diggory? – A Weasley fivérek tekintete egymásba fonódott, mire Harry felsóhajtott. – Cedric az egyetlen, aki nem tud róla.

– Weasley! – kiáltott feléjük az egyik idomár. – Elkelne itt egy kis segítség!

Charlie, miközben kollégái felé fordult, kissé zavartan azt motyogta. – Nem én tehetek róla, hogy így kiszivárgott – csóválta a fejét. – Hagrid egyszerűen képtelen titkot tartani.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, a bajnok szerepet mintha csak magára Cedricre szabták volna. Semmi különösebb kifogása nem volt a hatodéves hugrabugos ellen; a kviddicspályán ellenfelek voltak ugyan, de ha épp nem meccsen küzdöttek fogóként egymás ellen, Cedric mindig jókedvű, és kedves volt vele szemben. Mivel viszonylag hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy kénytelen lesz a hugrabugost annak évfolyamtársai társaságában megszólítani, a kölcsönös szimpátia sem tette sokkal kellemesebbé a feladatot, főleg, mert biztos volt benne, hogy azok még mindig pikkelnek rá a serlegbe került neve miatt.

– Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte Cedric, de szemében gyanakvó fény villant.

Harry már-már azt kívánta, bele se vágott volna az egészbe. Mindennél jobban utálta, mikor egy csapatni ember bizalmatlan pillantásainak kereszttüzébe került.

– Nézd – kezdte, elég halkan ahhoz, hogy Cedricen kívül senki más ne hallja –, csak szerettem volna, ha tudod, hogy az első próbán sárkányok lesznek. Mivel Madame Maxime és Karkarov már tisztában vannak ezzel a ténnyel, nyilván elárulták Fleurnek és Krumnak is. Szerintem úgy fair, ha te is megtudod. És… sok szerencsét holnapra. – Megfordult, hogy elkotródjon a közelből, de a hugrabugos fiú megfogta a karját, és megállította.

– Harry?

– Tessék – nézett várakozásteljesen a másik fiúra.

– Kösz – biccentett Cedric. – Nagy kár, hogy te nem vehetsz részt.

Harry felhorkant. – Ja. Teljesen odavagyok miatta.

– Tényleg nem te dobtad a neved serlegbe, igaz? – döbbent rá a hugrabugos bajnok.

– Mintha anélkül nem lenne elég eseménydús az életem.

– Ebben van valami – kuncogott Cedric. – Még egyszer köszönöm, Harry.

– Ugyan, semmi gond. Szeretném, ha túlélnéd, hogy legyen egy rendes riválisom jövőre a bajnokságban.

Cedric elvigyorodott, Harrynek pedig sikerült elérnie, hogy a magára erőltetett mosoly csak akkor olvadjon le az arcáról, mikor elfordult, és senki nem láthatta. Jövő év… életben lesz ő még akkor egyáltalán?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry mércéjével a mérve az első próba még annál is rémisztőbbnek tűnt, mint amit korábban elképzelt. A bajnokoknak nőstény sárkányok elől kellett egy aranytojást elhalászniuk, méghozzá olyan nőstények elől, akik maguk is nemrég raktak tojásokat, s ezért a szokásosnál is agresszívebben reagáltak a betolakodókra. A fiú a próba nagy részében a borzalomtól tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte a kibontakozó eseményeket, mégsem volt képes elszakítani tekintetét egyetlen pillanatra sem. Végül – bár mindhárom bajnok teljesítette a feladatot –, egyiküknek sem sikerült sértetlenül végigcsinálni a próbát.

Harrynek többször eszébe jutott, hogy ő is majdnem hasonló helyzetbe csöppent, és egyáltalán nem mert volna megesküdni rá, hogy túl is élte volna az eseményeket. Ha nem mérgezi meg saját magát, kénytelen lett volna szembenézni egy hatalmas, felbőszült, tűzokádó fenevaddal. Bármennyire dübörgött is testében a griffendéles bátorság, mégis nyelnie kellett egyet, mikor idáig ért a gondolatmenetben.

Miután az utolsó bajnok – Krum – is megkapta a pontjait (s ezzel elsőként várhatta a következő megmérettetést a versenyzők között), a tanárok utasították a sokaságot, hogy térjenek vissza az iskolába. Kivonulás közben Harry és Ron, mintha épp egy kviddics meccsen lennének túl, lelkesen kielemezték a próba legizgalmasabb részeit, miközben Hermione fejcsóválva, de szerencsére szótlanul követte őket.

– Charlie elmondta, hogy ha negyedikként neked is részt kellett volna venned a próbán, a Magyar Mennydörgő lett volna az ellenfeled – magyarázta éppen Ron.

– Gondolom, ez a Mennydörgő veszélyes egy bestia lehet – tippelt Harry, miközben érezte, hogy gerincén végigfut a hideg.

– Még a Kínai Gömblángsárkánynál is rosszabb – bólogatott Ron, maga is kissé elsápadva. – Bárki dobta is a neved a serlegbe, nagyon ki akart készíteni.

Harry megrökönyödve fordult barátja felé. – Te egészen mostanáig tényleg azt hitted, hogy én tettem a nevem abba a serlegbe. – Nem kérdés volt. Ron félénken rápislogott, mire Harry felsóhajtott.

Hermione csak a fejét rázta. – Fiúk… – motyogta szemrehányóan.

A három griffendéles – mivel szinte pont a stadion közepén elhelyezett lelátókról nézték végig az eseményeket, s így legtávolabb voltak a kijárattól –, az utolsók között készültek távozni a helyszínről. A kivezető kapu felé közeledve Ron lelassított – szeretett volna még néhány szót váltani a bátyjával. Hermione is közbe-közbeszólt, amikor arra terelődött a beszélgetés, vajon milyen feladatokkal kell a bajnokoknak a másik két próbán megbirkózniuk. A lány persze már korábban minden szóba jöhető könyvet elolvasott, amiben akár csak megemlítették a legendás Trimágus viadalt, így naprakész információi voltak a korábban megrendezett versenyek feladatairól, évszázadokra visszamenőleg.

Ron és Hermione éppen veszekedtek valamin, amikor a stadion túloldaláról rémült kiáltások hangzottak fel. Harry azonnal hátrakapta a fejét a hangok irányába, és szinte megfagyott ereiben a vér a látványra, ami fogadta: a bestiát kordában tartó rácsok szinte kipattantak a helyükről, a Kínai Gömblángsárkány színes tömege pedig szinte kirobbant kalodája falai közül.

Ez volt az a lény, akivel Krum küzdött meg alig néhány perccel azelőtt, s akinek majdnem az összes tojása odaveszett a küzdelemben, ami tovább borzolta amúgy sem nyugodt idegeit. Villámló tekintete végigpásztázott a területen, és szinte azonnal megakadt a három tanulón, akik az ő mércéjével mérve alig pár lépésnyire voltak tőle. A sárkány dühödten nekilódult, szinte csak egy színes folt látszott belőle, ahogy áthidalta a közte és áldozatai közti távolságot.

A három griffendéles az első sokk okozta dermedtségből magukhoz térve azt tették, ami jelen körülmények között a legokosabb, és egyetlen megoldásnak tűnt – hátraarcot csináltak, és teljes erejükből menekülni kezdtek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rögtön tudták mindannyian, hogy képtelenség elmenekülni egy kifejlett sárkány elől, ezért, reménykedve abban, hogy összezavarhatják vele a bestiát, hárman háromféle irányba kezdtek szaladni. Harry balszerencséjére viszont a Kínai Gömblángsárkány pár másodperces hezitálás után pont őutána vetette magát.

A fiú teljes erejéből rohant, de nemsokára egy meredek töltés tetején találta magát, ahonnan nem volt hová szaladnia tovább. Harry érezte, hogy minden porcikáját elönti a pánik, nem értette, hogy került zsákutcába, de tudta, hogy innen már nincs menekvés. Megpördült a tengelye körül, és felemelte pálcáját, azzal a szent elhatározással, hogy utolsó leheletéig küzdeni fog, de közben arra gondolt, bárki akarta is holtan látni, valószínűleg pár percen belül teljesül a kívánsága…

Ha később megpróbált visszaemlékezni, képtelen volt felidézni, hogy pontosan mi történt ezek után. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy ő maga is útjára bocsátott néhány átkot a fölé tornyosuló sárkány felé. A szörnyeteg felsikoltott… vagy az egy üvöltés volt? A következő pillanatban Harry csak annyit látott, hogy a számtalan kábító átok hatására a bestia a földön hever, öntudatlanul.

Harry homályosan tudatában volt annak is, hogy a tanári kar néhány tagja rohanvást közeledett felé, de elméjében csak egyetlenegy gondolat ismétlődött újra és újra, mint egy megakadt lemez: _– Merlinnek hála, hogy valaki volt itt, hogy segítsen. _Ron és Hermione is megjelentek mellette, emlékezett rémült-aggodalmas arcukra, meg a többiekére is, ahogy a tanárok és idomárok közelebb nyomultak a szerencsétlenség helyszínéhez.

– Mr. Potter. – Piton a kába tinédzser mellett termett, és határozottan megragadta a könyökénél fogva. A fiú látszólag egy szavát sem hallotta. – Potter! _Potter! _Harry! – Ez végre megtette hatását, mert a fiú megrázkódott, tekintete pedig a tanár sötét pillantásába fúródott.

– Pro-profesz-szor – dadogta Harry, akiben csak ekkor tudatosult, hogy egy szót is alig bír kiejteni, annyira remeg a hangja.

– Potter, megsérültél valahol? Fáj valamid? – faggatta a bájitaltan tanár, aki elhatározta, addig nem nyugszik, míg legalább egy értelmes választ kicsikar védencéből. Vizsgálat sem kellett hozzá, hogy lássa, a fiú egyáltalán nincs jól, és Piton tudni akarta, megsérült-e komolyabban is. Még egy egészséges felnőttet is megviselné, ha egy kifejlett, feldühödött sárkánnyal kéne fogócskáznia, Potter pedig se felnőtt nem volt, se egészséges.

Harryből eszelős nevetés tört elő, de ez inkább felismerhetetlen hangok keverékeként buggyant elő belőle, mintsem igazi nevetésként, hiszen jelenleg az is nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy rendesen tudjon levegőt venni. _– Ne parázz, Harry! _– biztatta magát, de még ezt a belső hangot is kissé hisztérikusnak érezte. _– Korábban már szembeszálltál egy baziliszkusszal is, emlékszel? Meg Voldemorttal, meg…_

– _Harry! _– Piton nem túl erősen, de azért határozottan megpaskolta párszor a fiú arcát, hogy kirángassa ebből a kába, kótyagos állapotból. A kísérlet hatásosnak bizonyult, abban az értelemben mindenképpen, hogy Harry legalább már nem nézett keresztül rajta. – Érzel valahol fájdalmat? – ismételte meg a kérdést sürgető, parancsoló hangon.

– A sz-szívem… úgy é-érzem, mindjárt, ki-kiugrik a helyéről – felelte végül Harry két ziháló lélegzetvétel között. – A-alig kapok le-levegőt. – A fiú mellkasa szinte rázkódott az erőlködéstől, így ezt Pitonnak magától sem volt nehéz kitalálnia.

– Harry, figyelj rám, kérlek – ragadta meg a reszkető tinédzsert a két vállánál fogva. – Pánikrohamod van. Próbálj meg…

– M-még so-sosem volt o-olyanom ed-eddig…

– Eddig talán nem volt, de jelen pillanatban éppen átélsz egyet. Muszáj megnyugodnod. Lassan, mélyen szívd be a levegőt, Potter. Nem, ne úgy… figyelj engem, lélegezz együtt velem. Be… ki… Jó. _Lassabban._

Ron és Hermione növekvő félelemmel nézték barátjukat. Rémisztő volt látni őt ilyen állapotban, főleg mert Harry – bár ahhoz sosem volt elég bolond, hogy ne féljen semmitől –, korábban mégsem reagált így egyetlen veszélyes helyzetre sem. Madam Pomfrey, az igazgató, és McGalagony professzor szintén kissé tehetetlenül álltak pár lépésre a párostól, és csak bámultak, mintha csodálkoznának, hogy annyi ember közül pont a morózus bájitaltan tanár vállalkozott a fiú lenyugtatására. Úgy tűnt, sikerrel jár, mivel Harry légzése fokozatosan normális tempóra lassult.

– Jól csináltad, Potter – dicsérte meg Piton, miközben lassan lazított a szorításán. Remélte, hogy a pillanat hevében nem okozott zúzódásokat a fiú vállán. – Most hogy érzed magad?

– Én… – kezdte volna Harry, de nem bírta folytatni; teste hirtelen elernyedt, és – immár másodszor a hét folyamán –, elvesztette az eszméletét. Piton könnyedén elkapta, és minden erőfeszítés nélkül karjaiba emelte az alélt fiú testét.

– Perselus? – Madam Pomfrey lépett előre, és egyik kezét a férfi vállára téve lepillantott a sápadt tinédzserre.

– Azt hiszem, egyszerűen csak elájult, Poppy – felelte csendesen a férfi. – Szerintem várhatunk a vizsgálattal addig, amíg visszaérünk a kastélyba. – Ezzel a kis csoport lassan elindult, maguk mögött hagyva a kiterült sárkányt.

– Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley! – lépett oda McGalagony a két diákhoz. – Fejenként tíz pontot kapnak, mert szokásuktól eltérően nem maguk akarták megoldani a helyzetet, hanem azonnal értesítették a felnőtteket. Úgy vélem, legjobb lesz, ha vacsoráig mindketten visszavonulnak a körletükbe.

– Harry rendbe fog jönni, professzor? – Hermione hangjából sütött az aggodalom.

A nő arcán halvány mosolyt jelent meg, amit egyik diák sem érzett túlságosan megnyugtatónak. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr. Potter nemsokára rendben lesz – mondta minden meggyőződés nélkül. Nem állt szándékában rejtegetni előlük valódi érzéseit, mivel tudta, hogy a két fiatalt úgysem tudná megtéveszteni. Ron és Hermione valóban egy percig sem hitték, hogy a tanárnő el is hiszi, amit mondd, így aztán komoran kullogtak a többiek nyomában, barátjuk iránt érzett aggodalmuk pedig percről percre növekedett.


	8. 8 fejezet

Nyolcadik fejezet

Potter a történtek után lassan depressziós állapotba süllyedt. Alig evett valamit, azt is csak akkor, ha külön rászóltak. Válaszolt, ha kérdezték, de magától nem szólalt meg. A házi feladatai az elmúlt évekhez képest elsőrangúak voltak ugyan, de Piton gyanította, a fiú az egyre gyakoribbá váló álmatlan éjszakáin tanulással ütötte el az időt, legalábbis amikor épp nem a falat bámulta meredten. Minden professzorának az volt a véleménye, hogy órákon szinte képtelen odafigyelni.

Piton bármi mást szívesebben látott volna: dühöt, könyörgést, alkudozást… akármit, csak ezt a csendes beletörődést nem, ami azt mutatta, a fiú kezdi feladni a reményt.

_Potter azonnal felkapta a fejét, amikor Piton belépett a gyengélkedőre, és szinte egész testtartása türelmetlenséget sugárzott; előrehajolt ültében, s alig várta, hogy a férfi végre odalépjen az ágya mellé. Piton a Kínai Gömblángsárkánnyal folytatott hajszája óta most látta őt először ébren. _

– _Tennie kell valamit! – tört ki a fiú, amint a bájitaltan tanár elég közel ért ahhoz, hogy ne csak kiabálva értsék egymás szavát. _

_A férfi szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett. – Oh?_

– _Igen! – mondta szinte zihálva. – Én nem… nem tudok… – Piton elszörnyedve nézte, ahogy Potter felzokog, smaragdhoz hasonló zöld szemeiből pedig szaporán hullani kezd a könny. – Nem akarok meghalni! Maga a bájitalmester. Tegyen valamit… kérem!_

– _Potter… – A férfi minden erejével azon volt, hogy hangjából száműzze a türelmetlenséget. – Továbbra is próbálkozom…_

– _Bármit megteszek, amit csak akar! – hadarta Harry, szinte könyörögve. – A plafontól a padlóig kitakarítom a pincét minden héten, amíg nem végzek a Roxfortban… vagy… felaprítom a hozzávalóit, vagy tisztára sikálom a koszos üstjeit. Sosem panaszkodom többé, amiért folyton kiszúr velem az órákon. Bármit megteszek – tudom, hogy gyűlöl engem, de kérem, kérem, ne hagyjon meghalni!_

– _Potter! – szisszent fel a férfi, mert zavarba hozta a tinédzser kétségbeesett könyörgése. – Idáig is mindent megtettem, ami tőlem telt, és ezután is úgy teszek._

_A fiú két kezébe temette arcát, és felzokogott. – Tudom… – hüppögte. – Tudom, én csak… én csak… – A mondat további része érthetetlen motyogásba fulladt, ahogy immár megállíthatatlanul rátört a sírás. Csak zokogott, és hullottak a könnyei majdnem egy órán keresztül, hogy Piton attól félt, már sosem lesz képes abbahagyni._

Ahogy a tanári asztaltól figyelte, hogy Potter a háza asztalánál ücsörög, már nem ugyanazt a fiút látta maga előtt; ez a gyerek érzelemmentes arccal, unottan lökdöste tányérján az ételt, és vagy észre sem vette, vagy egyszerűen csak figyelmen kívül hagyta barátai aggodalmas pillantásait.

Piton nem tudta eldönteni, melyik eset forog fenn, arra azonban rájött, hogy – bármilyen furcsa –, hiányolja a régi Harry Pottert. Bár a fiú az esetek nagy többségében csupán frusztráció forrása volt a számára, egy része valahol legbelül (ahogy azt morcosan kénytelen volt beismerni magának) csodálta az erejét, ahogy mindig makacsul ragaszkodott ahhoz, amiben hitt, és sosem hagyta, hogy a felé irányuló igazságtalan bánásmód megtörje.

Mielőtt őrá hárult Potter felügyeletének feladata, azt hitte, ez csupán újabb bizonyíték a fiú arroganciájára, és arra, hogy folyton csak önmagával foglalkozik. Sosem gyanította, hogy a magabiztos fellépés mekkora erőfeszítést kíván Harry részéről, s azt sem, hogy mennyire kevésre tartja saját magát. Ezek a dolgok csak akkor kezdtek számára világossá válni, mikor nap, mint nap látta őt, és felfedezte azon rejtett tulajdonságait, amikben egyáltalán nem hasonlított az apjára. A fiú sanyarú gyerekkorában szinte a sajátjára ismert, és a felfedezés villámcsapásként hasított belé, hiszen tudta, mennyire más is lehetett volna Harry élete.

A fiú felállt az asztaltól, és Pitonnak látnia sem kellett, máris tudta, hogy alig nyúlt hozzá a reggelijéhez. Elkomorodva nézett utána. Ez így nem lesz jó. Valahogy, valamilyen módon meg kell mutatnia neki, hogy még van miért élnie, és harcolnia. Ha most feladja, szinte lehetetlen lesz megmenteni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A sárkányos incidens után Hermione megduplázta erőfeszítéseit; egyszer s mindenkorra ki akarta deríteni, mi lehet a baj barátjával. Lassan úgy érezte, nem maradt a könyvtárban olyan a „Perfectus Memoriát" vagy „memória bájitalokat" említő könyv, amit végig ne nyálazott volna az elmúlt néhány hét folyamán. Erőfeszítéseinek végül meg is lett a gyümölcse. A zárolt szekcióban talált egy „Áldásos főzetek ártalmas hatásai" című könyvet, amiben rálelt az annyira keresett megoldásra.

Sosem remegett még ennyire a gyomra egy sikeres kutatás után.

A kirámolt könyveket egyszerűen otthagyva vánszorgott ki a teremből, Madam Cvikker elképedt pillantásaitól kísérve; a nő nyilván azon tűnődött, mi üthetett bele ilyen hirtelen.

Fogalma sem volt, hogyan jutott vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Arra eszmélt, hogy a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt áll; a festmény először várakozóan, majd aggodalmasan pillantott rá, mikor odavetette neki a jelszót („Lárifári"), és bemászott a szabaddá váló portrélyukon. Azt kívánta, bárcsak a most megtudott szörnyű tény is csak lárifári, bolond beszéd lenne, semmi több.

Ron éppen Neville-lel játszott varázslósakkot, és már első pillantásra látszott, hogy nyerésre áll. A fiú épp csak felpillantott, hogy gyorsan üdvözölje a lányt, de utána egyből újra a tábla fölé hajolt. Futója egy lépéssel később kiütötte a pályáról ellenfele egyik bástyáját, s közben mattot adott a királynak. A játszma véget ért.

– Megtanulhattam volna, hogy ne játsszak többet veled – morogta Neville, miközben a bábukat visszarakta a helyükre. Ron felnézett, és bár kicsit késve, de megállapította, hogy Hermione szokatlanul szótlan, mióta visszatért a klubhelyiségbe.

– Minden rendben, 'Mione? – lépett közelebb a lányhoz. – Olyan képet vágsz, mintha meghalt volna valaki. – Legnagyobb elképedésére Hermione ezt hallván a szófára hanyatlott, és keserves zokogásban tört ki.

– Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte vádlón Neville, de Ron megrázta a fejét, és leült könnyáztatta arcú barátja mellé.

– Héj – mondta, miközben vigasztalóan megpaskolta Hermione hátát. – Mi történt? Mi a baj?

Hermione felemelte, és Ron vállára ejtette a fejét, könnymaszatos arcát pedig a fiú pulóverébe temette. Megrázta a fejét; tudta, hogy nem adhatja ki Harry titkát, de ha megtehette volna sem lett volna képes jelen állapotában szavakat találni. Úgy érezte, most az egyszer jobb lett volna, ha nem kutakodik, és inkább semmiről sem tud. Lehetséges egyáltalán szavakba önteni, hogy egyik legjobb barátja min megy most keresztül? Vagy azt, hogy mi vár még rá ezek után?

Nem is csoda, hogy Harry mostanában nem volt önmaga… hogy állandóan olyan depressziós hangulatba süllyedt. A fiú még nem helyezte beléjük a bizalmát, nem árulta el nekik, mi baja, de Hermione már ezért sem bírta vádolni. A könyvben olvasott utolsó mondat ismétlődött a fejében újra és újra, megállíthatatlanul: _Nincs ismert gyógymód. Nincsenek túlélők._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A téli szünet előtti utolsó héten az eddigiekhez képest rekord mennyiségű diák iratkozott fel, miszerint szeretnék a Roxfortban tölteni az ünnepeket. Ennek leginkább a Szentestén megrendezésre kerülő karácsonyi bál volt az oka, a folyosókon pedig szinte mindenki az izgalmas eseményről beszélt. Negyedévestől fölfele bárki részt vehetett az ünnepségen, az ennél fiatalabbak csak akkor, ha egy felsőbb évestől meghívást kaptak.

Harrynek máris elege volt a témából, a körülötte folyó egész hajcihőből, meg a sok vihogásból. Korábban fel sem tűnt neki, milyen sok lány tanul a Roxfortban.

– Miért járnak ezek mindig falkában? – tette fel Ronnak a költői kérdést, mikor egy csapat hugrabugos lány mellett elhaladva, azok izgatott pusmogásban törtek ki. – Sosem látom őket magányosan járkálni, még a vécére is csapatostul mennek. És miért vihognak folyton? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét, és pillantott egy harmadéves hollóhátas lány után, aki izgatott nyikkanást hallatott, mikor befordult mellettük a sarkon.

– De ő legalább egyedül volt – jegyezte meg Ron, aki úgy döntött, nem kommentálja barátja morcos megjegyzéseit. Harry alig szólalt meg mostanában, így Ron már annak is örült, ha beszélni látja.

– Nem sokáig – morogta Harry, mert a lányhoz éppen ekkor csatlakozott két barátnője.

– Azt szeretném tudni, hogyan lehetne egyet úgy elcsípni, hogy egyedül van, és meghívni a bálba. Fogalmam sincs, kit hívjak meg egyáltalán. Mi van veled, Harry? Van már ötleted, kit kérsz partneredül?

– Én nem megyek.

– Mi? – lepődött meg Ron. – Piton megtiltotta?

Barátja rántott egyet a vállán. – Csak nincs kedvem hozzá.

A vörös hajú fiú hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – Nincs? De miért? Pedig biztos király lesz a parti. Akár reggelig fenn maradhatunk, mégsem szid meg senki érte, és…

– És dísztalárban mászkálhatunk mindenki szeme láttára, ha pedig elbotlunk benne, az egész iskola látni fogja – fejezte be barátja helyett a mondatot Harry, miközben leült a Griffendél asztalánál az egyik székre. – Én inkább kihagyom, kösz.

– Hát te aztán vérbeli optimista vagy – jegyezte meg szárazon Ron, épp, amikor Hermione is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Ki az optimista? – kérdezte a lány.

– Harry nem jön el a bálba.

– Nem? Csak nem megtiltották neked?

Harry frusztráltan összeszorította az ajkait, de végül mégis kicsikarta magából a választ. – Nincs kedvem hozzá – ismételte, nyomatékosan kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót.

– A mi kis napsugarunk – húzta el a száját Ron, mire Hermione arca furcsa fintorba torzult, szólni mégsem szólt semmit.

– Hermionét kéne elhívnod a bálba – váltott témát Harry, mire barátai meglepetten egymás felé fordultak, arcukat pedig egészséges, rózsaszín pír öntötte el.

– Tényleg – morfondírozott Ron. – Hermione, te lány vagy!

– Aranyos tőled, hogy észreveszed, Ronald. – A lány bosszús pillantással jutalmazta a megjegyzést, de Ront túlságosan lefoglalta a felfedezés ahhoz, hogy mellre szívja a dolgot.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy eljöhetsz velem a bálba!

– Nem, egyáltalán nem jelenti azt.

– Jaj, ugyan már Hermione! – nyüszítette Ron. – Ne kéresd magad, csak gyere el velem. Kérlek!

– Megmondtam, hogy nem lehet! – ellenkezett a lány, újfent elvörösödve. – Már elígérkeztem valakinek.

– Ez remek – szólalt meg gyorsan Harry, nehogy Ron megelőzhesse. – Kivel mész?

Hermione arca még egy árnyalattal sötétebb vörösbe váltott. – Azt nem mondom el – hebegte zavartan. – Úgyis csak cikiznétek érte.

Ron úgy nézett szét a Nagyteremben, mintha arra számítana, Hermione partnere nagy vörös X-jelzéssel a feje fölött sétál be vacsorázni. – Ugyan ki hívna el téged a bálba? – morogta szkeptikusan, és megkésve jött rá, hogy ezzel kicsit elvetette a sulykot.

– Lehet, hogy te négy év alatt nem vetted észre, hogy lány vagyok, de másoknak attól még lehet szemük – csattant fel felháborodottan Hermione.

Harry nem akarta megvárni, míg a vitából hatalmas veszekedés lesz, ezért gyorsan felállt. – Én végeztem – jelentette ki.

– De hát alig nyúltál hozzá a vacsorádhoz – ellenkezett Hermione, azonnal megfeledkezve Ronról. – Legalább még pár falatot enned kéne.

Harry felkapta a tányérról félig elfogyasztott szendvicsét, és étvágytalanul harapott belőle egyet. – Holnap találkozunk – mondta, és hátat fordítva nekik, a kijárat felé indult.

– De hát megbeszéltük, hogy együtt fogunk tanulni – kezdte a lány, majd egy utálkozó kis nyögéssel folytatta –, a holnapi mágiatörténet tesztre. – Harry azonban már messze járt. Hermione kedvetlenül asztalon heverő két kezére hajtotta az állát. Neki is elment az étvágya.

– Lehet, hogy miattunk ment el a kedve az evéstől – jegyezte meg Ron, miközben elgondolkodva turkálta villájával vacsorája maradékát.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, homloka az asztallapot súrolta. Hogyan segíthetnének barátjukon?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piton alig tudott visszafojtani egy bosszús sóhajt, amikor a nappaliba lépett valami olvasnivalóért, és meglátta Pottert, ahogy a kandalló előtt ülve elmélyülten bámul a tűzbe. Megint.

– Potter – szólította meg a fiút, aki először összerezzent, majd kifejezéstelen tekintettel felpillantott rá. – Nem tanulnod kellene éppen?

Védence még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy kipréseljen magából valami párszavas feleletet, ehelyett egyszerűen vállat vont, és ismét a lángokat kezdte tanulmányozni.

– Potter, ha felteszek egy kérdést, elvárom, hogy válaszolj rá! – dörrent rá Piton, mert kezdett elege lenni ebből az állandó apátiából.

– Hermionéval és Ronnal már rengeteget tanultunk ezen a héten – közölte Harry. – Uram.

– A holnapi tesztekre is?

– Bűbájtanból már megírtuk a dolgozatot.

– Mi a helyzet a mágiatörténettel? Binns mindig a szünet előtti utolsó napon íratja meg a tesztjeit, ez már a halála előtt is így volt. Továbbá tudomásom szerint bájitaltanból egy bizonyos tanár holnap méri fel, mennyit tudnak a diákjai az ellenmérgekről – jegyezte meg élesen a férfi. – Átolvastad már az ebben a témában írt jegyzeteidet? Már persze, ha szoktál jegyzetelni egyáltalán.

– Nem, uram – motyogta Harry, s bár Piton nem volt teljesen biztos benne, melyik kérdésre válaszolt, végül arra jutott, hogy úgyis egyremegy.

– Gyere velem, Potter – utasította a tanár. A fiú kissé habozva egyenesedett fel összegömbölyödött pozíciójából, és követte a férfit a laborba, ami számára idáig tiltott területnek számított.

Ez már inkább hasonlított ahhoz a képhez, amit Harry a bájitaltan tanár egész rezidenciájáról képzelt el hónapokkal ezelőtt; a padlótól plafonig érő polcok roskadoztak az üvegcsékbe zárt bájital hozzávalóktól, pinceszerű jellege viszont ennek a szobának sem volt. Minden ragyogott a tisztaságtól, a világítás pedig szinte nappali fénybe vont minden egyes sarkot. A helyiségbe két másik ajtó is vezetett azon kívül, mint amin az imént beléptek; az egyik Piton dolgozószobájába nyílt, ahová Harry most is belátott a nyitott ajtón át, a másik pedig nyilván a kinti folyosóra. A laborban lévő három asztal közül Piton a legtávolabbihoz vezette Harryt.

– Ülj le, Potter – mutatott a tanár a legközelebbi székre. A fiú minden ellenkezés nélkül indult, hogy eleget tegyen a kérésnek. – _Egy szófogadó Harry Potter._ – Piton bizalmatlanul, és némi kíváncsisággal figyelte, ahogy a másik leereszkedik az általa megjelölt székre. A tanár kinyitotta a magával hozott könyvet, és megkezdte az előkészületeket, hogy újra munkához láthasson, közben pedig mintegy mellékesen megkérdezte: – Mi az ellenmérgek funkciója, Potter?

A fiú pislantott kettőt meglepetésében, de szinte azonnal rávágta a választ. – Az, hogy ellensúlyozzák egy méreg hatásait.

– Mi használható ellenméregként a legtöbb esetben?

– Bezoár, amit kecskék gyomrában lehet megtalálni. – Harry ezt sosem felejtette el.

– Melyek a legközönségesebb hozzávalók, amiket ellenmérgekben használunk?

– Sokfélét lehet, de a bezoárkő mellett a mandragóra a másik, ami a leghatásosabb.

– Úgy látom, néha azért odafigyelsz az óráimon – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben apró betűs megjegyzést biggyesztett egy füzetbe, majd óvatosan szórt valamit az üstjében gőzölgő főzetbe. – Mi az ellenmérgek három fajtája?

Harry ezen már elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Hát… van egy, ami megakadályozza, hogy a méreg egyáltalán felszívódjon.

– Mint például?

– A bezoár?

– Ezt most kérdezed, vagy állítod, Potter?

– Állítom, uram.

– Jó. A másik kettő? Példákkal!

– Egy másik… megváltoztatja a mérget… átváltoztatja valamivé, ami nem ártalmas – folytatta Harry, immár kissé bizonytalanul. – A lohasztólé például jó példa erre.

– Valóban – értett egyet Piton.

– A harmadik típus… – Harry alsó ajkát rágcsálva igyekezett visszaemlékezni, hol hallott, vagy mikor olvasott erről mostanában. – A harmadik szembeszáll a méreg ártalmas hatásával. Nem is tartják igazi ellenszérumnak ezt a fajtát, mert magát a mérget nem semmisíti meg. A megfelelő szakkifejezés ezekre… öhm… antagonisták.

– Példa?

– Hát… nem tudom, uram.

– Tényleg egy sem jut eszedbe? – emelte meg a szemöldökét Piton.

Harry törte a fejét, még a homloka is ráncokba szaladt, annyira gondolkodott, amikor hirtelen beléhasított a felismerés. A férfi szemébe nézett, és megszólalt. – Az én bájitalom – mondta –, amit mindennap be kell vennem.

– Nagyszerű, Potter – bólintott Piton, miközben jól megnézte magának a fiút. – Fogalmam sincs, az óráimon miért teljesítesz olyan rosszul. Úgy tűnik, képes vagy felidézni a korábban hallott információkat, pedig az esetek nagy többségében ez az, ami a legtöbb diáknak nehézséget okoz. Mostantól elvárom, hogy „Várakozáson felüli" eredményen kívül ne add alább, ami az írásban beadott dolgozataidat illeti, bár nem látom okát, miért ne tudnál „Kiváló"-t szerezni az egész tárgyból – mondta, miközben elővett, és kritikus szemmel méregetni kezdett egy kékes folyadékkal teli üvegfiolát, közben pedig, mintegy mellékesen, megszólalt: – Tíz pont a Griffendélnek.

Bár továbbra is munkájára összpontosított, még így is látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a fiú tátott szájjal, szinte sokkban bámul rá. Alig bírt visszafojtani egy elégedett vigyort. Bár szökőévenként csak egyszer, néha-néha a Griffendél-háznak is kiosztott pontokat, leggyakrabban a RAVASZ-szintű tanulmányokat folytató diákjai között. Roxforti pályafutásuk megkezdése óta az egyik, bár az is lehet, hogy mindkettő Weasley-iker bezsebelt Pitontól ilyen elismerést. A fiatalabb tanulók közül persze alig néhány tudott erről, így a bájitaltan tanár mindig megcsodálhatta a griffendélesek értetlenkedő, elképedt arckifejezését, amikor esetenként ilyesmikre vetemedett.

– Mivel úgysem tanulsz, és látszólag nincs más dolgod a szemközti fal bámulásán kívül, jobban tennéd, ha hasznossá tennéd magad, Potter – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, amikor a fiú végre becsukta a száját. – Amott, azon az asztalon találsz néhány hozzávalót, amiket elő kellene készíteni. A pergamenen megtalálod a szükséges instrukciókat.

Harrynek kérdeznie sem kellett, melyik asztalra gondol – csak a terem túlsó végében álló kis munkaterületen látott hozzávalókat, így odalépett, és elolvasta a pergamenen felsorolt anyagok előkészítési módját. Ijedten vette tudomásul, hogy Piton nem mással bízta meg, mint a saját napi ellenszer adagjának előkészítése.

– Uram, biztos benne, hogy… – kezdte volna, de a tanár közbevágott.

– Csak kövesd az utasításokat, Potter – ismételte Piton. – Mindet ellenőrizni fogom, mielőtt felhasználom.

Harry óvatosan, mintha attól félne, hogy megharapja, kezébe vett egy mozsártörőt, és munkához látott.


	9. 9 fejezet

Kilencedik fejezet

Piton felemelt szemöldökkel, alaposan megszemlélte a kezében tartott kis fiola tartalmát. A bájital állaga megfelelőnek tűnt ugyan, a színe azonban kissé eltért a könyvben megadott helyes árnyalattól.

– Jobban kellene koncentrálnod az órákon, Potter – jegyezte meg, majd egy intéssel elbocsátotta Harryt, és a következő diák üvegcséje után nyúlt.

– Igen, uram – motyogta Potter, a mögötte álló Draco Malfoy pedig kárörvendő vigyorral lépett a bájitaltan tanár elé.

– Az állaga megfelelő – állapította meg Piton. – A színe tökéletes. – Malfoy elmosolyodott, a tanár azonban folytatta. – Attól tartok, ennek ellenére kénytelen leszek pontokat levonni, amiért szabotálni próbálta egy másik diák munkáját.

A mardekáros fiú arcára döbbenet ült ki.

– De uram, én nem…

– Sem vak, sem ostoba nem vagyok, Mr. Malfoy – dörrent rá Piton. – Longbottom a maga közreműködése nélkül is képes potenciálisan halálos keverékeket előállítani. Ha úgy érzi, szeretne tovább vitatkozni velem, és a szünet utáni első hetet koszos üstök sikálásával tölteni, csak rajta.

– Sajnálom, uram – motyogta Malfoy. Most Harryn volt a vigyorgás sora, s bár Neville-t Piton arra utasította, hogy jöjjön vissza aznap este rendesen megcsinálni a saját ellenszerét, látszólag még az ügyetlen fiút is jobb kedvre derítette, hogy végre egyszer Malfoyt is rendre utasította a mardekárosaival máskor oly elnéző bájitalmester. Draco nyilván azt hitte, hogy Harry volt rossz hatással keresztapjára, mert dühös pillantásokkal bombázta a griffendéles fiút.

Miután minden diák bemutatta a saját munkáját, Piton kiosztotta a szünetben megírandó házi feladatokat, és elbocsátotta az osztályt. Mindenki a lehető leggyorsabban összepakolt, és miközben boldogan kiözönlöttek a teremből, már a szünetről, és a jövő heti karácsonyi bálról beszélgettek. Harry a maga részéről örült, hogy legalább eggyel kevesebb dolog miatt kell aggodalmaskodnia. Trelawney még a hét elején megjövendölte, hogy borzalmas téli szünetben lesz része, Harry pedig most az egyszer hajlott arra, hogy higgyen neki.

Csendesen, mély gondolatokba merülve sétált barátai mellett. Ron épp azt próbálta kiszedni Hermionéból, hogy kivel megy a bálba, a lány viszont nem állt kötélnek, ehelyett csípősen megjegyezte, hogy a fiúnak inkább igyekeznie kéne saját partnert találni, és nem az övével foglalkozni. Harry úgy elgondolkozott, hogy egy szót sem hallott a mellette folyó beszélgetésből, így nem tűnt fel neki, hogy barátai csupán erőltetik az incselkedést, de közben időről-időre aggodalmas pillantásokat vetnek rá. Mikor a másnapi roxmortsi kirándulás került terítékre, Harry ugyanolyan érdektelen maradt, végül pedig kimentette magát, és Piton körlete felé indult. Barátai csendesen figyelték távozását.

– Hermione, most már komolyan nem értem – szólalt meg Ron pár pillanat múlva –, mi a csuda baja lehet?

A lány megrázta a fejét, ahogy mindig az utóbbi pár napban, amikor Ron feltette neki ezt a kérdést. – Ezt neki kell elmondania, amikor úgy érzi, készen áll rá – mondta makacsul.

A vörös hajú fiú majdnem rávágta, hogy Hermione látszólag Harry közreműködése nélkül is kitalálta a titkot, valahogy mégis visszafogta magát.

– Nos, én mindenesetre nagyon remélem, hogy minél hamarabb visszatér a régi Harry. Már attól depressziós leszek, ha csak ránézek.

– Harry most tényleg depressziós, Ronald.

– Igen, pontosan ezért mondtam. – A lány szemét forgatva legyintett, Ron viszont sokkal csendesebben hozzátette: – Szeretném, ha újra önmaga lenne. A régi Harry.

Hermione szomorúan rámosolygott. – Én is – értett egyet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Az ablakon beszűrődő lágy fényből úgy ítélte meg, hogy kora reggelre járhat az idő, és valószínűleg havazik. Karácsony. A gondolatra legszívesebben fogta volna magát, hogy a fal felé fordulva visszafúrja fejét a párnák közé. Rosszul lett, ha arra gondolt, a többiek mekkora lelkesedéssel várták ezt a napot, és attól félt, előbb-utóbb elhányja magát, ha társai boldogságtól túlfűtött arcába kell néznie.

Roxforti évei megkezdése óta sikerült megszeretnie ezt az ünnepet, és általában alig várta, hogy felvirradjon karácsony napja, most viszont inkább egy az egyben átugrotta volna ezt az időszakot. Megéri vajon a következő karácsonyt is? Érdekelni fog egyáltalán valakit, ha esetleg nem így lesz?

Két legjobb barátja valószínűleg szomorú lenne, sőt, minden bizonnyal még hiányozna is nekik, na de mi van a többiekkel? Durselyék biztos nem lennének lesújtva, ahogy nyilván a mardekárosok sem. Piton… hát, erre már nem tudott azonnal válaszolni, holott korábban azonnal rávágta volna, hogy a férfi leghőbb vágya holtan látni őt… most viszont egyszerűen elképzelése sem volt a férfi érzéseit illetően.

A „hiányozni fogok-e valakinek" gondolatmenet egy hajszálnyit sem javított depresszív hangulatán, így kissé ingerülten arrébb tolta a takarót, hogy kimásszon az ágyból. Az első dolog, amire pillantása ráesett, az ágy lábánál felhalmozott ajándékok halma volt, ez a gesztus pedig – hiába volt megszokott gyakorlat a Roxfortba érkezése óta –, még mindig képes volt könnyekig meghatni Harryt, aki most gyorsan kitörölte az árulkodó nedvességet a szeméből.

Mikor később kilépett a szobájából, Pitont a nappaliban találta; a tanár az egyik fotelben ült, és valami könyvet olvasott. Harry lassan a kanapéhoz lépett, s miközben elhelyezkedett rajta, magához vette a dohányzóasztalra kikészített, narancssárga folyadékkal teli üvegcsét, és egy hajtásra kiitta a tartalmát. Az íze sokat javult, mióta először bevette a gyengélkedőn, bár az is felmerült benne, hogy egyszerűen csak kezd hozzászokni a trutymó egyedi aromájához. Ez persze korántsem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy továbbra is ez maradt reggeleinek legkevésbé kívánatos része.

– Boldog karácsonyt, uram – mondta, és az immár üres fiolát visszatette az asztalra.

Piton közönyös arckifejezéssel felpillantott. – Boldog karácsonyt, Mr. Potter – felelte, majd azonnal hozzátette –, attól tartok, más ajándékot nem ajánlhatok fel, csak a bizonyosságot, hogy továbbra is minden erőmmel egy ellenszer kidolgozásán fáradozom.

– Köszönöm, uram – bólintott Harry. – Attól tartok, én sem készültem önnek semmivel – szabadkozott.

– Nem várok el semmit, és szükségem sincs semmire – közölte Piton, továbbra is érdektelen arccal. – És nem várom el tőled, hogy bármit is adj nekem.

Harry nem tudta, hogyan reagálhatna erre, így inkább zavartan lehajtotta a fejét, és ujjaival kezdett játszadozni – ez egy mostanában felvett szokása volt, s általában észre sem vette, hogy ezt csinálja, amikor időnként rátört valami meghatározhatatlan rosszkedv.

– Van dísztalárod, Potter? – kérdezte hirtelen Piton, mire Harry azonnal abbahagyta végtagjai hajlítgatását, s értetlenül felnézett, meglepődve a hirtelen témaváltástól.

– Minek az nekem, uram?

– A karácsonyi bálra, Potter. Talán hallottál már róla.

– Én nem megyek el oda, uram – jelentette ki Harry.

Piton, akit látszólag egyáltalán nem lepett meg a válasz, lassan letette a könyvet, és megajándékozta a fiút egy szigorú pillantással. – Az igazgató sajnos ragaszkodik a jelenlétemhez ezen az eseményen – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Ha pedig én megyek, akkor te is kénytelen leszel. Nos, van dísztalárod? – Pár másodperces néma csend után a férfi úgy döntött, nem számít, és felkiáltott. – Hana!

A manó azon nyomban megjelent. – Bájital Mesternek szüksége van Hana szolgálataira?

– Hana, szeretném, ha megkeresnéd a talárt, amit McGalagony professzortól kaptam ajándékba pár éve.

– Bájital Mester szeretné hordani? – csillant fel izgatottan a manó szeme.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem. Szeretném, ha ráigazítanánk Mr. Potterre, hogy legyen mit viselnie a bálon.

Hana elszontyolodott egy pillanatra, de a bájital professzor tervét hallva azonnal felderült, és boldogan összecsapta a kezét. – Harry Mester csodásan fog festeni benne! – kiáltotta, és egy pukkanással köddé vált, hogy néhány másodperc múlva újra megjelenjen, karján egy fekete csomaggal. – Harry Mesternek a szobájába kell mennie, hogy felpróbálhassa a talárját!

– Tényleg? – Harry kissé bizonytalanul nézett a manóra.

– Én a helyedben engedelmeskednék neki – tanácsolta Piton, miközben feltápászkodott. – Ha kész vagy, ne felejts el lemenni reggelizni.

– De uram, tényleg muszáj, hogy én… – Befejezni már nem tudta, mert Hana lelkesen megragadta a karjánál fogva, hogy felrángassa a kanapéról.

– Harry Mester, _siess! _– ugrabugrált a manó izgatottan, Harrynek pedig mit volt mit tennie – engedelmeskedett, bár nem igazán értette, pontosan mi is történik vele.

Piton vigyorogva nézett a páros után. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy Hana nagyon kitartó tud lenni, ha akar, s magában örült, hogy a kis manó legalább lefoglalja a fiút egy ideig, az pedig mindenképp szerencsésebb, mint ha hagyják őt magában búslakodni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Boldog karácsonyt, Harry! – mosolygott rá Hermione, amikor leült a griffendéles asztalhoz a Nagyteremben. – Nagyon örülök a könyvnek, amit tőled kaptam.

– Ezt örömmel hallom – nyugtázta Harry, miközben helyet foglalt vörös hajú barátja mellett. – Nektek is boldog karácsonyt. Köszi a könyvet, Hermione, és neked is hálás vagyok a trágyagránátokért, Ron – mondta, Hermione pedig, akinek jóvoltából Harry immár „_Írország és Anglia kviddics csapatai" _című könyv boldog tulajdonosának mondhatta magát, rosszalló pillantást vetett a szerinte haszontalan ajándékokat osztogató Ronra.

– Nincs mit, pajtás – biccentett a fiú, ügyesen elkerülve Hermione tekintetét. – A te ajándékod is nagyon király, hálás vagyok érte – vigyorodott el, és a toronybeli ágyán heverő Chudley Csúzlik feliratú sapkára gondolt.

– Borzalmasan fest benne. A narancssárga szín, meg a vörös haj teljesen elütnek egymástól – jegyezte meg Hermione. Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy elképzelte a látványt, mire a lány majdnem kiejtette a kezéből a kanalát meglepetésében. Elnézte a fiút, ahogy mélyenszántó beszélgetésbe merül Ronnal a kviddicsről, és alig mert hinni a szemének. Barátja többet beszélt az elmúlt két percben, mint az utóbbi két hónapban együttvéve, ráadásul _mosolygott_. Először ugyan kicsit habozva, de arckifejezése fokozatosan kisimult, és Hermione megcsodálhatta barátja arcán az első igazi mosolyt, mióta… hát, legalábbis egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő óta.

A lány úgy érezte, mintha egy mindennél hatalmasabb erő lépett volna működésbe karácsony reggelén, olyasmivel ajándékozva meg őt, amiről álmodni sem mert – egy baráttal, aki most itt ült előtte, holott hónapokig csak testben volt jelen, lélekben soha.

– Jól vagy, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry aggodalmas arccal. – Te… hát, öhm… eléggé bámulsz engem.

A lány meresztette a szemét még néhány pillanatig, majd meglepő hirtelenséggel eldobta kanalát, felpattant, rekordsebességgel megkerülte az asztalt, és szorosan Harry nyaka köré fonta a karját. – Harry, hiányoztál! – szipogta el-elakadó, érzelmes hangon. – _Annyira _hiányoztál!

Harry kissé tanácstalanul megpaskolta a lány egyik karját, és lázasan gondolkodott, mit is mondhatna ebben a helyzetben. Hermione végül elengedte, felegyenesedett, és letörölte könnymaszatos arcát. Végül kijelentette, hogy később még találkoznak, és futva távozott a teremből.

Ron a távolodó alak után nézett, majd elismerően visszafordult barátja felé. – Tényleg másmilyen vagy ma, haver – jegyezte meg, ahogy végignézett barátján.

– Tényleg? – Harry lenézett, de semmi szokatlant nem fedezett fel magán, ugyanazt viselte, amit általában mindig.

– Igen – bólogatott Ron. – Egy kicsit mintha újra önmagad lennél, azt hiszem. Idáig mintha egy másik, és sokkal kevésbé szórakoztató Harryt láttunk volna. Nyugi, ne sértődj meg, nem azt mondom, hogy unalmas voltál, csak folyton szomorú. 'Mione már nagyon aggódott érted.

Harry eltűnődött, és rájött, hogy mostanában tényleg nem lehetett szórakoztató társaság, ráadásul egyáltalán nem viselkedett legjobb baráthoz méltóan. Remélte, hogy az ajándékokkal kompenzálta kicsit barátait az elvesztegetett időért.

– Na, és mit tervezel ma estére? – kérdezte Ron, kirángatva a mélázásból. – Csatlakozhatnék esetleg én is?

– Miért, már nem is akarsz elmenni a bálba? – lepődött meg Harry.

– Nem találtam magamnak partnert – motyogta Ron. – A dísztalárom pedig egyenesen borzalmas. Gondoltam, inkább lóghatnánk együtt egy kicsit… már úgyis régen volt rá alkalmunk… érted.

– Igen, az nagyszerű lenne, de…

– Mi a baj? Te nem akarod?

– Nos, úgy alakult, hogy… mégis el kell mennem – közölte Harry.

– Hová? – kérdezte Ron elkomorodva.

– A bálba.

– Vagyis te is jössz? Tényleg? Van már partnered?

– Az nincs, sajnos. Ma reggelig azt sem tudtam, hogy egyáltalán el kell mennem – felelte Harry, enyhén elpirulva. – De végül is nem muszáj, hogy legyen partnerünk, nem igaz? Vagy egyedül nem lehet elmenni a partira?

– Végül is, lehet… – mélázott Ron.

– Nagyszerű, akkor ez a gond is megoldódott – mondta Harry, de délutánra kezdte meggondolni magát, ahogy ott állt Ronnal együtt a tükör előtt, és barátja viharvert dísztalárját szemlélte. A ruhadarab anyaga valamikor skarlátvörös lehetett, nyakánál és két karjánál pedig ódivatú csipkeszegély díszítette. Harry úgy emlékezett, már első látásra is rondának találta, de így, hogy újra a szeme elé került az ominózus ruhadarab, inkább nevetségesnek bélyegezte volna.

– Azt hiszem, mégis kihagyom ezt a partit – motyogta Ron enyhén zöld arcszínnel. Harry nem hibáztatta. Úgy érezte, még Piton sem tudná rávenni a bálon való részvételre, ha előtte ilyen talárba kényszerítené. Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

– Hana – szólalt meg hangosan.

Ron először értetlenül meredt rá, de rögtön megértett mindent, amikor egy házimanó jelent meg előttük hangos pukkanás kíséretében.

– Harry Mesternek szüksége van Hanára? – hadarta izgatottan.

– Hát, az a helyzet, hogy igen – bólogatott Harry. – A szekrényemben találsz egy fekete dísztalárt. Meg tudnád oldani, hogy Ron felvehesse a ma esti bálra?

– De… a barátod sokkal magasabb nálad, Harry Mester – habozott Hana, tetőtől talpig végigmérve a langaléta Ront.

– Tudom, de ha nem segítesz, kénytelen lesz szegény _azt_ felvenni – bökött ujjával a kérdéses fakóvörös ruhadarab felé.

Hana odanézett, majd kimeredt szemmel vissza Ronra, aztán megint a dísztalárt vette szemügyre. – Hana megteszi, amit tud – jelentette ki végül, és újabb pukkanással eltűnt.

– De akkor te mit fogsz viselni? – kérdezte Ron kíváncsian.

– Nekem van másik dísztalárom – jelentette ki Harry.

– Tényleg?

Hana ekkor tért vissza Harry fekete talárjával. – Ron Mesternek ezt fel kell próbálnia! – mondta, mire újabb hosszadalmas szabászati tevékenység vette kezdetét, csak ezúttal Ron főszereplésével.


	10. 10 fejezet

Tizedik fejezet

A Nagyterem még sosem pompázott olyan díszesen, mint ezen az estén. A levegőben a várakozás izgalma vibrált, a grandiózus dekorációt pedig még élénkebbé tette a színes tömeg, s a diákok különféle színű estélyi ruhái. A Nagyterem előtti csarnok zsúfolásig megtelt a barátaikra, vagy partnerükre várakozókkal.

Ron kritikusan szemlélte vadonatúj öltözékét, és megállapította, hogy Hana briliáns munkát végzett rajta. Sikerült úgy igazítania Harry talárját, hogy kényelmesen simuljon a szélesebb vállú Ron langaléta termetére, bár ennek következményeképpen kénytelen volt kurtítani is az anyagon, ami így a vörös hajú fiú lábszárai körül csapdosott. Ront ez már nem is zavarta volna – annyira hozzá volt szokva, hogy bátyjai kinőtt ruháit viselje –, azonban Hana nem adta fel egykönnyen, és az ósdi vörös talárból rögtönzött egy kis pótlást a fekete talár aljára. A kopottas anyag még jót is tett az összképnek, így legalább színben nem ütötte Ron vörös üstökét, a fiú pedig elégedetten konstatálta a lányok elismerő pillantásait, ahogy barátjára várt a Nagyterem előtt.

Harry kerülőúton közelített célja felé. Nem mintha nem várta volna az eseményt – a délutáni történések után még kedvet is kapott a bulizáshoz –, nem akart azonban mardekárosokba botlani, akik minden jel szerint személyes sértésként könyvelték el folyamatos jelenlétét házvezető tanáruk körletében.

Mire megérkezett, a csarnokban jelentősen kisebb volt a tömeg, legtöbben már elfoglalták helyüket a Nagyteremben, párjuk oldalán. Harry azonnal felfedezte tekintetével Ront az emeletre vezető lépcső aljánál, és oldalazva megindult feléje. A diákok többsége félreállt az útjából, voltak azonban olyanok is, akik fintorogva néztek utána.

– Bocsánat! – szabadkozott, ahogy véletlenül valaki vállának ütközött.

– Nekem nem baj – szólalt meg egy hang, erős akcentussal, tulajdonosa pedig megragadta Harry karját, hogy a fiú ne vágódjon el. – Nem volt teljesen te hibád.

Harry meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. – Te vagy Viktor Krum! – tört ki belőle, amiért azonnal elszégyellte magát. Micsoda hülyeségeket beszél, a fiút nyilván nem kell saját magának bemutatni.

Krum ajkán apró mosoly játszadozott. – Igen. Te pedig…

– Harry, hát eljöttél! – kiáltott fel egy csinos, világoskék ruhába öltözött lány, aki nyomban lelkesen a fiú nyaka köré fonta a karját, és hevesen megölelte. – Nagyszerűen festesz!

Harrynek eltartott pár másodpercig, hogy megismerje. – Hermione? Te… te gyönyörű vagy – habogta, miközben érezte, hogy elvörösödik. – Korábban már megmondtam, hogy mégis eljövök, nem?

– Tudom, de nem mertem elhinni, hogy tényleg megteszed – mosolyodott el pajkosan a lány. Haja elegáns kontyba tekeredett a tarkóján, itt-ott néhány gyönggyel díszítve, pár tincs pedig mutatósan keretezte ovális arcát.

– Nem volt más választásom, emlékszel?

– Igen, persze.

– Szóval kivel is jöttél? – kérdezte Harry, szétnézve a diákok serege felett.

– Az én vagyok, azt hiszem – szólalt meg Krum a háta mögött, mire Harry csodálkozva megfordult (rég elfeledkezett a másik fiú jelenlétéről). Aztán, még mindig kissé döbbenten a piruló arcú Hermionéra pillantott, mintegy megerősítést várva. – Te ezek szerint vagy Harry Potter. Hermijjóni egyik legjobb barátja, ugye?

– Öhm, igen. Nagyon, hát… nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – nyújtotta kezét ügyefogyottan Harry a világhírű kviddics-sztár felé, aki habozás nélkül, lelkesen megszorította.

– Bajnokok, ide hozzám! – harsant fel a csarnok túloldaláról McGalagony professzor hangja.

– Később még találkozunk, Harry – intett Hermione, majd mosolyogva elfogadta Krum gesztusát, és a fiú karjába kapaszkodva ellibegett. Közben azért nem állta meg, hogy újra és újra hátra ne pillantson a válla felett, egészen, amíg Harryt teljesen eltakarta a szeme elől a tömeg. Felsóhajtott.

– Te érte aggódsz? – kérdezte Krum, látva Hermione arckifejezését.

– Nem – vágta rá hirtelen. – Nos, talán egy kicsit. Harry nem igazán volt önmaga mostanában. Sok mindennel kell megküzdenie.

– Például azzal, aki próbára próbálta benevezni?

– Hát, ig… várjunk csak, szóval te sem hiszed, hogy ő maga akarta így? – kapcsolt Hermione.

– Az embernek csak néznie kellett arcát, mikor hitte, neki versenyezni kell. Egyértelműen ijedt volt – magyarázta Krum. – Mikor pedig kiderült, versenyen részt vennie mégsem kell, megkönnyebbülés szinte zubogott róla. Nem ítélem el érte, én szintén lettem volna rémült, ha nem magamtól vállalkozok Tusára.

A lány bólintott, de nem szólt többet, ahogy felsorakoztatták őket a Nagyterem előtt a bevonuláshoz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Te meg miért hordasz mardekáros dísztalárt? – tört ki Ron, amint meglátta barátját.

Harry elkomorodott. – Nem is mardekáros! – ellenkezett. – Hanem egyszerűen… zöld. _És _arany. – Utóbbiban azért volt annyira biztos, mert ő maga kérte Hanát, hogy az ezüst szegélyeket és díszítéseket változtassa matt aranyszínűvé.

– Ja, mardekáros-zöld.

– Smaragdzöld. Meg arany. És nekem nagyon is tetszik így – jelentette ki Harry, miközben igyekezett megőrizni hidegvérét. – Most tényleg a dísztalárom színéről fogunk vitatkozni?

Hirtelen Ron is feszengeni kezdett, a látszat szerint minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy megzabolázza komor arckifejezését. – Na jó, azt el kell ismernem, hogy jól megy a szemed színéhez ez a _mardekáros-zöld._

– Smaragdzöld. Én viszont tartok tőle, hogy a dísztalárod aljának színe nem illik túlzottan a vörös hajadhoz – vágott vissza Harry, majd felkuncogott. – Mi akkora hülyék vagyunk – jelentette ki, mire Ronból is kitört a nevetés. A diákok legtöbbje értetlen, helytelenítő pillantásokat vetett rájuk, amitől csak még jobban elkapta őket a röhöghetnék, hogy a végén már oldalukat fogták a nevetéstől.

– Menjünk inkább be – javasolta Ron, amikor újra képes volt egyenesen állni. – Nehogy elegyék előlünk a vacsorát.

– Hogy tudsz folyton az evésre gondolni?

– Héj!

Találtak két szabad helyet Neville és Ginny mellett, mielőtt a lakoma elkezdődött volna. Harry többször is kénytelen volt keményen oldalba bökni barátját a könyökével, mert Ron pillantása folyamatosan a Krum-Hermione kettősre vándorolt. Harry fojtott hangon, de határozottan emlékeztette barátját, hogy ha nem tetszik neki a látvány, csakis magának köszönheti, azok után, hogy többszöri felszólítás után sem volt hajlandó bálba hívni Hermionét, csak miután már úgyis késő volt. A bál mindezek ellenére kellemesen telt, olyannyira, hogy Harry hosszú idő után végre képes volt felhőtlenül jól érezni magát.

Hermione figyelmes volt, és mindkettejükkel elment táncolni egyszer-egyszer, közben többször is megdicsérte Harry külsejét (és itt nem csak a fiú dísztalárjára gondolt). Nem értette ugyan, mi okozhatta, de örült, hogy Harry kilábalt végre abból a több hónapja tartó depresszióból, és ismét képes őszintén együtt nevetni velük. Újra a régi Harry volt, az a fiú, akinél gyakori volt a mosoly, és aki nem egyszer megnevettette őket száraz humorával. Hermione számára ez kisebb csodával ért fel, és bár nem tudta, minek köszönheti, mégis rendkívül hálás volt érte.

A változást Ron is azonnal észrevette, és Hermionéhoz hasonlóan nagyon remélte, hogy nem csak valami futó dologról van szó. Korábban kezdte úgy érezni, mintha élete egy nagyon fontos eleme veszett volna oda, ahogy legjobb barátja hónapokig tartó depressziója őt is magával rántotta. Sokat jelentett, hogy Harryt mosolyogni – igazán mosolyogni – és tréfálkozni látja, és azt kívánta, bárcsak megállíthatná az időt, hogy ez az állapot így is maradjon.

Ron és Harry az este nagy részében egymást ugratták, és fogadtak, melyikük meri felkérni táncolni egyik vagy másik lányt. Néha lejtettek is egyet valamelyikkel, nagyrészt persze osztálytársakkal, sőt, Ron meglepődve vette tudomásul, amikor az egyik beauxbatons-os lány megkörnyékezte, és félénken megkérte, táncoljanak egyet.

Nagyjából a bál felénél járhattak, amikor Harry visszatért a helyükre, és fejét fáradtan az asztallapra hajtotta. Ron szinte azonnal mellette termett, arcára pedig aggodalmas kifejezés ült ki.

– Minden rendben, haver? – kérdezte.

– Mm – motyogta Harry, fáradtan felemelve a fejét. – Csak elálmosodtam.

– Biztos, hogy nem érzed rosszul magad, vagy valami? – érdeklődött Hermione, aki azonnal kimentette magát Krum mellől, és barátjához sietett, mikor látta, mit csinál.

Harry bólintott. – Elég hosszú volt ez a nap – mondta leragadó szemmel. Légzése alig pár másodperc múlva olyan egyenletessé vált, hogy barátai kezdték azt hinni, máris elaludt. Csak akkor pillantottak fel meglepetten, amikor egyik pillanatról a másikra egy alak jelent meg mellettük.

– Azt hiszem, neked mára ennyi volt, Potter. – Harry épp csak félrefordította a fejét, mikor meghallotta a professzor hangját; Piton közben már ki is húzta a fiú székét, majd karjánál fogva álló helyzetbe húzta. – Ideje innen felkelni, Potter. Nem azért vitettem neked ágyat a saját körletembe, hogy egy ebédlőasztalon hajtsd álomra a fejed.

– I'gn, uram – mormogta Harry, akinek a tanár segítségével épphogy csak sikerült talpon maradnia. Fogalma sem volt, miért, de hirtelen olyan fáradtság telepedett rá, hogy alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.

– Uram? – Hermione tekintete szinte esdekelt, ahogy aggodalmas pillantása ide-oda járt a bájitaltan tanár és tántorgó barátja között.

– További szép estét, Miss. Granger – biccentett Piton, a ki nem mondott kérdést szántszándékkal figyelmen kívül hagyva. – Mr. Weasley. – Ezzel fogta, és kivezette a kissé már kábult Harryt a Nagyterem ajtaján át a folyosóra. Amikor befordultak az első sarkon, megállt, óvatosan körülnézett, és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egy lélek sincs ott rajtuk kívül, könnyedén karjaiba kapta a fiút.

– Sajnálom, uram – motyogta Harry, s szeme immár végleg lecsukódott.

Átkozott kölyök, még ahhoz sem veszi a fáradtságot, hogy megtartsa magát, és ne váljon holt teherré a karjaiban; nem mintha olyan nehéz lenne cipelni őt, de mégis…

Piton egész a körletükig – illetve dehogyis, a _saját_ körletéig – vitte a fiút, óvatosan ágyba tette, és egy pálcaintéssel kicserélte a dísztalárját pizsamára. Potter egész idő alatt meg sem moccant. Miután elrendezte a takarókat a fiú körül, Piton nem tudta megállni, hogy gyengéden ki ne simítsa a kósza tincseket Harry homlokából, és meglepve vette észre, hogy a fiú önkéntelenül közelebb húzódik, szinte belesimul az érintésébe.

– Hát ennyire ki vagy éhezve a szeretetre? Még egy olyan embertől is szívesen fogadod, aki utál téged? – kérdezte suttogva, utoljára végigsimítva a fiú arcán, mire Harry álmában elmosolyodott. – Nos, én a helyedben nem nagyon reklámoznám ezt a dolgot, Potter. Először is, úgysem hinne neked senki, másodszor… – Nem tudta folytatni, elnémult. Bár úgy akarta befejezni „mert úgysem igaz", rájött, saját magának hazudna, ha ezt mondaná.

Nagyon is törődött. Lily fiával. Törődött ezzel a makacs griffendéles kölyökkel, akinek rémálom volt az otthoni élete, valahogy mégis képes volt továbbmenni, élni, barátokat szerezni. Aggódott ezért a kis minden lében kanál gyerekért, akiről tudta, hogy sokkal többet is elérhetne, ha jobban törné magát. Igen, törődött Harry Potterrel, a Fiúval, Aki Túlélte.

Nem. Nem ez volt a teljes igazság; nem csupán a Kis Túlélőért, sőt, nem is James Potter fiáért aggódott, hanem Harryért. Simán csak Harryért.

De _mikor _történt ez? Hogyan kezdődött?

– Tarts ki, Potter – suttogta. – Ha valamikor, hát most szükség van arra a híres griffendéles bátorságra, meríts belőle erőt, és adj nekem még egy kis időt, hogy megoldást találhassak. Én nem… nem akarom, hogy meghalj, Harry, harcolnod kell, amíg csak bírsz, amennyire csak erődből telik. – Hálát adott, hogy a fiú nincs ébren, amikor így elkapta ez a szentimentális hangulat, de közben abban reménykedett, az üzenet valahogy mégis eljut majd hozzá.

Harry halkan felnyögött, Piton pedig visszahúzta a kezét. Egy része szeretett volna még egy darabig a fiú mellett maradni, egy másik, sokkal professzionálisabb része viszont tudta, hogy mennie kell. Sarkon fordult, és a laborjába masírozott, ahol tudta, hogy újabb hosszú-hosszú éjszaka vár rá.


	11. 11 fejezet

Tizenegyedik fejezet

Piton finoman bekopogott az ajtón. – Fenn vagy már, Potter? – érdeklődött türelmetlen hangon, amelynek mélyén azok, akik valóban jól ismerték őt, azonnal felfedezték volna a rejtett aggodalmat is. Igen, Perselus Piton olyan ember volt, aki inkább személyesen vállalkozott volna Frics középkori kínzómódszereinek személyes kipróbálására, minthogy mások előtt beismerje, képes bárki iránt aggodalmat érezni. Magának viszont nem tagadhatta le.

Csendesen kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett. Semmi kifogása nem volt az ellen, hogy a fiú kicsit tovább pihenjen, ha úgy tartja kedve, de először ellenőrizni akarta, nincs-e valami baja. Mióta Potter a körletébe költözött, szinte sosem aludt reggel hét óránál tovább, most pedig lassan már nyolc is elmúlt.

Harry még nem kelt ki az ágyból, arca viszont nem a nyugodt álom relaxáló hatásairól árulkodott, sokkal inkább valamiféle fájdalmas fintorba torzult.

– Potter? – ismételte meg Piton, ahogy szaporán közelebb lépett. – Mi a baj?

A tinédzser résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és óvatos mozdulattal a férfi felé fordította a fejét. – Fáj mindenem, ha csak megmozdulok – mondta, Pitonnak pedig feltűnt, hogy a fiú tényleg szinte szoborrá dermedve fekszik, mintha félne a legapróbb mozdulattól is.

– Ezt fejtsd ki – parancsolta, egészen az ágy mellé lépve.

– Olyan, mintha túlerőltettem volna minden porcikámat, és most szörnyű izomláz kínoz.

A bájitalmester megemelintette egyik szemöldökét. – Csak nem jött rád az elfojthatatlan vágy, hogy éjszaka körberohand a kastélyt?

– Nem, uram – nevette el magát Harry, mert gyanította, hogy a Piton által kiszórt védővarázslatok miatt még az ágyból sem eshetne ki anélkül, hogy a férfi tudomást szerezzen róla.

– A nyelved is izom – mutatott rá az idősebb mágus. – Nekem úgy tűnik, a beszéd legalábbis nem esik nehezedre.

– Jó, akkor a _legtöbb _izmom fáj – helyesbített a fiú. – Bizonyos szinten a beszéd is nehézkes… többet kell hozzá lélegezni.

– Hát jó, Potter, maradj nyugton, máris visszajövök. – Ezzel kiment, de pár pillanat múlva, ígéretéhez híven visszatért, kezében egy kis fiolával. – Idd meg.

Harry az üvegcsére nézett. – Aú – mondta, minden lelkesedés nélkül.

– Még meg sem mozdultál.

– De ahhoz, hogy megigyam, tudom, hogy fel kell ülnöm – jegyezte meg szárazon Harry. – Vagyis bármit csinálok, így is, úgy is fájni fog.

– Hol az a legendás griffendéles bátorság, amikor szükség lenne rá? – kérdezte a férfi gúnyosan.

– Ott van, ahol lennie kell – vont vállat Harry. – Jelenleg amúgy sincs semmi jelentősége. A bátorság nem jelent egyet a mazochizmussal.

Piton szemöldöke megint a magasba szánkázott. – Csodálom, hogy egyáltalán ismered ezt a szót – mondta. – Na gyerünk, Potter. Minél előbb megiszod, annál gyorsabban javulhat az állapotod.

Harry elégedetlen kis nyögéssel könyökkel feltámaszkodott, és tiltakozó (képzeletében kínok közepette sikoltozó) izmai ellenére a kis fiola után nyúlt. Elbizonytalanodva emelte a szájához.

– A szaga nem olyan, mint egy tipikus fájdalomcsillapítóé – jegyezte meg, ahogy beleszimatolt.

– Remek megfigyelés, Potter. Azért van így, mert némi izomlazítót is tettem bele – bólintott Piton. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire érdekel, mit veszel be.

– Ha bárki annyi időt töltött volna a gyengélkedőn, mint én, az összes ilyen főzetet felismerné. – Harry egy hajtásra megitta az üvegcse tartalmát, arca pedig undorodó kis fintorba torzult. – Az íze is rosszabb, mint általában – tette hozzá, átnyújtva az immár üres fiolát Pitonnak, majd óvatosan visszaereszkedett a párnára. – Sokáig tart, míg kifejti a hatását?

– Nehéz megmondani. Általában pár perc, néha kicsit több. Mivel az összetételén is változtatnom kellett miattad, lehetséges, hogy kevésbé lesz hatékony, mint más esetekben – magyarázta Piton. Nézte a fiút pár másodpercig, aztán halkan megkérdezte. – Miért tetted, Potter?

Harry kissé ijedten pillantott fel rá. – Mit miért tettem?

– Miért próbáltad elkészíteni a Perfectus Memoriát? – Hangja határozott volt, mint aki elhatározta, nem kertel tovább. – Nem néztél utána rendesen a lehetséges mellékhatásoknak? A főzet neve igen találó, nem véletlenül hívják a „tökéletes emlékezet" bájitalának.

– Tudom, uram. Hatására az ember újra átél minden emléket, amit életében valaha megtapasztalt.

– A „minden" ebben az esetben nem csupán költői túlzás – mutatott rá Piton. – Mindent, Potter, érted? Olyan, mint újra átélni egész eddigi életünk összes pillanatát, legyen az boldog, vagy szomorú; újra érezni mindent, ami valaha fájt, és azt is, ha bárki valaha fájdalmat okozott nekünk. Olyasmiket is, amikre már nem is emlékszünk, hogy valóban megtörténtek velünk. Korábban nem ritkán előfordult olyan eset, hogy a Perfectus Memoria fogyasztója megőrült, mert nem bírta elviselni a rátörő tengernyi emléket. Mi késztetett arra, hogy ekkora kockázatot vállalj?

– Csak szerettem volna néhány boldog emléket a szüleimről – felelte Harry csendesen, őszintén. – A dementorok miatt múlt évben… láttam, mi történt a haláluk éjszakáján. Azt reméltem, ha ilyen régi emléket fel tudtak idézni bennem, akkor talán olyasmikre is emlékezhetem, amik még régebben történtek. Emlékezni szerettem volna arra, milyen érzés lehetett, amikor igazán szerettek és törődtek velem. – Hangja fokozatosan suttogássá halkult, pillantásával mereven fixírozta a plafont.

Piton csak bámult rá csodálkozva. Valami sokkal… egyértelműbb válaszra számított. Sem tavaly, sőt, még ez év elején sem hitte volna a griffendéles Aranyifjúról, hogy ennyire kevésre tartja önmagát.

– Harry – kezdte akadozva, és bár valahol gondolatai legmélyén tudatosult benne, hogy a fiú keresztnevét használta, ezúttal nem törődött vele. – Te nem vagy... felesleges. Sok ember törődik veled.

– Sokan törődnek a Fiúval, Aki Túlélte – helyesbített Harry, még mindig a plafont bámulva.

– Tévedés. Vannak, akik _veled _törődnek, téged szeretnek, és nem csak a hírnevedet látják, vagy a sebhelyet a homlokodon.

– Például?

– Például a barátaid.

– A barátok ettől barátok, nem? – tette fel a költői kérdést Harry.

Piton felsóhajtott. – Akkor az igazgató.

A tinédzser felhorkant. Szkeptikus arckifejezése azt sugallta, nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Dumbledore érdeklődését iránta nem csupán a tiszta szeretet vezérli, hanem valami több… valami terv, amit rajta kívül senki nem sejt.

– Weasleyék.

– Azért, mert Ron a legjobb barátom.

Piton megértette, hogy bárkit próbál is megemlíteni, a fiú már csak a vita kedvéért is megpróbálja elbagatellizálni a körülötte lévők aggodalmát, ezért nehéz szívvel bár, de kimondta az egyetlen nevet, akin Harry talán nem tud fogást találni. – Én magam.

A smaragdzöld pillantás rögtön az övébe fúródott; a fiú két könyékre támaszkodva, némán figyelte őt, mint aki nem akar hinni a fülének.

– Törődök veled, Harry – ismételte Piton –, bár Merlin látja lelkemet, fogalmam sincs, ez hogyan történt. Rájöttem, nagyon is sokat jelent nekem, hogy a sorsod hogyan alakul, mégpedig abból az egyszerű okból kifolyólag, hogy _azt hiszem, _megkedveltelek – mondta, s egész tartásáról szinte sütött, hogy mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Alig pár másodperc múlva azonban pillantása ismét megkeményedett, s szigorúan a fiú szemébe nézett. – Ha valaha kitudódik, hogy kiejtettem a számon ilyen szentimentális zagyvalékot, hidd el, Potter, nem fognak tetszeni a következmények – tette hozzá, vészesen összehúzva a szemöldökét.

– Értem, uram – vágta rá engedelmesen Harry.

– Hogy érzed magad?

Harry felült, majd óvatosan kinyújtóztatta karjait. – Egy kicsit még merev, de már sokkal jobb, uram.

– Jó. Ha bármi változást tapasztalsz…

– Azt azonnal tudatom önnel, vagy Madam Pomfreyval.

– Arcátlan kölyök – morogta Piton. – Öltözz fel, és csatlakozz a barátaidhoz a reggelinél a Nagyteremben. A végén még azt hiszik, felaprítottalak bájital hozzávalónak – mondta, majd sarkon fordult, és már ott sem volt.

Harry arcán lassan elégedett, boldog mosoly terült szét. Mégis van hát valaki, aki törődik vele, akinek számít, hogy mi történik vele. Lehet, hogy csak a Pincék Zsíros Hajú Réme, de ez még nem von le az értékéből semmit. Sokat jelentett számára, nagyon sokat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Muszáj, hogy folyton könyörögni kelljen, Harry? – sóhajtott fel Piton, és ahogy idegességében mindig, mutató és hüvelykujja közé csípve megdörgölte orrnyergét. – Amíg be nem veszed, nem tudhatjuk, hatásos-e. Madam Pomfrey is, én is felkészültünk, és itt vagyunk, hogy segítsünk, ha bármi történne veled. _Megtennéd, _hogy megiszod végre azt az átkozott bájitalt?

Harry, aki idáig mindent kitalált, csak hogy amíg lehet, elkerülje az elkerülhetetlent, félénken felnézett rá. – Elnézést, uram – motyogta.

– Ne kérj elnézést, Potter, hanem igyál!

A fiú alig titkolt mosollyal szájához emelte, és kiitta az ellenszérumot, aminek meglepően semmilyen íze volt a korábbi undorító löttyökhöz képest. – Miért nem lehet ilyen íze a napi bájitalomnak is?

– Minden lehetségest megtettem az ellenszered ízének javítása érdekében, ami még nem ment a hatékonyság rovására – magyarázta Piton. – Attól tartok, ameddig még szükséged lesz rá, kénytelen leszel elviselni, bármilyen gyomorforgató. S ezzel azt hiszem, eljutottunk a lényeghez. Hogy érzed magad?

– Nem hiszem, hogy hatott – jegyezte meg a fiú, néhány másodperces fontolgatás után.

– Én nem ezt kérdeztem.

– Oh, hát ugyanúgy, mint eddig. Semmi változást nem érzek. Se fejfájás, se légzési nehézségek, semmi az égvilágon – mondta, majd kissé elkomorodva megvakarta a bal könyökét. – Viszont lehet, hogy szükségem lesz valami krémre. Viszket a könyököm.

– Ne vakarózz, Harry! – szólt rá Poppy, mire ő ijedten abbahagyta.

Perselus óvatosan felemelte a karját, hogy jobban rálásson a könyökére, majd savanyú arccal megjegyezte. – Miért van az, hogy egyetlen hagyományos allergénre sem mutatsz különösebb reakciót, de amint olyan hozzávalóhoz nyúlok, ami egy kicsit is ritkának számít, azonnal kiderül, hogy allergiás vagy rá?

Harry megrántotta egyik vállát. – Gőzöm sincs. Azt hiszem, mindenkiben lehet valami kis hiba, mi pedig megtaláltuk az enyémet – mondta, mire Madam Pomfrey felkuncogott, a fiú pedig meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a bájitalmester is alig tudja elfojtani a mosolyát.

– Maradj itt, Harry – utasította a férfi. – És ne vakarózz! Megyek, hozok valami kenőcsöt viszketés ellen.

– Várjon – szólt utána a fiú, aki észrevette, hogy vörös kiütések jelennek meg, és kúsznak fel mindkét karján, és térdtől lefelé a lábán is. – Mit gondol, mennyire terjed el?

Piton megszemlélte a jelenséget, majd sóhajtva így szólt: – Nos, az attól függ, mennyire vagy allergiás a dzsinn-bogyókra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Egyetlen nap volt még hátra a szünidőből, mielőtt a többi diák visszaérkezne otthonról a Roxfort Expresszel. Harry végigszenvedte az elmúlt pár napot, ahogy a kiütések elborították mindkét karját, a vállait, a nyakát, lekúsztak a hátára és mellkasára, alsótestén pedig a bokájától a combjáig és fenekéig. Harry mindezek ellenére hálás volt apró dolgokért is, mint például, hogy az arcát, félig a mellkasát, és… anatómiájának egyéb kényes pontját a kiütés szerencsére nem érintette.

A kenőcsöknek köszönhetően mostanra szinte mindenhol meggyógyult, egyetlen kivételtől eltekintve, mely pont sajnálatos módon épp hátul helyezkedett el, minek következtében kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén, és próbált a viszketésről tudomást sem venni.

Barátaival a Griffendél csaknem üres klubhelyiségében ücsörögtek; a hozzájuk hasonlóan Roxfortban maradottak nagy része – a Weasley-ikrek javaslatára – az udvaron tombolt, és heves hógolyó csatát vívott, mások pedig a könyvtárban múlatták az időt. Harry, aki a szünet nagy részét mélydepresszióba süllyedve a szobájában töltötte, már régen kész volt a feladott házi feladatokkal, csakúgy, mint Hermione. Ron épp most próbálta összehozni a sajátját, amihez a lány segítségét kérte, így most fejüket összedugva diskuráltak az egyik asztalnál.

Hermione éppen befejezte az átváltoztatástan házi elméleti részének magyarázatát, amikor Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, amit még az első ellenszer bevétele utáni fulladásközeli élmény állapotában határozott el.

– Öhm… beszélhetnék veletek pár percig? – kérdezte félénken, megtörve a csendet.

– Naná – nézett fel Ron az asztalon heverő pergamenről. – Ezért ficeregsz egész délután annyit?

– Nem – pirult el Harry. – De van valami, amit szeretnék megosztani veletek. Valami, amit már régen el kellett volna mondanom, de… végül is jobb későn, mint soha, nem igaz? – kérdezte, és kipréselt magából egy erőltetett mosolyt.

Hermione egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét; sejtette, mire megy ki ez az egész, szíve pedig máris fájdalmasan megsajdult, amikor arra gondolt, barátjának mi mindent kell kiállnia. A három jó barát egészen közel húzódott egymáshoz, Harry pedig elmotyogott pár varázsigét, mert nem akarta, hogy bárki kihallgassa őket.

– Én – kezdte, de a szavak azonnal megakadtak a torkában. Hangosan, önszántából még sosem mondta ki a szörnyű tényt, szívét pedig iszonyatos félelem szorongatta, hogy most mégis erre készül. Úgy érezte, ha kimondja, azzal a dolog mintegy valósággá válik. Mégis… tudta, hogy hiába tagadja, a tény attól még tény marad, és mindenképp szerette volna barátainak elárulni, mielőtt túl késő lenne.

– Harry? – szólalt meg bizonytalanul Ron, kirángatva őt a merengésből.

– Én… én haldoklom – préselte ki magából a rettenetes szavakat elcsukló hangon, és ijedten vette tudomásul, hogy szeméből máris potyognak a könnyek. Ron felszisszent, Hermione pedig olyan képet vágott, mint aki abban reménykedett, Harry mégis valami mást fog mondani. A fiú végül összeszedte magát, és folytatta, mielőtt bármelyikük félbeszakíthatta volna. – Amikor év elején próbáltam megfőzni azt a bájitalt, elkövettem egy hibát, jobban mondva kettőt, ezáltal létrehozva egy mérget. Amikor… mikor az üst felrobbant, jó pár helyen megvágtam a karom, a méreg pedig a vágásokon keresztül a szervezetembe jutott. Ellenszer nem létezik. Piton ugyan mindent megtesz, hogy kikísérletezzen egyet, de nem biztos, hogy lesz rá elég ideje – hadarta, de itt kénytelen volt abbahagyni, mert nem bírta tovább levegővel.

– De… m-mi van azzal a kotyvalékkal, amit minden reggel be kell venned? Az nem segít? – kérdezte Ron, ijedten, elveszetten.

– Az csupán egy antagonista Ron – vette át a szó Hermione, mert Harrynek akkora gombóc nőtt a torkában, hogy fejrázáson kívül egyelőre nem futotta másra tőle. – Meggátolja, hogy a méreg kifejtse a hatását, de magát a mérget nem semlegesíti. Ez csupán időleges megoldás – mondta, suttogássá halkult hangon.

Ron merőn bámult rá. – Szóval erre jöttél rá a múltkor, amikor sírva jöttél a klubhelyiségbe. – A lány nem válaszolt, csak kétségbeesett pillantást vetett előbb Ronra, majd Harryre.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el már hamarabb – motyogta Harry. Semmiféle dühöt nem érzett Hermione felé, amiért a lány saját kezébe vette az irányítást, hiszen tudta milyen, és pontosan erre számított tőle. Ráadásul szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Ron Hermione kérésére nem próbálta kiszedni belőle az igazságot.

– Semmi gond – nyugtatta meg Ron. – Úgy értem… Merlinre, hogyan vagy képes… mármint fogalmam sincs, hogy a te helyedben én… Biztos vagy benne, hogy az a denevér mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen rajtad?

– Ronald!

– Hagyd csak, Hermione – szólt rá csillapítóan Harry, mikor végre sikerült megzaboláznia érzelmeit. – Igen, Ron, teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy segíteni akar nekem. – Ezzel belevágott, hogy végre mindent kitálaljon; elmesélte, milyen hibákat követett el a bájital megfőzésénél; hogy miért akarta egyáltalán elkészíteni; aztán kitért a két hatástalannak bizonyult ellenanyag bevételének elmesélésére, végül pedig felsorolta, milyen tünetekkel járt idáig a mérgezés.

– Akkor ezért kaptál rohamot, és ezért ájultál el, miután megkergetett az a sárkány – álmélkodott Ron. – Hát ez nagy szívás – mondta végül, de látszott rajta, hogy még nem igazán sikerült feldolgoznia a hallottakat.

– Hát igen… nagyjából ennyi – fejezte be Harry, s a szoba csendbe borult.

Hermione egyszer csak úgy döntött, ideje feltennie a kérdést, ami már a beszélgetés elejétől fogva foglalkoztatta. – Harry, elárulnád, miért fészkelődsz ennyit?

A fiú arcszíne azonnal a véres naplementét idéző színt öltött.


	12. 12 fejezet

12. fejezet

A fiú a kandalló előtt felállított fotelek egyikében ült, és egy, a dohányzóasztalról kiválasztott bájitalmagazin lapjaiba mélyedt. Halkan dudorászott valami ismeretlen dallamot, lábával verve hozzá a ritmust. Késő délutánra járt az idő, ő pedig alig várta, hogy a professzor végre visszaérkezzen, és beszélhessen vele. Az ajtó nyílását hallva azonnal várakozásteljesen felkapta a fejét, hogy pár pillanattal később csalódott kis sóhajjal visszaereszkedjen korábbi helyére, ahonnan félig már felpattant.

Potter. Bármennyire próbálta, egészen sosem tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogy a fiú most az ő keresztapja körletében lakik. Persze volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy ha Dumbledore keze is benne volt az ügyben, akkor a férfinak nem nagyon lehetett választása, beleegyezzen-e a dologba, vagy sem. És mindez miért? Mert a drágalátos Kis Túlélő képtelen kimaradni a bajból. Mást már rég kirúgtak, vagy legalábbis felfüggesztettek volna, de őt aztán nem. Inkább rásózzák egy Piton professzorhoz hasonló rendes emberre, hogy szenvedjen vele ő.

A fiú persze – habár kelletlenül –, de kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy a szíve mélyén marja a féltékenység, amiért riválisa ilyen kiváltságban részesült. Ő maga, már rögtön a Roxfortba érkezésekor engedélyt kért ugyanerre, csak épp megtagadták tőle. Ezt persze nem reklámozta; a Malfoy ivadékok nem ragaszkodtak az őszinteséghez, főleg nem akkor, ha az rossz fényben tüntetheti fel őket.

– Nahát, kit látnak szemeim, csak nem _Potter _az? – kezdte vontatottan, s undok kis fintort vágott, amikor a másik fiú nevét kimondta. A magazint félredobva lassan felállt. – Persze ki más is lehetne; elvégre nem sokan lennének képesek hozzád hasonló udvariatlansággal beleavatkozni mások életébe. Csak, hogy tudd, Potter, veled ellentétben, engem szívesen látnak itt. Piton professzor a keresztapám, és meghagyta, hogy akkor jöhetek el hozzá, amikor kedvem tartja.

– Felőlem, azt teszel, amit akarsz, Malfoy – motyogta Harry minden érdeklődés nélkül. Nem lepődött meg a fiú jelenlétén; máskor is feltűnt már néhányszor, de sosem Piton távollétében.

– Mi az? Meg sem próbálsz védekezni, Potter? – hergelte Malfoy, s még akkor is Harry sarkában volt, amikor az befordult a rövid folyosóra. Dühítette, hogy nem képes reakciót kicsikarni az átkozott griffendélesből.

– Ne most, Malfoy – morogta Harry közömbösen, és a szobájába lépve már arra sem volt ereje, hogy becsukja maga után az ajtót. Kimerültnek érezte magát, és az alváson kívül semmire sem vágyott. Malfoy ide is megpróbálta követni, de egy láthatatlan erőtér útját állta a küszöbön. – Ja, igen – jegyezte meg Harry csak úgy mellékesen. – Ha nem hívlak be személyesen, nem tudsz belépni.

– Dumbledore ötlete, jól sejtem? – vicsorgott a fiú, s pillantása féltékenyen végigpásztázta a szobát.

– Igazából Pitoné – javította ki Harry. Táskáját nemes egyszerűséggel ledobta maga mellé a földre, majd az ágy közepére kúszva összegömbölyödött, és lehunyta a szemét.

– Héj! – háborgott a másik fiú. – Még nem fejeztem be! Hát ez hihetetlen – csóválta a fejét, ahogy magában káromkodva visszatért a nappaliba, hogy ott várakozzon tovább keresztapjára.

A férfi nem is váratott sokat magára, s végül megengedte keresztfiának, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá a laborban. Alig két hete kezdődött újra a tanítás, ő pedig máris le volt a maradva a gyengélkedőre szánt bájitalok elkészítésével. Tudta, hogy Draco zokszó nélkül, sőt, meglehetősen buzgó módon igyekszik majd segíteni neki, cserébe azért, hogy minél több időt tölthessen vele. Igazából nem egészen értette, miért vonzza a fiút ennyire a társasága, végül arra jutott, hogy a keresztszülői címnek lehet köze a dologhoz.

Pár percig mindketten belemerültek a munkába; Piton csak fél füllel hallgatta Draco lelkes beszámolóit, de ő is felfigyelt, amikor a fiú hirtelen megszólalt: – Potter mostanában kicsit furcsán viselkedik, nem igaz?

– Oh? – Piton szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott, jelezve, szeretné, ha a másik ezt jobban kifejtené.

– Így igaz! – erősködött Draco. – Bármit mondtam is ezen a héten, képtelen voltam bármilyen reakciót kicsikarni belőle. Mintha megpróbálna ignorálni engem, csak épp sokkal, sokkal jobban csinálja, mint eddig bármikor.

– Mintha megbeszéltük volna, hogy idén nem lesznek csínytevések.

– Én nem próbálkoztam _csínyekkel, _Pers bácsi – visszakozott Draco. – Csak baráti rivalizálás, meg egy kis piszkálódás, semmi több. Egyébként is, Greg meg Vince azt sem tudják, milyen a rendes csipkelődés, amennyi eszük van.

Más alkalommal Perselus rámutatott volna, hogy keresztfia mostanában mintha kevesebb rosszindulattal viseltetne ezzel az egész Potter-Malfoy féle rivalizálással szemben, a fiú korábbi szavai védence furcsa viselkedéséről viszont szöget ütöttek a fejébe.

– Más szóval, mostanában nem sikerült Mr. Potter idegeire menned, és feldühítened őt?

– Egy kicsit sem. Sőt, most, mielőtt megérkeztél, egy pillantásra is alig méltatott. A szobájába vonult, és lefeküdt aludni. Még az ajtót se csukta be – panaszkodott Draco. – Azt hittem, ennél azért sokkal…

– Alszik? – kérdezte Piton éles hangon.

– Hát, nekem úgy tűnt. Megjegyezném, egy kicsit öreg már a délutáni szunyókáláshoz…

– Várj meg itt. – Ha másból nem is, Draco már ebből a rövid kis parancsból is kitalálta volna, hogy valami nem stimmel. Normális esetben keresztapja sosem hagyta volna magára a laborban.

Perselus hosszú léptekkel, sietősen vágott át a nappalin, megállás nélkül végigcsörtetett a folyosón, és szinte berobbant védence szobájába.

– Potter! – szólította szinte kiáltva, mindhiába. A fiú meg sem mozdult. Gyorsan mellé lépett, és tenyerét Harry homlokára borította.

Lázas melegségre számított, ehelyett egészségtelen hűvösséget érzett ujjai alatt. Egy gyors diagnosztikai bűbáj megerősítette gyanúját: a fiú testhőmérséklete jóval alacsonyabb volt a megengedettnél, ezzel szemben még csak nem is reszketett. Kitapintotta a pulzusát, s megkönnyebbülve állapította meg, hogy gyengén bár, de az élet lüktetését érzi matató ujjai alatt.

– Potter – próbálkozott még egyszer, megrázva őt a vállánál fogva. – _Potter. _Fel kell ébredned, Harry. – Más ötlete nem lévén, erőteljesen a fiú alkarjába csípett, ami hatásos módszernek bizonyult.

– F'radt v'k – nyöszörögte Harry, erőtlenül elhúzódva a böködő ujjak elől. – 'ludni a'krok.

– Harry, el kell mondanod nekem, mióta érzed így magad? – próbálkozott Perselus. Remélte, ha beszélteti a fiút, képes lesz ébren tartani. Sietve kihúzta alóla az összegyűrődött takarót, és melegítő bűbájt motyogva, védencére terítette.

– N'm tm – motyogta Harry alig érthetően – tal'n tegn'p óta. – A bájitalmester újfent megrázta a vállát, mikor majdnem újra álomba ájult.

– Mikor vetted észre először, hogy Mr. Potter furcsán viselkedik? – kérdezte Perselus hátra se nézve.

Az ajtónál somfordáló Draco meglepetten pislogott, aztán így szólt: – Keddtől, uram. Talán már hétfőn is.

– Rögtön a labor bejáratánál van egy kis szekrény, pár bájitallal – közölte Piton. – Megtennéd, hogy idehozod őket?

– Azonnal, uram – ugrott Draco.

Mikor visszaért, látta, hogy a bájitalmester nem túl gyengéden a griffendéles arcát paskolgatja.

– Beléphetsz, Draco. – Meglepve, s kissé ijedten engedelmeskedett; néha szinte rémisztőnek találta a férfi kifinomult hallását. Óvatosan letette az üvegcséket az éjjeliasztalkára, és végignézte, ahogy keresztapja habozás nélkül kiválaszt egy lilával pettyezett, vörös-arany színű főzetet, majd egyik karjával megtámasztva a griffendéles vállát, könnyedén megemeli a fiút.

– Ezt meg kell innod, Harry – mondta, a tinédzser szájához illesztve a fiolát.

Harry. Harrynek szólította őt. „Harry" pedig szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

– Nyeld le az egészet! – kommandírozta Piton feddő hangon, majd szigorúan hozzátette. – Ne aludj el!

– Aú! – tiltakozott Harry, a felkarját ért újabb erőteljes csípés ellen. Miért nem hagyják végre aludni?

– Nem is került igazán bajba, ugye? – tátotta el a száját Draco a hirtelen felismeréstől. – Potter beteg. Azért költözött ide, hogy segíthess rajta, vagyis tényleg igaz a pletyka. Kém voltál.

Piton felsóhajtott; egyrészt előre fáradtan az immár mielőbb esedékes hosszú beszélgetéstől, amit kénytelen lesz megejteni keresztfiával, másrészt megkönnyebbülten a már sokkal éberebbnek tűnő Harry látványától.

– Kérlek, hívd ide Madam Pomfreyt, Draco – kérte elcsigázott hangon. – Használhatod a kandallót.

Draco csak egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt beleegyezően bólintott, és a nappali felé indult. Igen, hosszú beszélgetés vár rájuk hamarosan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mivel Harry sem fájdalmat, sem másféle betegségre utaló tünetet nem érzett, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy teste a méreg egy újabb hatásától szenved. Perselus, miután irodájában alaposan lehordta Weasleyt és Grangert, amiért nem tájékoztatták időben Harry különös viselkedéséről (habár magára ugyanannyira, ha nem jobban, dühös volt a figyelmetlenségéért), visszatért a gyengélkedőre, ahol Madam Pomfrey pár órája kezelésbe vette a fiút.

A bájitalmester lassan közeledett az elfüggönyözött ágy felé. A javasasszony már korábban elzavarta innen a fiú barátait (Piton épp ezt az alkalmat ragadta meg, hogy alaposan leszidja őket), így Harry most egyedül volt a hatalmas teremben.

Piton tenyerét röviden a fiú homlokához érintette, s megnyugodva eresztette el, amikor egészséges melegséget érzett. Kicsit már megbánta, hogy olyan keményen beszélt a másik két griffendélessel, de hát rémült volt, a rohadt életbe! Ha Draco nincs ott, talán észre sem veszi, hogy baj van, és Harry testhőmérséklete menthetetlenül alacsonyra süllyed. Meg is halhatott volna ezen a szent délutánon, Pitont pedig már magától a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg.

Kell, hogy legyen valami jobb megoldás, amivel figyelemmel kísérheti az állapotát, anélkül, hogy a fiú csapdában, vagy elnyomva érezze magát. Az incidens után természetesen mindennap alaposan kivizsgálják majd, de ez nem lesz elég. Talán megbűvölhetne valamit… egy tárgyat, ami azonnali értesítést küldd neki és Madam Pomfreynak, ha bármilyen jelentősebb változás állna be a fiú állapotában.

Piton megnyugodva süppedt vissza a székbe, most, hogy végre valami hasznos megoldással állt elő. Úgy vélte, a többi kis tökfejnek készítendő kalapkúra-bájital várhat. Csak ült ott, és figyelte, ahogy Harry mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed, s az alvó fiú minden egyes lélegzetvétele megelégedéssel töltötte el: még itt van, és nem halt meg.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a Griffendél asztalánál ült, és a kis aranycikesz-alakú medállal játszadozott, amely egy vékony láncon függött a nyakában. Pitontól kapta körülbelül másfél hónappal ezelőtt, azzal a határozott paranccsal, hogy sosem veheti le, mivel a medál figyelmezteti őt és Madam Pomfreyt, ha a fiúnak bármilyen problémája akadna az egészségével. Harry kedvtelve nézegette az ajándékot; szerette, mert nem volt feltűnő, és a lánc elég hosszú volt ahhoz, hogy elrejthesse a medált a ruhája alá.

A keze hirtelen megremegett, ő pedig gyorsan ökölbe szorította, hátha úgy megszüntetheti az idegesítő rángást. Ez a mérgezés újabb tünete volt, ami mintegy három héttel ezelőtt kezdődött, és bár Piton mindent megtett, a napi bájitalon eszközölt változtatások sem tudták megszüntetni a jelenséget. Ha Harry fáradt volt, vagy stressz hatása alá került, a remegés csak még rosszabbra fordult. Előbbi egyébként – a fáradtság – ahogy telt múlt az idő, egyre gyakrabban és hosszabb időre kerítette hatalmába a testét. A professzor – bár Harry tudta, hogy magától ezt sosem vallaná be – egyre frusztráltabbnak tűnt, amiért erőfeszítései ellenére sem tud a fiú újdonsült tünetein segíteni.

– Jó reggelt, Harry! – köszöntötte vidáman Hermione, ahogy helyet foglalt az asztalnál vele szemben, míg Ron a barátja mellé zuttyant le a padra. – Jól aludtál? – A lány észrevette Harry kezének remegését, de mivel Piton professzor korábban beszámolt nekik arról, hogy ezen egyelőre nem tud segíteni, inkább nem kommentálta a dolgot.

– Nem igazán – vallotta be őszintén Harry.

– Rosszul érezted magad? – Ron aggódva, bár korántsem meglepetten fürkészte barátja arcát. Mostanában gyakran előfordult, hogy a fiú álmát futó rosszullétek zavarták meg, s ezek egytől egyig mind az „állapotával" álltak összefüggésben.

Harry a fejét csóválta, majd suttogássá halkított hangon megszólalt: – A sebhelyem fájt.

– Jaj, Harry! – sopánkodott Hermione együttérző arccal. – Elmondtad már…

– Igen – vágott közbe a fiú. – Mindenről be kell számolnom neki, hiszen bármi lehet „újabb tünet". – A hármas elcsendesedett pár pillanatra.

– Te nem eszel semmit, haver? – váltott témát Ron, tojáshalmokat lapátolva a saját tányérjára.

– Nem vagyok éhes.

– Harry, tényleg enned kellene valamit.

– Hermione, most _tényleg _egy kicsit sem vagyok éhes – felelte Harry a lány hangját imitálva.

– De…

– Jól van! – A fiú dühösen kikapott egy pirítóst az egyik tányérból, és látványosan nagyot harapott belőle. – Most boldog vagy? – kérdezte, amire Hermione feddő pillantással válaszolt, de szólni nem szólt semmit.

– Szóval, szerintetek mi lesz a mai próbán a feladat? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry vállalt vont. – Valami, ami vízzel kapcsolatos.

– Honnan tudod?

– Talán onnan, hogy az egész iskola a tóhoz készül, hogy végignézze? – tippelt száraz humorral Hermione.

– Oh. Tényleg – pirult el a vörös hajú fiú. – Ebben lehet valami. Talán minden bajnoknak meg kell küzdenie az óriáspolippal.

– Én csak abban reménykedem, hogy ennek jobb vége lesz, mint a múltkori próbának – jegyezte meg Harry sötéten, mire a másik kettő is elkomorodott. Nagyon is élénken élt még bennük a Kínai Gömblángsárkánnyal folytatott fogócska emléke.

– Talán inkább ágyban kellett volna maradnod, haver.

Harry felkacagott, de nem azért, mert annyira mulatságosnak találta Ron megjegyzését, hanem sokkal inkább, mert teljes szívből egyetértett: egyes napokon az ember jobban tenné, ha ki sem kelne az ágyból.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A nézők izgatottan suttogtak egymás között, miután a három bajnok elmerült a tó sötét habjai között, hogy megmentsék elrabolt kincseiket a sellőktől. A diáksereg feszülten figyelt, s Ludo Bumfolt kommentárját hallgatta, akinek mágikusan felerősített hangja visszhangzott a stadionban.

Legszívesebben Harry is követte volna a többiek példáját, csak épp a koponyájában hallatszó zümmögésen kívül képtelen volt bármire is odafigyelni. Mikor a hang fülsértő sípolássá erősödött, úgy döntött, ideje távoznia. Remélte, elég messzire jut, mielőtt felhívná magára a tömeg figyelmét. Ron először észre sem vette, hogy történt valami; csak akkor figyelt fel barátja hiányára, amikor odafordult, hogy megjegyzést tegyen neki az eseményeket illetően, és csak Harry hűlt helyét találta. Fejét forgatva gyorsan fel is fedezte a fiút a fekete fürtjeiről; Harry eljutott a lelátók között húzódó lépcsősorig, s most szemmel láthatóan a fenti kijárat felé igyekezett. Ron oldalba bökte Hermionét, s a két jó barát a próbának hátat fordítva, azonnal Harry után sietett.

A halálfaló figyelmét sem kerülték el az események. Látta, hogy Potter majdnem a lépcsők tetejénél jár. Ha még megy egy kicsit, és kilép azon a kijáraton, azzal végképp eltünteti magát a fürkész szemek elől, szinte tálcán kínálva fel neki a lehetőséget, amire olyan régóta várt. Jó ideje bosszús volt amiatt, hogy a kölyköt egyszerűen sosem hagyják egyedül, így aztán tudta, hogy ezt az alkalmat nem szalaszthatja el. Felállt, hogy kövesse áldozatát.

Perselus is ijedten forgatta a fejét; amikor a medálból érkező figyelmeztető jelzésre felfigyelt, pillantásával azonnal kutatni kezdett a diákseregben védence után. Látta, hogy pár üléssel arrébb Poppy ugyanígy tesz, mégis Perselus fedezte fel hamarabb a fiút, s azonnal felpattant, hogy a segítségére siessen.

Harry azonban – mielőtt bármelyik követője odaérhetett volna – hirtelen összecsuklott, és ájultan esett össze pont a stadion kijáratánál. A közelben ülők azonnal felpattantak a helyükről, és körülvették, így amikor Ron és Hermione lihegve befutottak, már egész kis csődület gyűlt össze körülötte.

– Elájult.

– Jól van?

– Ez nem Harry Potter?

– Harry! – kiabált Hermione, minden erejével igyekezve félrelökdösni az útjában állókat, hogy végre barátjához férkőzhessen.

– Ez Harry Potter!

– Szerintetek miért ájult el?

– El az útból! – dörögte egy reszelős hang. – Menjetek arrébb! – A tanulók engedelmesen szétváltak, ahogy Mordon professzor döngő léptekkel elhaladt mellettük.

– Innen átveszem! – jelentette ki a pár pillanattal később a helyszínre érkező Madam Pomfrey. Lebegtető bűbájt szórt a fiúra, hogy így szállítsa el a gyengélkedőre.

A halálfaló magában dühöngve nézett utánuk. Újabb elszalasztott lehetőség.


	13. 13 fejezet

Tizenharmadik fejezet

Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt újra órákra járni. Soha többé nem akart a többiek szeme elé kerülni, csak azért, hogy a történetek után megbámulhassák, és összesúghassanak a háta mögött. Szavakkal kifejezhetetlen volt a szégyen, amit amiatt érzett, hogy elájult az egész iskola, s még néhány más vendég szeme láttára.

A kis epizódról – melyet a nyilvánosság, s a terjengő pletyka szimplán az alváshiánynak tudott be –, másnap már a Reggeli Próféta címlapján olvashattak a kíváncsiskodók, míg magát a próbát csupán a második oldalon részletezték. Amikor ilyesmik történtek, Harry mindig újra és újra megállapította, mennyire utálja, hogy a Kis Túlélő szerepben kell tetszelegnie. Ennek ellenére túlélte valahogy az ájulását követő első hetet, mely után a pletykák és suttogások lassan kezdtek lecsendesedni.

A szobája falára varázsolt mágikus ablakon át nézte, hogyan nőnek a majdani labirintus sövényei egyre magasabbra a kviddicspályán, s így nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, mi lesz a bajnokok feladata az utolsó, harmadik próbán. Újfent hálát adott, hogy legalább a Tusán való részvételtől megmentették a körülmények, főleg, miután végighallgatta Hagrid lelkes beszámolóját az előkészületekről az akromantulákkal…

Harry mostanság egyszerűen képtelen volt úrrá lenni a fáradtságán, olyannyira, hogy az lassan a többi tanárnak is kezdett szemet szúrni. A kezében jelentkező remegés sokszor olyan hevessé fajult, hogy már írni sem tudott olvashatóan. Szerencsére Piton megbűvölt párat a kedvenc pennái közül, hogy azok leírják, amit diktál nekik, s így képes volt legalább a házi feladatait elkészíteni.

Ráadásul, ha ez még nem lett volna elég, teste különböző pontjain kellemetlen fájdalmakat kezdett tapasztalni, s Piton hiába változtatott a reggeli főzet összetevőin, képtelen volt orvosolni a problémát. A bájitalmester két újabb ellenszert dolgozott ki Harry számára, amiket a fiú engedelmesen ledöntött a torkán. Nem kapott tőlük újabb rohamot, de javulást sem tapasztalt egyik után sem. Minden maradt a régiben.

Így virradt fel végül – minden további bonyodalom nélkül – a Trimágus Tusa harmadik próbájának napja.

Harry kétségbeesetten, s amilyen gyorsan csak mert, rohant végig a folyosón. Hol lehet? Világosan emlékezett, hogy még nála volt előző nap este, sőt, aznap a reggelinél is, most mégsem találta sehol. Piton meg fogja ölni. Jó, persze, nem a szó legszorosabb értelmében, de annyi biztos, hogy nagyon dühös lesz, ha Harry tényleg elvesztette a medálját.

Hol a csudában hagyhatta el? Nem emlékezett, hogy valaha leakasztotta volna a nyakából… Ilyen lelkiállapotban érkezett meg rohanvást Piton körletéhez, s amikor szinte berobbant az ajtón, majdnem frontálisan ütközött a bájitalmesterrel.

– Harry! – A fiú érezte, hogy Piton vállon ragadja, nehogy elvágódjon, és aggódó hangon megkérdezi. – Mi a baj? Jól vagy?

– Jól vagyok, uram – zihálta ő.

– Akkor miért nem kapsz rendesen levegőt? – kérdezte a férfi, egyik tenyerét a fiú homlokára borítva. – Ráadásul mintha egy kis hőemelkedésed is lenne. Vagy ez csak a rohanás miatt van?

Harry elhúzta a fejét Piton kezétől. – Itt felejtettem valamit – magyarázta, még mindig lihegve –, a szobámban. Különben is, azt mondta, mindig kicsit magasabb a testhőmérsékletem, mint bárki másnak.

– Így van, és éppen ezért tiltottam meg határozottan, hogy túlerőltesd magad – jegyezte meg komoran a férfi. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt engedélyezni neked, hogy levizsgázhass. A legutolsó, amire szükséged van, az a további stressz.

– Uram, jól vagyok – tiltakozott erőtlenül Harry.

– Egyáltalán nem vagy jól, te… – Piton megakadt. Elég volt csupán egyetlen pillantást vetni a fiúra, hogy bárki megállapítsa: ez nem ugyanaz az egészséges tinédzser, aki szeptemberben a Roxfortba érkezett. Sápadt arca, a furcsán, természetellenesen csillogó szemei alatti karikák miatt kifejezetten beteges kinézete volt. Még magához képest is túlságosan soványnak tűnt, az idő nagy részében pedig úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt összeesik. Alig aludt, legtöbbször csak pár falatot evett, és (ebben a pillanatban) alig bírta zihálását lecsillapítani.

Azok, akik nem ismerték a fiú állapotának igazi okát, nem vettek észre rajta semmi különösebben aggasztót. A változások olyan fokozatosan és lassan következtek be, hogy bárki, aki nem gondolt bele alaposabban, simán elnézhette a dolgot, elhessegetve, mint ami nem igazán fontos. Még Pitont is szíven ütötte, amikor belegondolt, hogy ha nem tudná, mi történik, ő maga sem gyanakodna komolyabb betegségre.

Az antagonista kezdett hatástalanná válni; az időből, amelyet használatával nyertek, lassan kezdtek kifutni. Perselus sokszor rajtakapta magát, hogy a fiút nézi, és azon tűnődik: Harry Potter élete épp most csúszik ki a kezeid közül, te pedig végignézheted a lassú haldoklását. Az ilyesféle gondolatokat valahogy sokkal könnyebb volt elviselni korábban, amikor minden Harryvel kapcsolatos tette csupán a Lilynek tett ígérete miatt volt annyira fontos.

– Az igazgató ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy engedjelek részt venni a ma esti, utolsó próbán – mondta. – Befejeztem egy újabb ellenszert, de most már jobb, ha várunk vele holnapig. Reggel az lesz az első, hogy kipróbálod.

– Oh. – Harry hangja kissé álmatagon csengett. – Valahogy már nem is érzem olyan fontosnak a dolgot.

– Ezt meg miért mondod? – kérdezte Piton, s tekintetében aggodalom bujkált.

– Mi lesz, ha ez sem működik? – motyogta Harry nagyon csendesen.

– Akkor majd csinálok egy újat – vágta rá a bájitalmester azonnal, s bár hangosan nem mondta ki, magában komoran megjegyezte, hogy legújabb próbálkozása valószínűleg teljesen hatástalan lesz.

– Lesz még ideje rá?

A férfi kezének szorítása Harry vállán megerősödött.

– Nem is tudom… – folytatta a fiú egy-két percnyi csendet követően –, talán jobb lenne, ha egyszerűen…

– Én nem adom fel, Harry – jelentette ki szilárdan Piton. – Holnap első dolgod lesz kipróbálni a legújabb ellenszert. Ha az nem működik, készítek egy újat, s ha az sem használ, még továbbiakat, egésze amíg… Nem adom fel!

Harry felnézett rá. Megérintette a törődés, főleg mert érezte, hogy a férfi valóban nagyon aggódhat miatta, ha képes hangosan beszélni a nyilvánvalóan hiábavaló próbálkozásairól. Elvégre Piton sosem volt az a fajta, aki felesleges dolgokra fecsérli az idejét.

– Igen, uram – mondta végül Harry nagyobb önbizalommal, mint amit valójában érzett, sőt, még egy eléggé haloványra sikerült mosolyt is sikerült az arcára varázsolnia. Piton még egyszer utoljára megszorította a vállát, barátilag megpaskolta kócos feje búbját, majd kilépett a körletből. Harry ezzel szemben a szobájába sietett. Muszáj megtalálnia azt a nyakláncot, hisz' az az egyetlen holmi, amit a professzor valaha adott neki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A harmadik próba már csaknem elkezdődött, de Harry még mindig a szobáját túrta az elveszett ékszer után, holott már rég a kviddicspályánál kellett volna lennie, hogy találkozzon barátaival.

– Hana! – kiáltott fel, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.

– Harry Mesternek szüksége van Hana szolgálataira? – bukkant fel a kis manó pár pillanattal később.

– Nem találom a medált, amit Piton professzortól kaptam – magyarázta a fiú. – Segítenél megkeresni?

– Harry Mesternek sosem lenne szabad levennie! – szólalt meg feddően Hana.

– Igen, tudom. Ezért szeretném megtalálni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Segítenél, kérlek?

– Hana mindent megtesz! – bólogatott a manó, és egy pukkanással köddé vált.

Harry sóhajtva végigjárta az összes helyet, ahol korábban megfordult, és ahol esetleg elhagyhatta a medált, de nem járt sikerrel. Amikor kilépett az ajtón, már azon tűnődött, hogyan vallja be Pitonnak az újabb figyelmetlenségét, de hirtelen egy gyöngybagoly repült oda hozzá.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, óvatosan kihúzva a madár csőréből a barna borítékot. A bagoly ráhuhogott, majd felszárnyalt a levegőbe, s elsuhant a torony felé. A fiú még a papíron keresztül is érezte, hogy a nevével ellátott borítékban valami kicsi, kerekded tárgy lapul, s ahogy feltépte a szélét, örömmel állapította meg, hogy valaki a medálját küldte vissza neki.

Megfordította a borítékot, de ahogy a láncon függő ékszer kihullott belőle, és tenyere meztelen bőréhez ért, Harry már érezte is az ismerős, kellemetlen rántást a köldöke tájékáról…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pitont valami rossz, nyugtalanító érzés kerítette hatalmába, aminek, úgy érezte, köze van az egész évben egyre sötétebbre színeződő Sötét Jegyhez a karján. Valami nincs rendben – ezt minden porcikájában érezte. Próbálta tekintetével megkeresni Harryt a tömegben, de a félhomályban egyszerűen lehetetlen volt bármit is kivenni a színes kavalkádban.

Időnként végigsimított a karján, és miközben körülötte mindenki a bajnokokat biztatta, ő belemerült saját, komor gondolataiba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry növekvő kétségbeeséssel, elszörnyedve nézte, ahogy Voldemort alakja kiemelkedik az üstből. Elméje hisztérikusan sikoltozott vele odabent. _– Nem, nem, nem, nem! _

Minden erejével küzdött a testét a sírkőhöz rögzítő kötelek ellen, mindhiába. Nincs menekvés. Nem, meg kell nyugodnia, most ez a legfontosabb. Ha most elveszti a fejét, esélye sem lesz kikeveredni ebből a slamasztikából.

– _Lélegezz, Harry. Gyerünk, lélegezz! _– biztatta magát kétségbeesetten.

Voldemort egyik hosszú, hullaszerű ujjával megérintette Féregfark karján a Jegyet, miközben azt suttogta. – Most meglátjuk.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ő egyáltalán nem akarja meglátni, most mi következik.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Mesteri Bájital Professzor Uram! – visította Hana ijedt kétségbeeséssel, s alig jelent meg mestere mellett, rögtön meg is ragadta annak karját, és a bejárati csarnokba hoppanált vele.

– Merlin szakállára, Hana! – kiáltotta Piton megrökönyödve. – Te meg mit…

– Harry Mester eltűnt! Hana nem találja őt _sehol, de sehol! _– óbégatott a manó.

– Hogy érted, hogy eltűnt? – kérdezett vissza a bájitaltan tanár.

– Harry Mester nincs sehol a Roxfortban! Hana már mindent átkutatott utána! – zokogta a manó, majd hadarva folytatta. – Harry Mester megkérte Hanát, hogy segítsen neki megkeresni a medálját, de amikor Hanának végre sikerült megéreznie a medál jelenlétét, az már nem volt a kastélyban, és amikor Hana visszament, hogy ezt közölje Harry Mesterrel is, ő már nem volt sehol!

– A fiú nem tűnhetett el csak úgy – motyogta Piton nagyobb nyugalommal, mint amit valójában érzett. – Kell lennie… – Nem tudta folytatni, mert bal alkarjába hirtelen belehasított a fájdalom. – Nem! – sziszegte.

– Bájital Mester? – Hana kerekre tágult, rémült szemeket meresztett rá.

– Hana, most azonnal kerítsd elő nekem az igazgatót. – A manó bólintott, majd eltűnt. Perselus felrántotta talárja ujját, és rámeredt a tekergőző, koromfekete jelre; halálbiztos tudatossággal hasított lelkébe a felismerés, hogy pontosan tudja, hová tűnhetett Harry. Ez pedig egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Ó, de még mennyire, hogy nem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a fájdalomtól bénultan kuporodott egy romos sírkő mögé. Mindkét keze megállíthatatlanul reszketett, de hogy a mérgezés, vagy a Cruciatus-átok utóhatásai miatt-e, azt képtelen volt eldönteni. Hallotta a halálfalók gúnyos nevetését, s Voldemortot, ahogy a Nagyúr kemény, jéghideg hangon beszélt hozzá.

Meg fog halni. Különösnek találta, hogy bár év eleje óta tudta megfellebezhetetlenül, hogy ellenszer nélkül már a következő nyarat sem élheti túl, most mégis úgy érezte, nem áll készen, hogy elfogadja a végzetét. Nem áll készen a halálra.

Még mindig nem mondta el barátainak a teljes igazságot, nem mesélte el, milyen nehéz volt az élete Dursleyéknél. Pedig szerette volna megtenni. Még nem volt alkalma határozni arról, mit szeretne kezdeni az életével, hogy mivé akar válni később, amikor felnő. Hát, most már nem is fogja. De mind közül a legrosszabb az volt, hogy tudta, már sosem mondhat köszönetet Piton professzornak, nem lesz alkalma elmondani neki, mennyire sokat jelentett az a sok aggodalom, amit iránta tanúsított az elmúlt hónapok során. Lelke mélyén azt remélte, bármi történjék is, a férfi mindig jó szívvel fog emlékezni rá, miután ő eltávozott…

Annyi minden várt még rá, annyi mindent szeretett volna még megtenni a hátralévő rövidke idejében, amit már nem tehet meg soha. És miért? Mert ez az utálatos, szívtelen szörnyeteg itt a sírkő mögött, helyesnek érzi egy tinédzser fiú meggyilkolását, csak hogy felvágjon a hatalmával a követői előtt. – _Micsoda gyáva alak! _– gondolta Harry. De nem kapja meg, amit akar. Ha mindenképpen meg kell halnia, nem fog úgy eltávozni, hogy reszketve kuporog valami öreg sírkő mögött, miközben egy csapat fanatikus vigyorogva végignézi a halálát, mintha csak egy állat lenne az állatkert kifutóján…

Erejének utolsó morzsáit mozgósítva, pálcáját markolva, lassan, de határozottan felállt, hogy szülei gyilkosának szemébe nézzen.

– _Capitulatus! _– dörögte, pont amikor Voldemort is elsziszegte a halálos varázsigét.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Albus! – ellenkezett Perselus dühös, elszánt hangon. – Ha most odamennék, és Harry még mindig életben lenne, talán sikerülne…

– Sikerülne mindkettejüket megöletni valami értelmetlen mentőakció közben – vágott közbe Dumbledore. – Nem gondolkodsz tiszta fejjel, édes fiam. Ha Voldemort valóban visszatért – és sajnos kétségem sincs afelől, hogy valóban így van –, kulcsfontosságú, hogy meggyőzze róla, lelkesen visszatér a követői táborába.

– De Harry…

– Egyébként is haldoklik – emlékeztette az idős mágus gyengéden, de Perselus látta, hogy arca megrándul, ahogy kimondja a kegyetlen igazságot. Tudta, hogy az igazgatónak valóban fájnak a kimondott szavak.

Perselus elfordult idős mentorától és barátjától. Képtelen volt a férfi szemébe nézni, és nem csak azért, mert a mágus épp az imént minősítette a fiút elkerülhetetlen áldozatnak, hanem mert tudta, hogy most képtelen lenne közönyös maszk alá rejteni valódi érzéseit; a borzalmas fájdalmat, ami a lelkét mardosta. Még ha Harry valahogy el is tudna menekülni Voldemort elől, egy ilyen eseménnyel járó stressz valószínűleg túl sok lenne amúgy is legyengült szervezetének.

– Harry…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry látása elhomályosult, teste olyan hevesen remegett, hogy már-már úgy érezte, bensőjében összekoccannak a csontok. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan tudott idáig eszméleténél maradni, bár úgy sejtette, hogy a vérében száguldó adrenalinnak, és a sokknak, hogy a szüleit látja előbújni Voldemort pálcájának végéből, köze lehetett a dologhoz.

– Amikor a kapcsolat megszakadt, oda kell rohannod a zsupszkulcshoz – mondta apja sürgetően.

– Csak pár pillanatig tudjuk visszatartani – tette hozzá anyja –, vagyis sietned kell, ahogy csak tudsz. Ne add fel, Harry, mi nagyon szeretünk téged. – Harry beleegyezően bólintott, bár látása annyira elszürkült, hogy már látni is alig látott.

– Most, Harry! – kiáltotta James. – Tedd meg, most! – A fiú fel és maga felé rántotta a pálcát, az arany sugár pedig, ami az övét Voldemortéval összekötötte, megszakadt. Sarkon fordult, és teljes erejéből rohanni kezdett, félrelökve az útjából két döbbent halálfalót.

– Kábítsátok el! – harsogta Voldemort.

Harry majdnem hasra esett, de végül botladozva továbbfutott. – Invito, medál! – zihálta, pálcájával a pázsit egyik pontjára bökve, ahová emlékezete szerint korábban megérkezett. Hogy sikerült-e végül megfognia az ékszert vagy sem, azt már nem tudta, mert abban a pillanatban minden elsötétedett.


	14. Chapter 14

14. fejezet

– Nincs pulzusa! – ismételte Poppy, s korábban aggodalmas hangja lassan dühösbe váltott.

– Elsőre is hallottalak – vicsorogta Piton. Mindketten Harry mozdulatlan teste fölé hajoltak, akit egy zsupszkulcs korábban lerakott a külső udvaron; bár a pulzusa csak a gyengélkedőre vezető rövid út alatt kezdett akadozni.

– Akkor meg mi értelme van, hogy _megitassak vele _egy bájitalt? – kérdezte kemény hangon a nő. – Perselus, erre nincs elég idő!

A férfi pillantása előbb a fiúra, majd ismét kollégájára rebbent. – Akkor injekciózd bele.

– Micsoda? – lepődött meg Poppy. – Te is tudod, mennyire utálom ezeket a primitív mugli módszereket, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy emlékeim szerint a bájitalt szájon át kell bevenni, nem igaz?

– De igen – ismerte be Perselus. – De ha a szer közvetlenül a véráramba kerül, talán még hatékonyabb is lenne, mintha egyszerűen lenyelné. Ennél nagyobb kárt már aligha okozhatnánk vele.

– Kivéve, ha ez pont az a fajta ellenszer, ami ahelyett, hogy meggyógyítaná, megöli. Akkor mi lesz?

– Ha nem tudjuk újraindítani a szívét, gyakorlatilag amúgy is halott! – csattant fel a férfi.

– Azt mondtad, szinte kizárt, hogy ez a legújabb szer hatásos lesz – aggodalmaskodott a javasasszony.

– Van más választásunk?

– Elindíthatjuk a szívét, és aztán megitathatjuk vele a szert.

– Az ellenanyag azonnal megölheti – jelentette ki Piton kertelés nélkül –, vagy az is lehet, hogy meggyógyítja. De ha most meghal, már sosem tudjuk meg. Szerinted az jobb megoldás lenne?

A javasasszony dühösen, belül pedig félelemtől reszketve odavarázsolt egy fecskendőt. Harry karjába injekciózta a Piton kezében lévő fiola tartalmát, majd egy pálcaintéssel eltüntetve a használt eszközöket, páciense fölé hajolt, s miközben tovább dolgozott a megmentésén, magában így fohászkodott.

– _Gyerünk, Harry! Nehogy föladd itt nekem!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A Cruciatus által okozott kínszenvedés semmi volt ahhoz az aggodalomhoz képest, ami Perselus szívébe markolt, ha Harryre gondolt.

– Hogy lehetnék biztos benne, hogy a hűséged immár nem azé a bolond öregemberé? – kérdezte Voldemort.

– Ahogy már korábban is mondtam, Nagyuram – ismételte Perselus. –, mindenképpen meg akartam győzni Dumbledore-t, hogy az ő oldalán állok. Először el kellett hitetnem vele, hogy amikor ma este visszatérek hozzád, azt az ő kérésére teszem. Hosszú idő telt el, uram, de egy kém sokat segíthet neked, hogy hatalmad újra a régi legyen.

– Oh? És te valóban hű vagy hozzám, Perselus?

– Mindig, Nagyuram – motyogta engedelmesen a bájitalmester.

– Úgy értesültem, hogy Harry Potter az év legnagyobb részében veled lakott – közölte Pitonnal utálatának tárgya jéghideg hangon.

– Dumbledore utasítására – csattant fel, s közben úgy tett, mint akit még a gondolat is taszít. – Az a fiú született bajkeverő, aki állandó felügyeletre szorul. A tanári kar többi része túl jónak érezte magát a feladathoz, ezért az én nyakamba varrták a fiút. Nem tehettem ellene semmit Dumbledore tudomása nélkül. Borzalmas egy év volt ez, Nagyúr. Hatalmas örömmel tölt el, hogy végre visszatértél.

– Mondod te – morogta Voldemort, látszólag bizalmatlanul. – Nézz rám!

A bájitalmester engedelmeskedett, s a két férfi pillantása néhány pillanatra egymásba fonódott; Perselus azonban pontosan tudta, mit akar látni a másik.

Voldemort vérfagyasztó mosolyt villantott rá, ami nála az elégedettség jelének számított. – Jó tudni, hogy vannak még, akikre igazán számíthatok – mondta. – Ennek fényében máris van számodra egy egyszerű feladatom. Úgy vélem, az ilyesmi számodra úgysem jelenthet gondot.

– Mit kívánsz tőlem, Nagyuram? – kérdezte Piton, újfent földig hajolva, hogy orra csaknem érintette a talajt.

– Fáj a fejem, és az izmaim is görcsösek, ha felemelem a karom. Féregfark biztos hibát vétett a ceremóniánál. Késlekedés nélkül hozz nekem valami megfelelő fájdalomcsillapítót. Főzd meg, ha kell, de térj vissza, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

Ha Piton nem térdelt volna éppen lehajtott fejjel a földön, az arcán átsuhanó kifejezés biztosan elárulta volna. Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha nem is a Sötét Nagyúr hideg, részvétlen hangját hallaná, hanem egy gyerekes, tiszteletlen tinédzsert, aki azt kérdezi tőle: „_Miért nem vehetek be még egy vacak fájdalomcsillapítót sem?"_

– Megtisztelsz – mondta csaknem dorombolva, s remélte, hogy a lelkét elöntő gonosz megelégedettség egy szikrája sem hallatszik ki a hangjából. – Amint lehet, visszatérek a főzettel, Nagyúr.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cedric Diggory megnyerte a Roxfortnak a Trimágus Tusát, s ezt a hugrabugosok, s persze az egész iskola nagy extázissal fogadta. Ezzel együtt jött néhány igen aggasztó hír is: Voldemort visszatért, de megint legyőzték. Halálfalóinak többségét szinte azonnal elfogták, beleértve ifjabb Barty Kuport is, aki egész évben Alastor Mordonnak álcázta magát. Így aztán volt indok az ünneplésre bőven, a figyelem középpontjában mégis Harry Potter maradt, a fiú, aki továbbra is mély kómába zuhanva aludt a Roxfort gyengélkedőjén.

Annyi ajándékkártya és „gyógyulj meg" kívánság jött Harry részére, hogy Madam Pomfrey kénytelen volt egy másodlagos címre küldetni a folyamatosan érkező ajándékokat. Lassan vége lett a tanévnek, s a diákok hazautaztak a nyári szünidőre.

És Harry még mindig nem ébredt fel.

Piton, ideje nagy részét a gyengélkedőben töltötte, s eközben annyit mászkált fel-alá egyik faltól a másikig, hogy Madam Pomfrey attól tartott, előbb-utóbb árkot tapos a padlóba. A két felnőtt nem sokat beszélgetett, legtöbbször inkább elmerültek a saját gondolataikban, és nem zavarták egymást az elmélkedésben.

Poppy időről időre megvizsgálta egyetlen páciensét, s bár mintha némi javulást fedezett volna fel a fiú állapotában, e felett érzett örömét beárnyékolta a tény, hogy Harry még mindig nem ébredt fel. Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a tinédzser minden életjele stabil, úgy döntött, ideje a mérgezés kimutatását szolgáló bűbájjal ellenőriznie a méreg terjedését Harry testében. Ezt utoljára közvetlen a fiú Voldemorttal való összecsapása után végezte el, s a vizsgálat akkor nem mutatott semmi változást ebben a tekintetben. Nem volt ugyan túl sok értelme most újra elvégezni, de mivel amúgy is tehetetlennek érezte magát, úgy döntött, ártani nem árthat.

Először azt hitte, elrontott valamit, ezért gyorsan ellenőrizte másodszor, majd harmadszor is.

– Perselus! – kiáltott fel.

– Mi az? – A férfi szinte azonnal ott termett az ágy mellett. – Mi történt? – kérdezte idegesen, miközben lélekben felkészült a legrosszabbra. A nő arca olyan feldúlt volt, hogy szinte biztos volt benne, rossz hírt fog közölni vele.

– El-eltűnt!

– Mi tűnt el? – A férfi értetlenül az eszméletlen fiúra pillantott, mintha ellenőrizné, megvan-e Harry összes végtagja.

– A méreg, Perselus! – nyögte ki végül izgatottan a javasasszony. – A méregnek nyoma sincs. Az ellenszer működött!

A bájitalmester hitetlenkedve meredt rá. – Biztos vagy benne? – Madam Pomfrey (mellesleg pont az az asszony, akitől Piton megtanulta mindazt, amit ma a gyógyító mágiáról tudott) intett neki, hogy végezze el a vizsgálatot ő is. – Tényleg működött – suttogta pár pillanat múlva. – De hogyhogy ezt nem vettük észre korábban?

– Merlinre, fogalmam sincs – csóválta a fejét a nő. – Talán az ellenszernek idő kellett, hogy kifejtse a hatását, de az is lehet, hogy rosszul végeztem el az ellenőrző varázslatot. Nem számít, a lényegen ez nem változtat, Perselus. Megcsináltad. Sikerült semlegesítened a mérget.

– Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy… – A férfi bizonytalanul elhallgatott, mint aki fél, hogy elkiabálja, amiben eddig csak reménykedni merészelt.

– Harry esélyei a túlélésre drasztikusan megnőttek – fejezte be helyette Madam Pomfrey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Csaknem három hét telt el a temetői rémálom óta. Odakint fényesen sütött a nap, sugarai belopakodtak a gyengélkedőbe is az óriási, tágas ablakokon keresztül, megvilágítva többek között a terem legtávolabbi sarkába állított ágyat – az egyetlent, amelyben feküdt valaki. Egy tizennégy éves fiú, aki most lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és smaragdzöld pillantását végigjáratta a plafonon, ahogy hanyatt feküdt az ágyon.

Vékony, korához képest alacsony fiú volt, arcbőre természetellenesen sápadt. Kócos, rendezetlen, fekete haja szétágazott a szélrózsa minden irányába, harsány kontrasztot alkotva a tiszta, patyolatfehér párnával, amelyen a tinédzser a fejét pihentette. Rövidlátóan pislogott, mint aki szemüveg nélkül nem lát rendesen. Pillantása végül megállapodott a férfin, aki az ágya mellé felállított széken ült, s egy könyv lapjaiba mélyedt.

– Uram?

A férfi felkapta a fejét, sötét pillantása megállapodott Harryn, majd lassan becsukta a könyvet, és felemelkedett a székből.

– Poppy! – kiáltott hátra a válla felett, miközben leült a fiú ágyának szélére. – Isten hozott újra, Mr. Potter. Jó sokáig aludtál – mondta, ahogy tenyerét a fiú homlokához érintette, szája széle pedig lassan felfelé kunkorodott, amikor Harry belesimult az érintésébe.

A fiú szeme lassan újra lecsukódott, de hirtelen ismét tágra nyílt, pillantása pedig ijedtséget tükrözött. – Voldemort! – kiáltotta reszelős hangon.

– Halott, Harry – felelte Piton nyugodtan.

– Nem! – zihálta a tinédzser. – Én láttam! Ő…

– Ő meghalt, _újra _– szólt közbe a férfi. – Felhasználta a véredet, hogy új testet csináljon, s közben megmérgezte magát. Ráadásul nála – nem úgy, mint a te esetedben –, nem volt senki, aki figyelmeztesse, hogy bizonyos bájitalok esetlek ártalmasak, ne adj isten, halálosak is lehetnek a számára. Az igazgatónak van egy elmélete, hogy korábban hogyan sikerült életben maradnia, s most épp azon dolgozik, hogy ez ne történhessen meg újra. Így aztán, Harry, nagyon úgy tűnik, többé már nem kell aggódnod Voldemort miatt.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és hagyta, hogy szeme ismét lecsukódjon. – Álmodtam valamit – suttogta pár pillanat múlva.

– Miről álmodtál, Harry? – kérdezte Piton, óvatosan félresimítva egy tincset a fiú arcából.

– Arról, hogy együtt főztünk bájitalt – motyogta. – Hana is ott volt velünk. – Hangja fokozatosan elhalt, ahogy lassan újra álomba merült.

Piton arcára gyengéd mosoly ült ki. – Fogunk mi még együtt főzni, ha meggyógyultál – mondta a szendergő tinédzsernek.

– Perselus? – sietett oda hozzájuk Poppy. – Sajnálom, odakint voltam, nem tudtam hamarabb idejönni. Minden rendben? – kérdezte, ide-oda jártatva pillantását kollégája és páciense között.

– Igen, Poppy – felelte a férfi, s amikor pillantása az alvó tinédzserre tévedt, volt az arcában valami letagadhatatlan melegség, valami büszkeségféle, mint amikor egy szülő tekint a gyermekére. A javasasszony úgy érezte, mintha nem is ugyanazt az embert látná maga előtt, akit eddig ismert. – Igen, azt hiszem, ennél tökéletesebb már nem is lehetne semmi.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilógus

– Elkészült, uram – jelentette be Harry, s félreállt, hogy a Bájitalok Mestere az üstje fölé hajolhasson.

– Ülj le, Harry – parancsolta Piton. – Nem sokat érsz a makacs büszkeségeddel, ha végül a szemem láttára esel össze a kimerültségtől. Azért van a szék, hogy használd.

– A maga munkaasztala magasabb, mint amik az osztályteremben vannak – tiltakozott Harry, de azért óvatosan leereszkedett egy székre. – Ha nem állok fel, akkor nem látok bele rendesen az üstbe.

A férfi a szemét forgatta. – A legjobb megoldás az lenne, ha kicsit magasabbra nőnél, nem igaz? – A fiú megeresztett felé egy rosszalló pillantást, de úgy döntött, jobban teszi, ha nem szól. Még mindig elég gyenge volt a betegsége után, de mivel csaknem meghalt – sőt, tulajdonképpen halott is volt egy-két percig – ez egyáltalán nem volt meglepő. A körülményekhez képest lenyűgöző teljesítménynek számított, hogy ilyen gyorsan talpra állt.

– Uram?

Perselus felnézett, és látta, hogy a fiú várakozóan bámul rá. Az üst tartalmára pillantott, és megszólalt: – Az állaga pont megfelelő – felelte, kritikus szemmel vizslatva a folyadékot. – A színe olyan, amilyennek lennie kell. Milyen kár, hogy az év már véget ér. Talán még pontokat is megítéltem volna.

– Vagyis jó? – kérdezte Harry, a kötekedő megjegyzést elengedve a füle mellett.

– Igen, tökéletesen sikerült. És most? Mit szándékozol tenni vele? Szeretnéd meginni?

– Igazából elgondolkodtam…

– Ami sajnálatos módon elég ritkán esik meg – szólt közbe vigyorogva a férfi.

A fiú elhúzta a száját, majd folytatta. – Szóval úgy gondolom, jobb módja is van az emlékezésnek, mint Perfectus Memoriát inni. Mármint, csak azért, mert nem emlékszel minden kis apróságra, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy az emlékezeted nem teljes.

– Egyetértek – biccentett a bájitalmester. – Ami persze felvet egy kérdést: mihez kezdjünk ezzel? – bökött ujjával az üst felé, melynek lágyan bugyborékoló tartalma szinte foszforeszkálni látszott.

– Sz-szerintem ki kéne dobni.

Piton szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Azzal elpocsékolnánk egy egész üstnyi tökéletes bájitalt – jegyezte meg, közönyös hangon.

– Tudom – motyogta halkan Harry, ölében fekvő kezeit tanulmányozva. – De egyes dolgokat egyszerűen nem éri meg megkockáztatni.

A férfi lágyan a vállára tette mindkét kezét, majd gyengéden megszorította. Mikor a fiú végül felpillantott, Piton, pálcájának egyetlen intésével eltüntette az üst teljes tartalmát. – A mai munkád is értékelhetetlen, Potter – jelentette ki száraz mosollyal.

– Még szerencse, hogy az év már véget ért – vigyorodott el Harry.

Piton felborzolta a haját. – Arcátlan kölyök – fintorodott el, de Harry mosolya csak még szélesebbé vált.

VÉGE


End file.
